Hermanastros
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. Miwa era una joven común y veinteañera que residía con normalidad en New York. Perdió a su madre pero seguía en contacto con su padre. Un día, este la contacta alegando sin mucho tacto que sus cuatro hermanos -de los que ella no sabía que tenía- irían a quedarse a vivir allí, junto a ella. No podría ser tan malo vivir con sus hermanastros, ¿verdad?
1. Prólogo

La vida de Miwa no era para nada fuera de lo normal. Se había mudado a los cinco a New York luego de que su madre se hubiera divorciado de su padre, y ya quince años después podría decirse que tenía una vida propia.

Había perdido a su madre en un accidente, pero seguía en contacto con su padre de Japón. Ella trabajaba día a día como toda persona, y no tenía problemas **–no que ella notara–** en su día a día.

Hasta que un día recibió una llamada de su padre, alegando que sus cuatro hermanos adoptivos **–de los cuales ella nunca se enteró que tenía–** irían a vivir un tiempo con ella a terminar sus estudios en Estados Unidos.

* * *

—¡¿Que qué?! —exclamó parándose de golpe al oír las palabras dichas por su progenitor.

—Así como lo oyes, Miwa —recalcó el serio hombre al otro lado de la línea—. Tus hermanos irán a New York, y quedarán alojados contigo durante un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—P-pero… —intentó negarse, más no lo hizo. No estaba dispuesta a contradecir las órdenes de su estricto padre, y menos a negarse a darle alojamiento a quienes se suponía eran su familia. Suspiró rendida, y se despeinó el cabello castaño con reflejos rubios—. Está bien, padre. Pero como nunca los he visto, no sabré identificarlos. Por cierto, ¿cuántos son? ¿Dos?

—Son cuatro.

A la muchacha podría decirse que se le cayó la quijada, y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Cuatro?! —Repitió, casi sin creérselo—. ¿Tengo cuatro hermanos de los que nunca me enteré?

—Cálmate, hija. Tú solamente espera a que ellos lleguen a tu casa. Ya les di tu dirección actual, podrán hacerlo solos.

—… Bien —afirmó entre dientes, realmente frustrada—. Pero conste que solo se quedarán por un tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Además, no tienes por qué preocuparte, son buenos chicos.

La fémina rodó los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo los hombres jóvenes se comportaban bien? Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, y sonrió.

—Bueno. Hasta luego, padre. Te quiero.

—Yo también, Miwa. —Y finalmente cortó.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro cansado, y dejó el teléfono en su lugar. Sonrió tratando de mantenerse entusiasta.

 _«¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cuidar de mis hermanos? De seguro son unos niños»._


	2. Hermanastros

**Nombre del capítulo:** Hermanastros.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1175.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Hermanastros.

* * *

Oyó el impactante y desesperante sonido de su alarma, y eso la hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama. Quedó por unos momentos mirando a la nada, con su cabello hecho un desastre y la baba cayéndole ligeramente de la boca.

Parpadeó y se frotó los ojos después. Miró su reloj de pared, y apenas al divisar el palito corto cerca de las siete, se levantó como rayo y fue directo al baño a darse la ducha más rápida de su existencia para luego buscar como loca **–haciendo un desastre completo en su clóset–** la ropa que se pondría esa mañana, encontrando como única opción una camiseta ajustada de mangas largas negras, un suéter rosa salmón y unos jeans azul cielo.

Finalmente se colocó los zapatos color crema y fue enseguida enfrente de su espejo.

—Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde… —murmuraba mientras terminaba de secarse y peinarse el cabello al mismo tiempo—. ¡Llego tarde, maldita sea! —se dijo a sí misma dejando el secador y peinando su cabello en un simple rodete que dejaba los mechones sueltos hacia el frente. Se maquilló lo más rápido que pudo **–y casi se hizo un desastre colocándose el rímel–** , y finalmente agarró su bolso para salir corriendo de su casa.

No desayunó… otra vez. Debía levantarse más temprano. Siquiera había apagado el despertador y de seguro su vecina se quejaría después.

Solo debía llegar al trabajo lo antes posible.

* * *

—¡Llegué! —Exclamó mientras soltaba unos cuantos jadeos, para luego finalmente dejarse caer en su asiento de trabajo. Soltó un largo suspiro—. Vaya… Estuvo cerca, casi llegó tarde.

—Veo que ya llegaste —afirmó de pronto una voz femenina a su lado, y ella se giró, encontrándose con su compañera de trabajo—. Por poco y el jefe creía que no llegabas. Incluso algunos comenzaron a hacer sus apuestas, ¿sabes?

—Y supongo que tú también participaste, ¿no, Abril? —preguntó con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

La pelirroja rió nerviosamente y le dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa.

—Oh, vamos. Que te odiara en el pasado no significa que ahora esté apostando cien dólares a que el jefe sí te echa a patadas. —Comentó con cierta ansiedad poco disimulada. La castaña rodó los ojos.

* * *

—Hasta mañana, Abril. —Se despidió la castaña, moviendo la mano hacia su vieja amiga de trabajo. Ella, con su típica sonrisa amable le devolvió la despedida tranquilamente mientras la veía alejarse para ir al ascensor.

Siete y media de la tarde. Su horario de trabajo había terminado finalmente, y estaba agotada. No tenía ganas de cocinar esa noche. Solamente compraría pizza y todo arreglado.

En su camino de vuelta a casa se la pasó pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre la noche anterior. No le había dado muchos detalles sobre sus **–prácticamente desconocidos–** hermanos, y tampoco le había informado de cuándo iban a llegar. Pero no importaba, se lo preguntaría después.

Cerca de unas calles a su casa, revisó su teléfono en busca de algún mensaje o cualquier cosa. Después de chequear alguna que otra red social buscó en el registro el número de su padre, y marcó a este. Se lo preguntaría de inmediato.

Sonó tres veces, pero seguía sin contestar. _«¿Quizá estará meditando?»_ se preguntó por un momento, y dobló una esquina.

Enseguida, y sin querer, chocó contra una persona haciéndola caer de espaldas, junto con su celular logrando romperlo y apagarlo en el acto. Se quejó, y miró a su dañado amigo.

—¿Qué? —soltó, casi incrédula de lo que veía. El crudo asesinato de su teléfono.

—Lo siento, señorita —se disculpó entonces una voz masculina, despertándola de su trance. Enseguida levantó la vista, conectándose por segundos con un par de bellos orbes azul grisáceo, y luego vislumbró bien el rostro del joven que tenía enfrente y que le extendía la mano—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó cortésmente.

Miwa parpadeó un par de veces, y aceptó la ayuda, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

—Sí, sí. Debí fijarme en el camino —afirmó algo distraída. Ahora que lo veía bien, notaba que parecía un par de años menor que ella, de cabello negro y porte algo serio pero confiable—. También fue mi culpa.

—Lo siento por lo de tu celular, lo pagaré. —Aclaró algo apenado.

La castaña negó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—No hace falta. De todas formas necesitaba cambiarlo. Pero… admito que perderlo de esta forma no fue algo muy agradable. —Entrecerró los ojos mirando de manera falsamente acusadora al chico ojiazul que tenía enfrente.

—Tranquila, princesa —se interpuso de pronto un chico más que ella no había notado, uno pelirrojo de excepcionales ojos verde tóxico. Agarró al pelinegro por los hombros y le despeinó el cabello juguetonamente—. Se volvió algo torpe apenas llegó a la ciudad.

—Disculpe, si no es mucha molestia —comenzó a hablar entonces otro chico más, uno alto y algo delgado, de cabello color café ligeramente largo atado en una coleta, ojos rubíes casi ocultos detrás de unos lentes, y un ligero hueco entre su blanca dentadura. Le sonreía algo nervioso—. ¿Podría darnos algunas indicaciones? Es que yo y mis hermanos terminamos por perdernos… o eso creo.

—Claro, claro —aceptó ella con una sonrisa amable—. ¿A dónde quieren ir?

—Estamos buscando esta dirección. —Enseguida el de lentes sacó su celular y le mostró una dirección.

Miwa abrió grande los ojos, y repitió mentalmente la dirección.

—Es mi casa. —Soltó entonces sin pensarlo. Los chicos la miraron con algo de confusión, y ella igualmente a ellos.

—¿Tú eres Miwa Tang*? —preguntó entonces un chico rubio de ojos cielo y pecas en el rostro al que ella apenas lo notaba en ese momento.

Asintió algo insegura, y los cuatro se miraron entre ellos. Entonces el rubio sonrió alegre y se acercó rápidamente a hundirla en un abrazo cariñoso y demasiado dulce.

—¡Tú eres nuestra hermana! —exclamó con una efusividad infantil el que la abrazaba y reía felizmente, dejándola totalmente de piedra.

 _«¿Qué? ¿Estos chicos son mis hermanastros?»_ se preguntó casi incrédula, examinándolos a todos una vez el aniñado muchacho la había soltado. Se cubrió la boca con algo de impresión. Ella esperaba encontrarse con cuatro pre-adolescentes japoneses. Terminó encontrándose con cuatro jóvenes casi de su misma edad que parecían atractivos modelos europeos.

Su rostro ensombreció.

 _«Padre, ¿en qué lío me has metido?»._

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _ ***Tang:**_ _Decidí ponerle el apellido de su madre, ya que después de todo sus padres estaban separados y tenerlos con el mismo apellido sería algo… ¿Molesto? No sé, solo sé que le puse este apellido y ya (¿) :v_


	3. Desconocidos por conocer

**Nombre del capítulo:** Desconocidos por conocer.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1560.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Desconocidos por conocer.

* * *

—Siéntanse como en casa… _supongo…_ —murmuró la muchacha mientras abría la puerta y encendía las luces, dejando pasar también a los cuatro chicos que venían detrás de ella. Finalmente cuando ambos entraron, cerró la puerta y recostó su frente en esta, soltando un largo suspiro para retomar fuerzas y mirarlos otra vez—. Iré a cambiarme, y pediré pizza para cenar. —Avisó mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

—¿Pizza? —Repitió entonces el que parecía el menor del grupo, en su opinión. Lo miró algo confundida—. ¿Qué es una pizza?

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula de lo que oía.

—¿No sabes lo que es una pizza? —inquirió impactada.

—Bueno, sí sabemos —afirmó entonces el muchacho castaño mientras se acomodaba nerviosamente los lentes—. O al menos yo sé lo que es. Pero el sensei nunca nos dejó probar algo como eso.

Entonces Miwa entendió, y rodó los ojos. _«Enserio debería dejar de ser tan estricto. Sus propios hijos lo llaman 'sensei'»_ comentó mentalmente.

— _Bien…_ —soltó en otro suspiro **–quizás el décimo que soltaba en el día–** y los miró con una sonrisa ladeada—. Sólo esperen un rato a que me cambie. Mientras pueden acomodarse. —Aclaró amable y finalmente subió las escaleras derecho a su habitación.

Los cuatro chicos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y enseguida el rubio comenzó a merodear por ahí en busca de la cocina. Por otro lado, el mayor miró detenidamente a su alrededor, y yendo hacia un estante con algunos libros y adornos, lo tocó con un dedo, notando la capa de polvo que había encima.

—Este lugar necesita una limpieza. —Afirmó para sí mismo con seriedad.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo, apenas divisó el sofá, se lanzó a este a recostarse sin tener un atisbo de vergüenza.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —Reprendió el ojicarmesí al verlo tan comodín en ese lugar—. ¿No sabes que eso es de mala educación?

—No molestes, nerd. —Ordenó el mayor con tono autoritario, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a tomar una corta siesta.

* * *

Miwa quería golpearse una y otra vez contra la mesa de su escritorio. ¡Por Dios, tenía a cuatro chicos en su casa! No lo había pensado bien, pero algo como eso podría dejarle una mala reputación. Además, jamás pensarían que eran de la misma familia, ya que llevaban también un apellido diferente **–por como lo había supuesto, ellos tenían el apellido** _ **Hamato**_ **–**.

Inhaló aire y decidió calmar los nervios. Por cómo le había avisado su progenitor, solo sería por un tiempo, quizá corto, pero no sería para siempre. Y a pesar de ello, parecían buenos chicos **–menos el pelirrojo, quien en su opinión no le daba buena espina ese comportamiento tan libertino–**. Y hasta podría decirse que le agradó que ese muchachito rubio le hubiera abrazado tan cálidamente.

Hacía tiempo no le abrazaban así.

Negó un par de veces, concentrándose en la realidad. Agarró el teléfono y marcó entonces a algún número de comida rápida pidiendo enseguida una pizza de pepperoni.

* * *

—Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí —comenzó a hablar la castaña, mirando a los cuatro muchachos quienes se encontraban sentados en su sofá azul verdoso—. ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres?

—Leonardo. —Contestó el pelinegro enseguida, portando una mirada seria.

—Soy Rafael, dime Rafa. —Alegó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Yo soy Donatello, si quieres puedes decirme Donnie. —Sugirió amablemente y con una sonrisa amigable.

—Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, ¡pero puedes llamarme Mikey! —exclamó con una sonrisa feliz y gran entusiasmo el rubio.

—Y supongo que según se presentaron ese es su orden de edad. —Afirmó algo dudosa.

—Sí, aunque todos tenemos la misma edad, nos pasamos por unos minutos u horas —explicó tranquilamente Donnie, dejando con los ojos como platos a la castaña—. Sí, todos nosotros nacimos el mismo día.

— _Oh, vaya…_ —susurró impresionada, y de repente el timbre sonó—. ¡Ah! Debe ser la pizza. Esperen un momento —enseguida fue a la puerta, encontrándose como siempre con el mismo chico repartidor de cabello afro—. Gracias. ¿Cuánto?

—Son ocho dólares con cinco centavos. —Contestó el muchacho, y ella buscó el dinero en un bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego entregarle un billete de diez.

—Quédate con el cambio —amagó con amabilidad y cerró la puerta, para luego volver a la sala y dejar la caja de pizza justo en la mesa que había en medio del lugar. Los cuatro muchachos quedaron mirando expectantes a la caja de cartón plana que tenían enfrente y que despedía un agradable aroma—. Bueno. Es de pepperoni, pero espero que les guste.

Y finalmente abrió la caja, demostrando su interior, a una comida redonda y plana con círculos de carne picante sobre el queso derretido. Los muchachos no hicieron ningún movimiento más que intercambiar algunas miradas, y finalmente el menor de ellos tuvo el valor de tomar lo que parecía una rebanada.

Y la acercó a su boca, hasta darle un mordisco. Su cabeza entonces pareció explotar, pero nadie lo notó, hasta que finalmente se comió la rebanada entera de un bocado.

— _Mm…_ —soltó con gusto, y luego miró a sus hermanos—. ¡Quiero decir…! Puaj. No es nada deliciosa —la muchacha lo miró raro, y él le guiñó un ojo, entonces comprendió—. No les recomiendo comerla. Mejor déjenoslo a mí y a Miwa.

Trató de tomar otra rebanada, pero entonces los demás se abalanzaron a agarrar cada uno una porción, comenzando a comer rápidamente y con una felicidad casi palpable.

—Y yo que creía que no había nada más rico que el sushi —comentó con la boca llena el pelirrojo—. Esto está delicioso.

Miwa los miró mientras una gran gota de sudor surcaba su frente. Al parecer, tendría que pedir más pizza esa noche.

* * *

—¿No cocinas? —preguntó de pronto Leonardo, mirándola con curiosidad.

Ella lo miró entonces, y tragó rápidamente la comida que traía en la boca. Luego le sonrió algo apenada.

—No, bueno sí. Sí cocino, es solo que no tengo mucho tiempo ni energía debido a mi trabajo. —Explicó calmadamente, y el pelinegro asintió entendiéndolo.

—En ese caso, podrías dejarme a mí la cena. Yo la preparo —se ofreció rápidamente Mikey con una sonrisa amable. Sus hermanos asintieron—. ¡Ah! Y también el desayuno. Sé hacer unos _omelettes_ que te alegrarán el día. —Alegó con cierta arrogancia infantil que la hizo reír ligeramente.

—Gracias, pero no quisiera presionarlos. —Dijo algo apenada.

—No hay problema —declaró Donnie con la sonrisa tan amable de siempre—. Tú nos estás alojando en tu casa. Es nuestro deber pagártelo de alguna forma.

—Y por cierto —comenzó a hablar Leo, captando la atención de la ojimiel—. Yo me encargo de la limpieza, si no es mucha molestia. Esta casa necesita algo como una repasada buena.

Miwa rió nerviosamente a la par que se rascaba la nuca.

—A-ah… Lo notaste —aceptó apenada el hecho de que su casa no era prácticamente la más impecable—. Sí, perdón por eso. No he tenido tiempo de limpiar últimamente.

—Tranquila, querida —afirmó de pronto Rafa recostándose juguetonamente sobre su hermano mayor—. Este caballero de aquí se encargará de dejarte la casa más impecable que hotel de cinco estrellas. Lo sé porque es así mismo allá en Japón.

Leo, ya malhumorado y algo avergonzado, lo empujó haciendo que cayera sobre Donnie, y que a este se le resbalara su rebanada de pizza de las manos, y terminara cayendo sobre la cabeza de Mikey, quien quedó petrificado igual que los demás.

El rubio tocó la pizza, y el queso se escurrió tanto por su cabello como por su mano. Él simplemente se llevó el dedo a la boca degustando el lácteo derretido.

— _Mm… Muzzarella…_ —musitó con una sonrisa de idiota y con la baba cayéndole por la barbilla.

La chica tuvo un ligero tic en la ceja. _«Son como unos niños, unos verdaderos niños»_ se dijo a sí misma con cierta gracia, y sin querer, terminó por soltar unas cortas risas que llamó la atención de los cuatro chicos.

—Vaya, la señorita tiene una bonita risa. —Comentó con agradado Donnie, y Leo asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Siempre eres tan adulador, Donatello? —inquirió la castaña mirándolo con diversión en sus orbes mieles. El joven se paralizó.

—Eh… ¿Lo soy? N-no me había dado cuenta, disculpa si te hice…

—Ya, ya, genio —lo calmó Miwa, sonriendo despreocupada. Entonces fue cuando todos notaron que finalmente ella demostraba ser como realmente era—. Desde ahora son mi familia, ¿no es así? Dejemos las formalidades y comencemos nuestra vida juntos. ¿Qué piensan?

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, y finalmente sonrieron amigables y alegres hacia su hermanastra.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir el menor, llamando la atención de todos, recordando que tenía algo todavía en el cabello—. ¿Dónde está el baño?

* * *

Sin duda alguna, esa sería una nueva y divertida aventura.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	4. Reglas y Desastres

**Nombre del capítulo:** Reglas y Desastres.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1205.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Reglas y Desastres.

* * *

—Bueno, chicos —los llamó una vez más a los tres que tenía enfrente **–ya que el menor se había ido a dar una ducha–**. Los miró con seriedad en los ojos, pero una sonrisa en los labios pintados de carmín—. Pienso que, como vamos a vivir en mi casa, debería _al_ _menos_ haber unas cuantas reglas.

—Por mí no hay problema, linda. —Soltó despreocupado el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba en el respaldó del sillón.

Entonces Miwa lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Primero que nada, Rafael: Nada de apodos como esos —ordenó con autoridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Soy tu hermana mayor, ¿no? Trátame como tal; al menos con un poco de respeto y no como a cualquier chica a quien coquetearle.

Rafa borró su sonrisa entonces, y su rostro cambió a uno serio.

—Ok. Creo que tienes razón en eso. —Afirmó convencido.

—Eso es realmente necesario —continuó ella—. Después de todo, no somos exactamente hermanos de sangre y podrían confundirnos por algún tipo de pareja, y no quiero pasar por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Esto también va para ustedes dos. —Apuntó a los dos muchachos restantes quienes asintieron rápidamente.

Y de repente Donnie alzó la mano.

—¿Sí, Donatello?

—¿Hay alguna otra regla en particular que debamos tener en cuenta en público?

—No… Quizá no. A excepción de las muestras de afecto excesivas.

—¿Cómo las de Mikey?

—Sí, ésas. No quiero abrazos —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—, ni besos, ni golpes amistosos y mucho menos piropeos raros que puedan malinterpretarse. Explíquenle eso a Miguel Ángel, por favor —todos asintieron rápidamente. Ella sonrió satisfecha—. Y por último, pero más importante: no entren, por ninguna razón existente, a mi habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuestión de privacidad. Soy una mujer ahora viviendo junto a cuatro chicos. Prefiero mantener aún mis cosas privadas. Así que, a menos que sea una emergencia donde uno de ustedes esté prácticamente muriendo, no se atrevan siquiera a asomarse por allí. ¿Entendido?

Volvieron a asentir rápidamente, aunque esta vez más temerosos debido al aura un tanto oscura que se había formado alrededor de la chica.

De repente apareció Mikey desde alguna habitación, ya completamente bañado, pero sin una sola camiseta más que un pantalón.

Todos quedaron de piedra al oírlo bostezar tranquilamente.

—¡A la mierda! ¡Ponte ropa, maldita sea! —Exclamó histérica la chica y enseguida le lanzó a la cara una camiseta que tenía cerca—. ¡Una mujer también vive aquí, por Dios!

* * *

Miwa tuvo un ligero tic en el ojo al ver la camiseta que traía puesta el rubio, que traía nada más y nada menos que unas bonitas tortuguitas de colores. _«¿Acaso tiene trece años?»_ se preguntó casi incrédula de lo que veía.

— _Oye…_ —bostezó el rubio, llamando la atención de la muchacha—. ¿Dónde dormiremos?

—¡Ah! Claro, lo había olvidado —volvió en sí, dejando de mirarlo raro—. Hay dos cuartos para huéspedes…

—¿Dos? —interrumpió un confundido Donnie.

—Sí, dos —recalcó algo molesta ella—. Mamá era la clase de persona que no dudaba en alojar a personas, así que decidió construir dos cuartos. Ustedes deben compartirlos si quieren quedarse.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos.

—Yo me quedo con Leo. —Avisó rápidamente el de lentes, haciendo entonces que Rafa bufara con molestia.

—Bueno, es asunto de ustedes —comentó desinteresada, y soltó un bostezo-espejo luego de ver al rubio hacerlo. Miró el reloj notando que ya se acercaba a las diez de la noche—. Los cuartos están al final del pasillo que da también al jardín trasero. Hay dos puertas, son esos dos lugares —explicó y dándose vuelta decidió subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo a medio camino—. ¡Ah! Y… disculpen si hay demasiado desorden. Hacía tiempo que nadie venía a quedarse. —Y sin más terminó por ir a su habitación.

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron un momento más en silencio, hasta que finalmente la suave risa de Rafael hizo que todos lo miraran.

—La princesita malvada no es tan mala. —Comentó con cierto agrado el pelirrojo.

—No te ilusiones, Rafa. Es nuestra hermana. —Declaró Leo seriamente. El ojiverde no hizo más que bufar.

—¿Qué insinúas? Ella no es precisamente mi tipo.

— _Jeje…_ —rió algo malvado Mikey al recordar algo—. Claro, tu tipo son esas que logran patearte el trasero.

El aludido se sonrojó de golpe, y de no ser por Donatello quien lo detuvo del hombro, ya se habría lanzado a atacar al rubio, quien en ese momento se encontraba sacándole la lengua pero resguardando su vida detrás de su hermano mayor.

* * *

— _Vamos… duérmete… duérmete… duérmete…_ —se alentaba a sí misma mientras abrazaba su manta y mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados. Esperaba poder quedarse dormida, pero no funcionaba, el sueño no quería aparecer, y eso que ese día había sido cansador.

Se cambió de posición, pero aun así no pudo. Lo hizo de nuevo, pero seguía igual. Nada por media hora quizás.

Lloró internamente.

 _«Mañana tengo trabajo temprano. Por favor, cuerpo, duérmete de una vez si no quieres sufrir de cansancio extremo»_ se suplicó a sí misma.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar unas pisadas aceleradas yendo hacia su habitación, y en un segundo, alguien ya le había abierto de golpe la puerta.

—¡Miwa! —La llamó de pronto la voz recién conocida de Leo—. ¿Tienes agua mineral?

Primeramente la reacción de la castaña no llegó, apenas movió un cabello, pero…

— _Tú…_ —murmuró con voz sombría mientras se levantaba de su cama, y agarrando su almohada la lanzó hacia el intruso que todavía se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Luego de eso le siguieron más objetos—. ¡Tú, ¿cómo te atreves?! ¡Te dije que no podías subir a menos que sea una emergencia!

—Ok, ok —afirmaba el pelinegro mientras esquivaba con facilidad los objetos y de paso también agarraba algunos—. Sólo quería saber si tenías…

—¡Está en el refrigerador! —Gritó enojada en respuesta, sin dejar de lanzar lo que tuviera a su alcance **–y ya a la mañana siguiente lo recogería todo de nuevo–**.

—Ah, gracias. —Agradeció rápidamente el pelinegro para luego dejar todo e irse de allí.

Ella quedó jadeando y con una almohada preparada para salir disparada al molestoso joven que se atrevió a entrar a su habitación sin permiso.

Respiró hondo, y bajó el arma. Luego simplemente volvió a acurrucarse intentando dormir.

 _«Lo voy a matar… Juro que lo voy a matar, y a los demás que intenten hacer cosas como estas»._

Lo único malo que sucedió luego en esa noche fue que terminó por soñar con tortugas y colores como el azul, rojo, morado y naranja. Además, digamos que mientras ellos desempacaban no eran del todo silenciosos **–y ella terminó por quedarse dormida a las doce–**.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	5. De desayunos y cambios

**Nombre del capítulo:** De desayunos y cambios.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ _ **"Recuerdos".**_ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1645.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** De desayunos y cambios.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, y luego de un bostezo, se estiró y terminó por quedar sentada en su cama, mirando a la nada por unos momentos. Finalmente miró a su reloj de siempre, y enseguida volvió a notar el palillo casi encima del número siete.

Una vez más comenzó a maldecir como loca y luego a buscar desesperada su ropa. Se maquilló como pudo sin hacerse tan desastre el rostro, y como rayo bajó las escaleras.

Pero apenas al llegar al último escalón, tropezó con alguien, y ambos casi terminaron cayendo, de no ser por los reflejos de la persona que aún no reconocía del todo. La tenía sujeta del brazo, y con su mano libre mantenía equilibradamente un plato de comida.

— _¿Qué rayos…?_ —Murmuró mirando al muchacho enfrente, y fue entonces cuando recordó que en esa casa ya no vivía sola. Su rostro ensombreció—. Buenos días… Migue Ángel.

—¡Oh, buenos días! —Exclamó con alegría el chico, y enseguida la soltó del brazo y mostró enfrente de ella un perfecto desayuno de tocino con omelette y pan tostado—. ¿Quieres? —preguntó mientras humeaba la tan rica comida.

Por un momento a Miwa eso le había llevado a otra dimensión, una donde babeaba y estaba en trance. Pero luego de recordar su trabajo, se espantó.

—¡No puedo, lo siento! —Exclamó desesperada, apartando el plato de comida y corriendo a buscar su bolso—. ¡Tengo que ir al trabajo!

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿no es muy temprano? —preguntó curioso el menor.

—¡No, es demasiado tarde para mí! —Declaró desesperada a la par que seguía buscando por todas partes su bolso—. ¡Entro a las siete y media y ya casi son las siete en punto! ¡No llegaré!

—¿Las siete? —Repitió el rubio, tildando la cabeza, curioso e infantil—. Pero si apenas son las seis.

La muchacha se paralizó al instante en su lugar, y de repente llegó Donnie y le dio el bolso en la mano, para luego volver a irse sin decir nada. Pero ella seguía de piedra.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! —Gritó exasperada, asustando al chico de pecas, y haciéndolo temblar—. ¡Y yo aquí perdiendo tiempo valioso para…!

Pero ya no pudo decir nada más. A su alrededor podía notar toda la sala completamente reluciente **–incluso podría decirse que brillaba mágicamente–**. Miró más a su alrededor, todo horriblemente ordenado y limpio, incluso ese estante de libros viejos que nunca más leyó después de los diez. A pasó rápido se dirigió a la cocina, y se encontró a los tres muchachos desayunando y charlando tranquilamente en la isla que servía como mesa allí.

Quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, y no pasó mucho hasta que ellos notaron su presencia.

—¡Ah! Hola, Miwa —saludó amablemente Leo con una sonrisa de bienvenida, y los demás la saludaron con la mano y unas sonrisas. La fémina seguía de piedra en su lugar—. ¿Quieres sentarte a desayunar?

Pero ella no respondió, y solo soltó un sonido ahogado, hasta que Mikey apareció y la abrazó por los hombros de manera amigable.

—¡Ven a comer con nosotros! —Ofreció el rubio con una sonrisa cálida. Ella lo miró, aun estando completamente de piedra—. Luego puedes ir al trabajo. Recuerda: el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

La castaña tragó pesado, y luego se apartó ligeramente del menor de sus hermanastros, demostrándose ciertamente incómoda.

—L-lo siento, chicos —se disculpó de repente—. No quiero molestarlos. Y-y por cierto… ¿U-ustedes limpiaron? —señaló hacia la sala. Los demás miraron a Leo con algo de inquisición, y este se encogió ligeramente en su lugar.

— _N-no pude evitarlo…_ —musitó levemente mientras desviaba la vista y le daba un sorbo a su taza de café en un intento por calmar sus nervios.

—De todas formas, gracias —agradeció una vez más, y les sonrió a todos ellos tranquilamente, y después agarró el plato de comida que Mikey tenía todavía en sus manos—. Desayunemos entonces.

* * *

—Y dime, ¿son guapos esos chicos? —preguntó pícaramente la pelinegra mientras recostaba su mentón en una mano.

Enseguida Miwa escupió de golpe la bebida que había tomado, y luego de eso miró muy mal a su amiga, casi queriendo realmente asesinarla.

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar ese tipo de cosas? —inquirió sin borrar su mala cara. Su compañera rió ligeramente y burlona, ignorando esa mirada inquisidora.

—Oh, vamos —alentó Shinigami con tono bromista—. Sólo es un juego. Pero enserio, ¿cómo es que hoy te he visto más radiante que nunca?

Enseguida sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas, pero lo ocultó con firmeza, aplacando cualquier signo de vergüenza.

—Quizá porque desayuné —comentó desinteresada en respuesta. Su amiga la miró con ojos muy abiertos—. Sí, sí. No te impresiones. Por accidente terminé confundiendo la hora y me levanté más temprano que de costumbre, y terminé por desayunar con ellos.

—¿Y quién cocinó? Porque de seguro ese chico sabe hacer buena comida como para hacerte realmente feliz.

—Solo fue Miguel Ángel, es el menor de ellos, y debo decir que es un chico un tanto… extravagante. Bastante divertido y aniñado para alguien de dieciocho años.

— _Oh, vaya…_ Dime cómo es ese niño-adolescente. —Pidió con una sonrisa malvada la pelinegra, y Miwa la volvió a mirar asesinamente.

—No intentes ninguna de tus bromas, Shini —amenazó seriamente, y le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Él no es un neoyorquino común, ¿lo sabes? Es prácticamente mi hermano.

—Ya, ya, celosa —bromeó pícaramente, haciendo enojar una vez más a su mejor amiga—. En fin… ¿No te es algo frustrante todo eso de vivir con cuatro hombres?

—Al principio pensé que así sería —comentó pensativa, y volvió a darle un sorbo a su café de la tarde. Miró hacia la calle por el ventanal de la cafetería, y sonrió levemente, recordando cómo terminó por conocerlos—. Pero apenas empecé a conocerlos, terminé por tomarles paciencia. Son buenos chicos, diferentes a cualquiera normal. Y, ¿sabes? Leo incluso terminó limpiando toda mi sala. —Sonrió casi emocionada y dio varios sorbos felices a su cafecito suave.

Shinigami la miró bien, y parpadeó un par de veces, casi como si no creyera lo que veía enfrente.

—Querida, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó algo preocupada.

—¿Mm? ¿Por qué preguntas? —inquirió confundida.

—Te ves demasiado… distinta. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—¿Qué? No estoy tan feliz, solo satisfecha… _bueno…_ prácticamente ya no tengo que preocuparme por estornudar cada vez que entre a la casa.

—Ajá —aceptó, no muy convencida—. Por cierto, ¿cuáles son los nombres de tus hermanastros?

—Ah, son Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel.

— _Vaya…_ _A tu padre debió gustarle demasiado la época renacentista…_ —comentó en susurros como siempre tan burlona, pero entonces notó algo interesante, y miró con una sonrisa pícara a la castaña—. Pero, hay algo extraño. ¿Por qué llamas por un sobrenombre al tal Leonardo, y no así a los demás?

—¿Qué? Yo no… —quedó de piedra al instante, sin poder crear ni una sola excusa dentro de su mente.

¿Desde cuándo lo quiso llamar así? Pero, ¿lo había hecho? Sí, lo había hecho. Pero ese muchacho jamás dijo que podría llamarlo por un sobrenombre, solamente se había presentado con nombre completo, mientras que los demás se presentaban también con sobrenombres.

" _ **Soy Leonardo."**_

Él jamás dijo que podría llamarlo Leo. Entonces, ¿estaba haciendo mal al llamarlo así? ¿Sería una falta de respeto para alguien de Japón llamarlo por un sobrenombre cuando solo había dicho su nombre completo? En primera, ¿cómo rayos había terminado por tomarle tanta confianza como para llamarlo así?

—Eh, chica, ¡eh! —Shinigami movía de un lado a otro su mano enfrente de su rostro, y gracias a ello volvió a la realidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Te quedaste en blanco —aclaró preocupada—. ¿Segura que te sientes bien? ¿O es que… —su rostro de preocupación cambió a uno malicioso—… estabas pensando en ese tal Leo?

—¡Shinigami! —Reprendió molesta, frunciendo el ceño frustrada—. No pienses cosas raras, ¿sí? Somos hermanos.

— _Hermanastros_ —recalcó la de ojos claros con una sonrisa, deteniendo el sorbo que le iba a dar su amiga a su café nuevamente. La vio quedarse prácticamente quieta, pensando en esas palabras—. Recuerda, querida: Ni tú ni ellos tienen la misma sangre. Solo son niños que tu padre decidió adoptar luego de que él y tu madre terminaran por separarse, y que ella te trajera hasta aquí. No tienen ningún lazo familiar.

—Aun así… —continuó la joven con reflejos, seriamente—. Son ahora parte de mi familia, no puedo verlos de otra manera sino como hermanos.

—¿Eso crees? —Inquirió burlona y mordaz—. Si son chicos lindos, apuesto a que…

De pronto un timbre sonó, y era el sonido del buzón del celular de Miwa. Enseguida y sin permiso Shinigami lo tomó y la otra apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando ya había abierto el buzón, y mostraba una sonrisa malvada.

— _Oh, vaya…_ Están más lindos que modelos estadounidenses. —Comentó con picardía mientras le enseñaba el mensaje que le habían mandado, el cual era una foto de los cuatro en la sala haciendo _qué-sabe-qué-cosa_ , con Mikey como fotógrafo.

Enseguida la ojimiel le arrebató el celular y la miró de manera fulminante.

—Y… —continuó, sin importarle esa mala mirada—. ¿Me prestas al rubio de lindos ojos?

 _«Definitivamente tengo que conseguirme más amigos»_ pensó hastiada y cansada Miwa.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	6. Nada comunes

**Nombre del capítulo:** Nada comunes.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1840.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** Nada comunes.

* * *

Miwa caminaba a paso algo lento hacia su casa. Tenía el rostro pensativo, y todo gracias a su amiga, que realmente le había dejado con una gran duda en su cabeza.

Pero eso no importaba. Lo que sí, recordaba justo en esos instantes que en su residencia no había nada para comer como almuerzo. Y entonces se preguntaba, ¿debería comprar comida ya hecha? ¿O debería comprar ingredientes para una cena? Si bien ahora que no vivía sola tenía en cuenta que probablemente esos chicos comían en casa **–después de todo venían de un país al que le gustaba conservar las costumbres familiares–** , no iba a ser descortés y dejarlos a su cuenta. Además, de seguro ellos ni siquiera conocían la ciudad todavía.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

 _«Mejor los llamo y les pregunto qué prefieren»_ pensó tratando de calmarse. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el mismo número donde Mikey le había mandado un mensaje.

— _¿Hola?_ —saludó la recién conocida voz de Leo.

La chica entonces supo que el celular que el menor había usado en realidad era de su hermano mayor.

—Hola, Leo —saludó cordialmente—. Soy Miwa.

— _¡Ah! Hola, Miwa_ —su tono pareció ser más alegre—. _¿Alguna cosa en especial para que me llames?_

—Solamente quería saber si tú y tus hermanos preferirían comer comida hecha o si prefieren cocinar algo —se detuvo ella entonces enfrente de la puerta de su casa, y buscó las llaves en su bolso—. Ya sabes, para el almuerzo.

Entonces de repente alguien le abrió la puerta, y era Leo quien sostenía el teléfono y a la vez la miraba algo confundido.

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, y cortó la llamada.

—¿Qué haces en casa? —Preguntó confundida, mirándolo de arriba abajo notando su atuendo casual, con una camiseta azul que le llamó extrañamente la atención—. ¿No se supone que deberías estar estudiando?

—Ah, no, no —negó con una sonrisa amable el pelinegro—. En realidad yo no necesito estudiar más. La verdad, yo y Donnie nos graduamos y terminamos la universidad hace medio año. —Explicó con simplicidad.

La chica guardó silencio, y abrió la boca con impresión.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué vinieron? —inquirió con una ligera venita roja en la cabeza.

—A-ah… pues… —el muchacho se rascó la nuca mientras una gota de sudor surcaba su frente. Rió nerviosamente al notar la mirada asesina de la fémina—. S-solo vinimos a cuidar a Rafa y Mikey, je.

La joven volvió a guardar silencio, y luego le hizo una seña para que se hiciera un lado. Él, algo temeroso, salió de su camino y ella entró.

—P-por cierto… —comenzó nuevamente a hablar el ojiazul, pero con más nervios—. No necesitas comprar nada. Yo y Donnie ya hicimos las compras.

—¿Qué? —Se dio vuelta a mirarlo con impresión—. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Acaso conocen la ciudad?

—En realidad no, pero Donnie sabe cómo usar los mapas y esas cosas —contestó ya más calmado. La castaña soltó un simple sonido de afirmación, y ambos quedaron callados después—. Por cierto, no sabía que llegarías tan temprano. Aún no he preparado la cena.

—¿Tú vas a cocinar? —preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos y apuntándolo con un dedo.

—Ah… Sí, supongo. Cuando Mikey no puede yo me encargo de la comida. Pero debo decirte que diferencia de mi hermano, en realidad no hago comidas muy extravagantes. —Sonrió algo nervioso.

—No importa —negó satisfecha, y soltó un suspiro—. Y por cierto, por lo general no llego a esta hora del trabajo. Solo salí temprano ya que no había mucho que hacer.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

—Iré a cambiarme y bajaré en un momento. —Avisó dejando su bolso sobre el sofá de la sala y comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, quedó paralizada y tartamudeando las vocales. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de aclarar que no estaba alucinando. Prácticamente su habitación estaba brillando de tan limpia que estaba.

Su cama con las sábanas puestas impecablemente. El suelo casi brillaba, como si lo hubieran pulido cuidadosamente **–y quizás hasta podría ver su reflejo si prestaba atención–**. No había ni un grano de polvo sobre los muebles. Además, sus zapatos estaban todos ordenados y con sus pares cerca de su armario.

Algo temblorosa **–quizá por miedo o quizás por el shock que estaba sufriendo–** se acercó a su clóset, y lo abrió, encontrándose con todas sus prendas totalmente arregladas. Dobladas pulcramente, y los vestidos que casi nunca usaba puestos en percheros y totalmente planchados.

Con la mirada sombría, fue hacia un cajón, y lentamente lo abrió, encontrándose con su ropa interior toda puesta ordenadamente.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Suprimió las ganas de llorar de la vergüenza, y también intentó suprimir las ganas de matar a la persona que se atrevió a irrumpir su privacidad con tanto descaro.

Temblando como una gelatina y con una aura realmente oscura a su alrededor, además de una mirada psicópata, se encaminó hacia su baño. Al entrar, lo encontró igualmente limpio como si fuera de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Las toallas estaban sobre una mesita, sus cortinas estaban limpias y sin una sola mancha de humedad, los jabones y cosas especiales para la ducha estaban todos ordenados en un estante o cerca de la bañera.

Sintiendo su cuerpo pesar como nunca, se acercó al lavabo, y se apoyó en este, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no caer desmayada.

— _V-voy a matarlo…_ —murmuró débilmente, refiriéndose a la única persona quien sabía había sido el causante de tanto impoluto—. _De verdad… voy a matarlo…_

* * *

—Leo… —llamó una sombría voz detrás del muchacho, y este sintió un escalofrió que hizo que soltara la cuchara con la que revolvía su comida, y de paso se quedara totalmente paralizado.

—A-ah… Miwa —rió torpemente y se dio vuelta mientras sudaba y se llenaba de nervios. Notó la mirada asesina de la castaña, y comenzó a temblar—. ¿Q-qué se te ofrece?

La chica puso una mano en el hombro de Leo, y apretó con fuerza, mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada. El pobre temió más a que ella de algún instante a otro se lanzara a atacarlo.

—No te atrevas a volver a entrar a mi habitación, ¿entendiste? —Amenazó sin borrar su sonrisa en ningún momento—. Si lo haces te castraré mientras duermes.

—S-sí, e-entendido —aceptó con miedo y una sonrisa temblorosa—. No lo haré más.

—Bueno —afirmó soltándolo. Leonardo pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, pero lo disimuló—. ¿Qué cocinas? —miró hacia la olla que hacía un momento estaba revolviendo el pelinegro.

—Solamente es sopa de fideo —contestó desinteresado y ya calmado. Volvió a agarrar la cuchara y la sacó de la cacerola—. Es algo que me gustaba cocinar allá en Japón.

—Huele bien. —Comentó con una sonrisa amable. Pronto notó la cercanía que tenía con el muchacho **–y es que estaba prácticamente pegando hombro con él–** , y se alejó unos cuantos pasos intentando no demostrar su incomodidad, pero obviamente el chico lo notó.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió curiosamente.

—No, nada —negó volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa forzada—. Mejor… iré afuera. Necesito calmarme un momento. —Y dicho eso rápido salió de allí.

—Ah… Ok.

* * *

—Uf… —soltó con alivio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y recostándose en esta. _«¿Qué fue eso?»_ se preguntó mentalmente y bastante confundida. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con su jardín, pero notando que había algo diferente—. ¿Qué rayos…?

¿Aún tenía flores vivas? **–Porque que ella recordara todas sus flores terminaban por morirse a la primera semana de comprarlas–**. Había varias macetas con diferentes tipos de flores y plantas pequeñas. Caminó un par de pasos, y rápidamente notó a Donatello, quien estaba tranquilamente anotando alguna cosa en una libreta y estando enfrente de un par de tulipanes.

—Hola —saludó de repente la castaña, despertando al muchacho de su concentración y haciendo que este soltara un respingo y que casi se le cayera su libreta. Hizo una mueca de pena mientras él le dirigía una mirada molesta—. Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

—No lo hiciste en realidad —aclaró cambiando su expresión molesta por una curiosa—. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

—Hace poco —contestó tranquilamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Y, ¿de dónde aparecieron todas estas plantas? —miró a todo su alrededor con curiosidad.

El chico sonrió tiernamente.

—Yo las compré. Espero no molestarte —ella negó con la cabeza—. Es que este lugar se veía algo vacío, así que quise ponerle algo bonito.

—Bueno… En ese caso debería agradecerte —se rascó la nuca con algo de incomodidad—. Aunque no creo que sobrevivan mucho. Es New York después de todo. Aquí la naturaleza es algo inusual.

—No hay problema —afirmó animadamente—. Yo me encargaré de estas plantas, tú no tienes que preocuparte.

—Ah… de acuerdo, supongo —aceptó rendida, y un silencio algo incómodo se formó, hasta que ella recordó algo importante—. ¡Ah! Leo me contó que tú y él ya terminaron la universidad, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí, sí —afirmó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. La terminamos allá en Japón. Debo decir que nuestros maestros quedaron impresionados al llegar por primera vez, y eso que teníamos cerca de trece años cuando terminamos preparatoria.

—Oh, vaya. Debo decir que me impresionan. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de Rafael y Miguel Ángel?

—Ah, ellos. A diferencia de nosotros ellos no quisieron ser tan cerrados y estudiar en nuestro país, así que decidieron inscribirse a una universidad de aquí. En realidad yo y Leo no debimos venir, pero como nos criamos juntos desde pequeños, padre nos dijo que sería mejor que nosotros también viniéramos.

—Ajá —asintió ya entendiéndolo todo, hasta que notó algo que no había escuchado antes—. _Lo llamaste padre…_

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. Sólo… —rió algo nerviosa, y miró a su alrededor para encontrar algo que la ayudara a decir algo—. Ustedes no son como los chicos comunes a los que estoy acostumbrada. —Admitió con sinceridad

— _Eh…_ —el castaño hizo una mueca de entre impresión y malestar—. ¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?

Miwa sonrió inocentemente y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro, para luego comenzar a alejarse de nuevo hacia adentro.

—Sólo… cuida esas flores mientras estés aquí en New York.

Y la joven sabía que si esas flores sobrevivían a la gran ciudad, ellos también lo harían. Después de todo, cosas que no eran comunes allí, eran difíciles de mantener con vida.

Y ellos no eran comunes. Esos hermanastros que tenía no eran para nada comunes.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	7. Cosas incómodas

**Nombre del capítulo:** Cosas incómodas.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1240.

 **Notas:** No tengo mucho que decir, pero me gustaría que me agradecieran (?). Okno :v

Lo escribí y terminé hoy, así que si tiene fallas ortográficas avisen porfa ;u;

Y todavía no me he recuperado del todo, pero como los quiero les hago este regalo desde mi fría y poco cómoda silla enfrente de la computadora (?), y lo hago también porque mientras estaba acostada me abrumaban y me ahogaban las ideas (?

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** Cosas incómodas.

* * *

—¡Agh! Odio levantarme tan temprano y caminar después. —Se quejó con molestia el pelirrojo mientras observaba con ojos cansados las ruidosas calles a su alrededor.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó inocentemente su hermano menor mientras caminaba animado e infantil por la acera—. Si nos levantamos más tarde que de costumbre, y desayunamos bien.

—Pero no pude dormir lo suficiente —se excusó amargadamente—. Además, esta ciudad es de lo más ruidosa. —Declaró notando todo el barullo de bocinas y autos yendo de aquí para allá, además de los cientos de personas que estaban por todos lados hablando por sus teléfonos.

—Eso es lo mejor de este lugar —afirmó Miguel Ángel con una sonrisa entusiasta—. Es bastante movida, no es tranquila ni quieta como en Japón.

—No sé cómo te pueden gustar lugares así. —Aclaró entre dientes.

De pronto el rubio detuvo su andar al olfatear en el aire algo realmente conocido ya por su estómago. Giró la vista, buscó y buscó, hasta hallar el cartel que anunciaba lo que tanto deseaba encontrar.

Una pizzería.

Sus ojos se iluminaron como grandes estrellas.

—¡Quiero comer una pizza! —exclamó de repente, espantando al pelirrojo, quien le dio un sopapo.

—No —negó burdo—. Iremos a casa ya. De seguro Leo está preparando el almuerzo, o quizás es posible que ya lo haya terminado. De todos modos, no podemos comer tanta pizza. Mikey, podrías perder tu figura.

—¿Eh? Pero si jamás en mi vida he engordado. —Se quejó ya desanimado. Su hermano rodó los ojos y estirándolo del brazo aceleró el paso tratando de alejarse lo más posible de esa pizzería.

Siguieron su camino a casa. Por suerte lo habían memorizado o se hubieran perdido hacía rato.

De vez en cuando notaban algo extraño. Miradas, muchas miradas, la mayoría femeninas, y algunas otras de otros chicos. Rafael bufó con molestia y casi con asco. _«Había olvidado que aquí la homosexualidad está realmente permitida»._

—Vamooos, Rafa —intentó nuevamente el menor tratar de convencer a su hermano—. Hay muchas pizzerías. Detengámonos en alguna a comer al menos un pedazo.

—No.

—¡Yo quiero un pedazooo! —lloriqueó Mikey.

—No, y no me vas a convencer. Yo no soy Donnie.

El menor dejó de llorar falsamente, y puso cara de decepción.

— _Ouuu… Con Donnie sí funciona…_ —se quejó en silencio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y seguía caminando a un lado del pelirrojo.

Por otro lado, Rafa seguía notando las miradas intensas de las personas a su alrededor, y de vez en cuando escuchaba una que otra chica suspirar y charlar en susurros con alguna compañera de lo lindos que eran ambos **–pero Mikey no prestaba atención a ninguna otra cosa que no fueran los carteles donde mostraban los diferentes tipos de pizzas que vendían–**.

El ojiverde bufó con molestia y trató de acelerar el paso. Pero igual seguía viendo mujeres por todos lados que los miraban y hablaban entre sonrisas tontas o pervertidas.

 _«Por Kamisama, ¿acaso todas aquí son así de idiotas por los hombres?»_ se preguntó con molestia.

De seguro si se acercaba a pedirle alguna cosa a cualquiera de ellas, estas caerían a sus pies como simples tapetes.

Sin querer y sin darse cuenta debido a que ya se había puesto a divagar terminó por chocar contra alguien, y ambos salieron golpeados.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó con molestia el chico, observando a la alta fémina de fulminantes ojos amarillos y corto cabello azul que tenía enfrente y con quien había chocado—. Tú…

—No molestes, idiota —avisó fríamente ella, dejando sin palabras al joven—. Y no te metas en mi camino. —Y dichas esas palabras, rodeó al pelirrojo y continuó su anterior rumbo.

Y Rafael quedó de piedra. Nunca antes lo habían tratado de esa manera **–ya que por lo general las personas con solo verlo se disculpaban con algo de miedo y salían corriendo–** , y menos una mujer. Impactado todavía y con un ligero y extraño sentimiento que crecía a cada segundo, dio vuelta y miró esa corta cabellera y esa imponente silueta alejarse.

—¡Oye! —La llamó, y efectivamente la chica se detuvo y lo miró con molestia—. ¿C-cómo te llamas?

—¿Mm? —Pareció quedar confundida, pero luego sonrió de lado y volvió a caminar en su dirección hasta quedar frente a él—. Parece que tienes agallas, niño —declaró sin borrar su sonrisa, pero luego la cambió por una más tranquila—. Mona Lisa, un placer. —Le extendió la mano con cortesía.

—A-ah… Rafael, s-soy Rafael —contestó nervioso y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y le estrechó la mano—. U-un placer también.

—Eres un chico valiente —afirmó la peliazul—. Supongo que podríamos encontrarnos en un tiempo. Adiós. —Se despidió con una sonrisa coqueta, para luego dar vuelta y alejarse.

Y el chico se había quedado de piedra y con los ojos en blanco, para luego sonreír como idiota y tambalearse.

—Esperaré ese tiempo con ansias. —Alegó ilusionado.

Mientras tanto, Miguel Ángel ya había salido corriendo a meterse en una de las pizzerías más cercanas.

* * *

—Dime, Leo —pidió la castaña a la par que ponía los platos sobre la mesa—, ¿cómo es allá en Japón?

—¿Mm? —El pelinegro dejó de mirar su comida para mirarla a ella con algo de confusión—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… Hay cosas diferentes allá de donde vienen, ¿no? —aventuró ya poniendo los cubiertos y las servilletas.

Leonardo se había quedado en blanco unos segundos mientras recordaba su hogar, hasta que finalmente reaccionó luego de ladear un poco la cabeza. Sonrió nervioso.

—Ah, sí —afirmó, volviendo a la realidad nuevamente y respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica—. La verdad sí, algunas cosas son diferentes.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Ah… Hay demasiado tráfico aquí en comparación a la ciudad en donde nosotros vivíamos.

—Ah.

Y silencio. Mucho, mucho silencio.

—Siendo sincero este lugar tiene demasiada tensión —aclaró de repente Donnie apareciendo de la nada, y espantando tanto a Miwa como a Leo—. En mi opinión ustedes necesitan más conversación que solamente esa, ¿no creen? Digo, si quieren fortalecer los lazos familiares deberían preguntar cosas más personales, como por ejemplo: Miwa, ¿de qué color es tu ropa interior?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

En ese momento, la atmosfera realmente se volvió oscura, y las miradas del pelinegro y la chica parecieron perder brillo. Ambos retomaron sus labores ignorando lo que les había causado el comentario del científico.

—¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó confundido el castaño, y los dos mayores lo miraron fríamente y casi de manera asesina por dentro.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	8. De almuerzos y problemas

**Nombre del capítulo:** De almuerzos y problemas.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Total de palabras:** 1075.

 **Notas:** Supongo que este es otro regalo mal hecho (?, ya que lastimosamente inspiración-chan se niega a hacer aparición y me deja vacía :'v

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** De almuerzos y problemas.

* * *

— _Tú… Tú, maldito enano…_ —murmuraba un furibundo Rafa mientras estiraba a Mikey del cuello de la camiseta, mientras este simplemente comía gustoso una rebanada de pizza.

— _Mm… Está delicioso…_ —alegó el chico como enésima vez con el rostro de idiota y la baba cayéndole a litros. Y entonces le daba otro mordisco, y lo disfrutaba—. _Ay, creo que lloraré…_

—No exageres —reclamó de mala gana—. Debería golpearte por no hacerme caso, idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre separarte de mí así de la nada? ¡Creí que te confundieron con una chica y te secuestraron!

—¿Eh? Pero si así fuera tú de todas formas no te ibas a dar cuenta —aclaró sinceramente, haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera una venita en la frente—. Después de todo… estabas muy concentrado en esa chica de cabello azul, ¿eh? —su sonrisa infantil pasó a una burlona y le dio ligeros codazos a su hermano una vez este lo hubo soltado.

—No molestes. —Lo apartó de un empujón y aceleró un poco más la caminata.

— _Eh…_ —Mikey volvió a sonreír con sorna y se acercó a molestar al ojiverde—. Pero vaya que te quedaste en blanco cuando ella te habló, ¿nooo?

—Tsk. —Un ligero rubor se extendió por su rostro y apartó rápidamente la mirada para que su molesto hermano no lo notara.

—Pero, lastimosamente, esa chica tiene como cinco o seis años más que tú, ¿no crees? —Inquirió sonando falsamente triste y haciendo una pose dramática—. ¡Oh! Pobre Rafa, se ha enamorado de una adulta, y él es un niño. ¡Oh, no! ¿Será este un amor no correspondido? ¿Cómo terminará esta complicada historia?

—Terminará conmigo pateándote el trasero… ¡si no te callas de una vez! —sus ojos ardían en furia, y eso asustó al menor, quien se encogió ligeramente.

—Oki. Sólo… me comeré mi pizza. —Alegó nervioso mientras volvía su atención a su deliciosa rebanada de pizza.

* * *

—Ah, llegaron, pasen —afirmó la castaña haciéndose a un lado para que ambos jóvenes entraran a la casa. Ellos dos la miraron con algo de curiosidad una vez estuvieron los tres dentro—. ¿Qué?

—Eh… ¿A qué hora llegas de tu trabajo? —preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

Ella rodó los ojos ligeramente.

—Salí temprano, no es nada del otro mundo —contestó de mala gana, y se dirigió al comedor—. Mejor cámbiense y vayamos todos a comer de una vez. Los estábamos esperando.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

* * *

—Y díganme —comenzó a hablar Donnie dirigiéndose a Rafa y Mikey mientras agarraba con un par de palillos el fideo en su plato—, ¿cómo les fue en su primer día? ¿Entendieron bien?

—Sí, sí —afirmó algo fastidiado el pelirrojo—. Solamente Mikey se la pasó en las nubes imaginando los diferentes tipos de pizzas que podría comer. —Alegó mirando furtivamente hacia el menor, quien comía alegremente sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

—Mikeyyy —reprendió suavemente Leo despertando de su ensoñación al rubio, quien lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Qué te dije sobre meterte demasiado en tu imaginación? Deberías prestar más atención a las clases, que para tus estudios vinimos hasta aquí.

El de pecas tragó toda su comida y se dispuso a quejarse.

—Pero si todas esas cosas ya nos lo había enseñado Donnie el año pasado —reclamó con tono infantil—. Esas clases están muy atrasadas. —Se quejó por último mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

—Igual, deberías prestar atención para que el maestro no te riña después, ¿de acuerdo? —aclaró Leo sabiamente.

El menor soltó un suspiro y asintió, rendido.

—Bien, bien —aceptó, y luego sonrió malvadamente a la par que miraba de reojo hacia su hermano pelirrojo—. Por cierto, hoy Rafa se entretuvo bastante en la calle hablando con una neoyorquina.

Ante eso, el aludido se atragantó con su comida y comenzó a toser como si no hubiera un mañana. Tuvieron que pasarle varios vasos de agua antes de que por fin se recuperara.

— _Y…_ —continuó el mayor de los hermanos, dejando de lado su comida y mirando seriamente a Rafa—. ¿Cómo era esa chica? —preguntó de la nada con una sonrisa malévola. Al pelirrojo se le oscureció el rostro.

—¡Ah! Era alta —comenzó a enumerar Mikey con entusiasmo—, de cabello azul, ojos amarillo de brillante, parece que hacía ejercicio o algo así porque tenía buena forma. Pero por otro lado… yo no le vi lo bonita para que Rafa le gustara. Mm… ¿Quizás fue porque chocó con él y no se disculpó? —pensó en voz alta.

Leo y Donnie observaron a Rafael, quien asesinaba con la mirada a Miguel Ángel.

—Mikeyyy, esta noche cuídate porque… ¡Te voy a matar! —amenazó casi saltando sobre él.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó asustado el rubio, lanzándose sobre Donnie y haciendo que la silla de este se tambaleara—. ¡Auxilio!

—¡Mikey, cuidado! —avisó el de ojos azules notando que esos dos podrían caerse en cualquier momento del asiento.

—¡Salte, Mikey! ¡Pesas mucho! —exclamó hastiado el castaño intentando apartar a su hermano de encima.

—De esta no te me escapas, enano. —Continuó amenazando el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos ardían en furia.

Mientras tanto, Miwa seguía comiendo su comida y admirando a la vez la escandalosa escena enfrente. A su lado, Leo se rascaba la nuca con nervios y vergüenza.

—¿Siempre son así? —inquirió la castaña al chico a su lado.

—Sí, lastimosamente —afirmó apenado el pelinegro—. L-lo siento si te estamos causando problemas, los detendré ahora.

—No, no hace falta —negó con una sonrisa divertida, y volvió a mirar el barullo de enfrente—. Déjalos, quiero ver cómo termina esto. Jamás había presenciado tan de cerca el verdadero bardo.

Ante eso el muchacho tragó pesado y desvió la vista.

Una tarde de almuerzo muy animado, eso fue lo que tuvo Miwa ese día. Algo que hacía tiempo ya no había disfrutado.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	9. De lazos y limpieza

**Nombre del capítulo:** De lazos y limpieza.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Total de palabras:** 1340.

 **Notas:** Algo corto, pero espero les agrade :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** De lazos y limpieza.

* * *

—Hora de la televisión —avisó Miwa mientras se desperezaba y cerraba su computadora. Los demás chicos la miraron con curiosidad, y ella les sonrió de lado—. ¿No vienen? —inquirió divertida yéndose al sofá.

Se miraron entre ellos, y corriendo y empujándose también fueron a tomar sus asientos frente al televisor, esperando a que la dueña de la casa se decidiera por el canal que iban a ver.

—¿Tú no vienes, Leo? —preguntó inocentemente Mikey al ver al hermano mayor todavía en la cocina tratando de quitar una mancha de un plato de comida.

—No, estoy bien aquí, peleando con la suciedad. —Alegó este aun tratando de quitar esa molesta mancha que impedía que su trabajo se hubiera finalizado.

—Bueno, pero, ¿seguro que no es demasiado? —Interrogó la castaña enarcando una ceja, y el pelinegro negó con una sonrisa—. Está… bien, supongo. ¡Bueno! Entonces veremos mi programa favorito: ¡Héroes Espaciales!

Enseguida Rafa, Donnie y Mikey miraron con confusión hacia ella, y Leo mientras tanto se quedaba de piedra y con la vista en la nada. Mientras, la muchacha quedaba confundida ante esas reacciones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida, y encendió la tele, justamente mostrando el intro de la serie que quería ver.

—¡Háganme lugar! —Pidió eufórico el hermano mayor dejando de lado el plato y corriendo hasta tomar asiento en el sofá, al lado de la chica y su hermano temperamental. Una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos brillantes fueron su expresión—. ¡¿También lo pasan por américa?! —preguntó emocionado.

La chica quedó con una mueca y un tic en el ojo, y finalmente asintió lentamente.

—¿T-tú conoces… Héroes Espaciales? —preguntó casi balbuceando del impacto poco convencional que había sufrido.

—Sí, es su programa favorito —contestó Donatello con aburrimiento mientras se recostaba en una mano—. Lo veía todos los días allá en Japón cuando terminaba sus quehaceres.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo la castaña, y luego volvió a mirar al animado muchacho que tenía a su lado—. Vaya, y yo que creía que era el único serio y normal entre ustedes.

—Por favor —pidió de pronto Rafa sarcásticamente—. Si nadie en nuestra familia es normal. —Alegó con una sonrisa de obviedad.

Miguel Ángel entonces abrazó a Miwa por los hombros.

—Somos una familia unida, pero eso es gracias a que todos somos raros. —Declaró con una sonrisa inocente y dulce.

—O-ok, supongo.

* * *

—¿Leo habrá lavado mi ropa? —Se preguntó en voz alta a la par que se dirigía a la secadora. Cuando llegó, respiró hondo esperando a que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, y abrió el aparato—. _¿Pero qué…?_

Quedó de piedra y con un aura oscura. Sí, le había lavado la ropa, hasta la ropa interior.

—¡Grrr! ¡LEONARDO!

El chico simplemente abrió grande los ojos al oír el grito, y accidentalmente dejó caer su teléfono al suelo a causa del impacto, y este se rompió en pedazos.

— _Oh, mierda…_ —murmuró con la expresión decaída al ver asesinado a su celular.

—¡No toques más mi ropa! —avisó desde su posición la castaña, sacando a toda prisa todas sus cosas y yendo corriendo hasta su habitación.

—La pierdes, hermano —alegó de pronto Rafa, quien estaba tranquilamente bebiendo una soda en el sofá. El aludido lo miró mal—. Si tu hermana te odia, ¿no crees que todas las chicas lo harán?

—No es de tu incumbencia —declaró molesto y se agachó a recoger los pedazos de su teléfono—. Además, ¿qué querías que hiciera con toda esa ropa sucia en el cesto?

—Dejarla ahí, sin hacer nada —afirmó seriamente, y luego lo apuntó acusadoramente—. ¿Qué harías tú si ella lavara tu ropa?

—Le agradecería. —Contestó con sinceridad.

—Oh, rayos. Tú nunca conseguirás novia. —Declaró con tono amargo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida e ignoraba la mala mirada azul de Leo.

* * *

—¡Y me lava la ropa, ¿puedes creerlo?! —Se quejó la castaña mientras hacía ademanes con las manos y abría grande los ojos—. Aún después de decirle un montón de veces que no necesita hacerlo, él nuevamente lo hace y lo hace.

—Ajá —afirmó con desinterés la pelinegra que tenía enfrente y que bebía su refresco con naturalidad. De repente le sonrió a su amiga con socarronería—. Más que un hermanastro te conseguiste un mayordomo.

—No juegues. —Pidió con fastidio.

—No juego. Yo quisiera uno de esos —se quejó infantilmente recostándose en una palma—. Mm… ¿Me lo prestarías un día de estos? Enserio necesito a alguien que limpie mi casa.

—Él no es un sirviente, Shini —aclaró con cierta molestia mientras se arreglaba un poco el despeinado cabello que se le había quedado a causa de sus incesantes quejas. La de ojos ámbar le sonrió de lado—. ¿Qué?

—Eres egoísta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Te lo quieres quedar solo para ti.

—¿Eh? ¡No! Claro que no —negó rápidamente y algo ofendida, y su amiga le lanzó una mirada sospechosa que la hizo dudar unos momentos y pensarlo mejor—. Bueno… La verdad podría decirse que sí —admitió tildando la cabeza y haciendo una ligera mueca de pena—. Desde que llegaron, Leo se la ha pasado limpiando la casa hasta dejarla impecable, y Donnie se encarga del jardín, el cual por cierto está realmente precioso gracias a las flores que compró.

—¡Oh, wow! —Exclamó irguiéndose y sonriendo—. Me gustaría ir a verlo por mí misma. La última vez que fui era un asco ese jardín. Todas tus plantas estaban muertas.

—Sí, sí, no me lo recuerdes por favor —pidió de mala gana, pero luego volvió a sonreír amigable—. Pero debo decir que me está gustando esto de pasar tiempo con ellos. ¿Sabes? Mi estilo de vida ha mejorado desde que llegaron… o eso es lo que todos en la oficina dicen.

—Mm… ¿Por qué será? —preguntó mirándola de manera divertida.

—Bueno… Quizás sea porque ahora me levanto temprano y desayuno las comidas deliciosas que prepara Mikey, o tal vez que Donnie se encarga de arreglar todas mis alarmas, o porque Rafa siempre anda molestándome y haciendo que juegue como hacía tiempo no hacía. No sé, todos ellos sacan algo bueno de mí.

—¿Y qué hay de Leonardo? —preguntó curiosa.

—¿Leo? —Inquirió, y varias escenas volvieron a su mente—. Eh… Debería decir que agradezco todo lo que hace por mí, pero… es algo molesto a veces.

—¿Molesto?

—Sí, molesto. Como que no le gusta escucharme mucho y tiende a hacer las cosas impecables todo el tiempo, pero… a pesar de eso… pienso que es alguien que también logra sacarme algo bueno.

—Como tu humor —declaró de repente sonriendo malvadamente. Miwa puso cara confundida—. Por lo que me has contado, siempre está haciendo cosas buenas y cosas malas según tú, pero lo único que yo sé con todo eso es que él termina siendo el más cercano a ti. ¿Cómo es que aún no lo has matado luego de todas las cosas que dices que hace? Si yo lo hiciera de seguro tú cortas cualquier lazo conmigo.

—Ah, no seas así —le dio un ligero empujón, y ambas rieron un poco. La castaña miró la hora en su reloj y se apresuró a terminar su bebida—. Debo irme, llegaré tarde al trabajo.

—Sí, no hay problema —aceptó con tranquilidad—. ¡Ah! Y voy a ir a tu casa el viernes.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. Con todo lo que me has contado, ¿cómo esperas que duerma? ¡Quiero conocer a esos hermanastros tuyos!

—De acuerdo. Hasta el viernes entonces.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	10. De enamoramientos y chicos perfectos

**Nombre del capítulo:** De enamoramientos y chicos perfectos.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1445.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** De enamoramientos y chicos perfectos.

* * *

—¿Que ustedes qué? —preguntó nuevamente la castaña con reflejos rubios mientras veía con los ojos muy abiertos a los dos chicos que se encontraban en la habitación.

—Sí, vamos a trabajar —afirmó una vez más Donatello con una sonrisa amable. Leo, quien estaba secando unos platos y poniéndolos en la alacena, asintió con la cabeza—. No creías que íbamos a estar aquí como si nada, ¿verdad? Nosotros tenemos que pagarte el alojarnos aquí.

—P-pero… —comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de la nada—. Si con la limpieza ya está bien, con eso basta, ¿sí?

—No, claro que no —negó Leo ya dejando el último plato en su lugar—. El que nos mantengas aquí es demasiado también, y ya llevamos dos semanas. Además, necesitamos algo de dinero y padre no puede mantenernos por siempre. Así que trabajaremos.

—Pero… ¿Dónde?

—¡Ah! No te preocupes por eso —declaró de pronto el castaño sonriendo animadamente—. En realidad ya conseguimos trabajos hace unos días atrás. Yo trabajaré en una empresa de investigación, y Leo trabajará en un _bufete_ de abogados como novato por unos días.

—¿En un qué? —repitió mirando impactada al pelinegro. Este a su vez la miró con inocencia.

—¿No lo sabías? Leo estudió derechos —informó Donnie con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Además se graduó con honores. Yo también, pero yo estudié energía molecular y ciencia aplicada.

—A-ah… a-ah… ah… —la pobre muchacha no tenía palabras, y sentía que caería desmayada en cualquier momento—. _¿U-ustedes dos…?_ —los apuntó a ambos aún sin tener palabras qué decir.

Y finalmente cayó de rodillas mirando a la nada.

—¡Miwa! —rápidamente ambos fueron junto a ella a ver qué le sucedía.

 _«Tengo a un par de chicos prodigio en mi casa»_ pensó anonadada, ignorando la linterna que pasaba frente a sus ojos a causa del chequeo que Donnie le estaba haciendo. _«Padre, ¿de dónde rayos sacaste a estos chicos? ¿Acaso son de otro planeta? Dime que no estás involucrado con la NASA o nada que tenga que ver con lo paranormal»._

—Ustedes… ¿De qué mundo son? —preguntó de pronto despertando de su trance y dejando confundidos a ambos muchachos.

—Eh… ¿De la tierra? —contestó Leonardo algo dudoso, no por la respuesta, más bien por la claridad que tenía Miwa en esos momentos.

—Creo que deberías descansar un poco —avisó el castaño mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en sofá, y luego Leo le tendía una taza de té y ella lo agarraba con la mirada oscurecida—. Quizás hayas experimentado un shock severo, así que es mejor que no te excedas por nada, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Um…_ —le dio un sorbo a su té y luego miro al de lentes—. ¿También te graduaste en medicina? —preguntó casualmente y en broma. Pero la expresión que recibió la hizo querer cerrar la boca para siempre.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Inquirió desconcertado, y luego apuntó hacia su hermano—. Leo también se graduó de medicina, por cierto. —El aludido asintió un par de veces.

Miwa sonrió nerviosa y los miró a ambos. _«¿De qué planeta de superdotados aparecieron estos dos?»._

—Tengo que ir al baño. —Avisó rápidamente pasándole la tacita blanca al ojiazul para luego salir corriendo directo al cuarto de baño más cercano.

* * *

—Las clases se están poniendo aburridas, ¿no crees, Rafa? —alegó amargamente el rubio mirando a su hermano quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Sí, la verdad, algo —aceptó bastante desinteresado—. Pero de todas formas no hay nada qué hacerle. ¿A qué clase tenemos que ir ahora? —preguntó entonces cambiando rápidamente de tema.

— _Mm…_ —el menor buscó en su libreta—. La clase 3-A. Creo que están pasando…

—Vamos —lo estiró del brazo enseguida para acelerar un poco el paso, pero extrañamente de repente chocaron contra alguien al intentar doblar un pasillo—. ¡Oy…!

Sí, quedó nuevamente sin habla al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Oh, eres tú —contestó sonriendo ligeramente la muchacha de extravagante cabello. Le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la cabeza a Rafa, y sonrió dulcemente hacia Mikey—. ¿Eres su hermano? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—¿Eh? ¿De este idiota? —Le palmeó un par de veces la espalda al pelirrojo, despertándolo de su trance y haciendo que este le gruñera con enojo—. Sí, sí lo soy. Mi nombre es Mikey, y tú debes ser Mona Lisa, ¿no es así? —apartó un poco al mayor y le estrechó la mano amigablemente a la chica.

—Sí, así me llamo. Un gusto conocerte, Mikey.

—¿Sabes? Desde ayer, Rafa no paraba de ha… —el de ojos verdes rápidamente le cubrió la boca y sonrió nervioso.

—No, nada, él a veces dice cosas sin sentido, ¿sabes? No le hagas caso —dijo nervioso, y comenzó a alejarse lentamente—. P-pero supongo que… ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

La peliazul pestañeó un par de veces a la par que los veía alejarse, y hasta que finalmente los vio desaparecer por un pasillo. Entonces, encogiéndose de hombros, retomó su camino a donde sea que tenía que ir.

Por otro lado, Rafael estaba hecho bolita en un rincón sujetándose de la cabeza y con la mirada desesperada. Mientras, Mikey solamente se dedicaba a reír con maldad.

—Vaya que te has enamorado, hermano. —Declaró con burla el rubio.

Rafa por otro lado se puso a murmurar mil y un cosas de lo bonita que estaba esa muchacha y que de ahora en adelante probablemente la vería todos los días **–y eso lo ponía de lo más feliz–**.

* * *

—¡Oh! Tú debes ser la amiga de Miwa, Shinigami, ¿no es así? —Preguntó amablemente Leonardo con una sonrisa leve. Por otro lado, la fémina solamente asintió mientras su boca se abría ligeramente—. Un placer conocerla, señorita. Yo soy Leonardo —hizo una reverencia galante, descolocando a la pelinegra—. Lastimosamente no podré estar por ahora ya que debo salir, pero Miwa la está esperando en la sala. Me retiro. —Hizo otra reverencia y dándole paso para que entrara a la casa –cosa que hizo, pero sin dejar de mirar con impacto al chico–, él salió de ahí cerrando la puerta.

Shini quedó en blanco unos segundos, hasta que su amiga apareció y la estiró rápidamente.

—¡Shini! —La llamó con una cara de desesperación. Ambas llegaron a la sala—. Qué bueno que estás aquí, necesitaba alguien normal con quien hablar —la aludida no mostró ningún signo de haberle escuchado, parecía ida en un profundo trance mirando al suelo—. ¿Shini? ¿Estás ahí?

—Hey —la llamó de pronto, volviendo en sí y mirándola con impresión—. Ese chico, Leonardo, tiene más modales que la reina de Inglaterra. ¡Incluso hizo una reverencia al saludarme! —declaró impresionada volviendo su mirada hacia la puerta.

—Sí, sí —afirmó decaída la castaña, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá donde estaba descansando hasta que fue a ver a la ojiámbar—. ¿Ves de lo que te hablo? Ellos no… no son muy normales que digamos. Y, ¿quieres saber algo que te dejará con la boca abierta?

—Dime. —Ordenó curiosa tomando asiento a su lado.

—Ellos ya terminaron sus carreras universitarias —Shinigami enarcó una ceja, casi sin creérselo—. ¡Hablo enserio! Incluso Leo tiene dos doctorados, uno de derecho y otro de medicina. Y ni qué decir de Donnie, él tiene como cinco.

— _Oh… por… Dios…_ —murmuró cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras sus ojos se salían de su órbita.

—Sí, es impresionante, lo sé —afirmó la ojimiel soltando un suspiro—. Y ahora ellos comenzarán a trabajar.

—Dios mío. Y, ¿cuántos años tienen?

—Dieciocho.

—¡Oh, Dios! Yo a esa edad aún vivía con mis padres y estaba a la mitad de terminar mi carrera.

—Sí, es impresionante, ¿no? —se recostó en el posa brazos y soltó un suspiro cansado.

Shinigami la miró con curiosidad.

—¿De dónde le hizo tu padre para sacar a estos chicos? —preguntó con su típico tono bromista y juguetón.

— _Sí…_ —soltó en un murmullo—. Yo también quisiera saberlo. Son… algo raros, ¿verdad?

—¿Raros? —Repitió, y rió a carcajadas, confundiendo a Miwa—. ¡No, querida! ¡Son unos chicos perfectos!

—… ¿Eh?

—Tienes unos chicos perfectos en tu casa. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me prestas uno? Juro que lo cuidaré bien.

—… ¿Qué?

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	11. De enamoramientos y chicos perfectos 2

**Nombre del capítulo:** De enamoramientos y chicos perfectos 2.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1695.

 **Notas:** Algo que les dejo antes de irme a dormir :'v

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** De enamoramientos y chicos perfectos 2.

* * *

—¡Ah, Miwa! —Llamó un apurado Donatello mientras aparecía en la sala a la par que trataba de anudarse la corbata y se alisaba la bata de laboratorio blanca que llevaba encima—. Te dejé unas medicinas sobre la mesa del comedor, tómalas en media hora y te sentirás mejor —notó entonces a la pelinegra que estaba sentada a un lado de su hermanastra—. ¡Oh! Lo siento, no te había visto —se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano, ella lo estrechó—. Soy Donatello Hamato, hermanastro de Miwa. Tú debes ser Shinigami, ¿no es así? —La aludida asintió algo fuera de sí—. ¡Sí! Acerté. Por cierto, ¿es ese tu nombre real? Porque, sabes, Shinigami en realidad se le llama a aquellas personas japonesas que…

—Donnie —interrumpió Miwa de pronto con seriedad, y el chico la miró—. Creo que se te hace tarde, ¿no?

—¡Es cierto! —Afirmó de golpe volviendo a la realidad **–pues había empezado a divagar como siempre–.** Soltó la mano de Shinigami y haciendo una reverencia elegante **—.** Debo irme, llego tarde a mi turno de trabajo. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡No tomen drogas!

Y salió corriendo de allí, en el camino agarrando un maletín negro hasta salir por la puerta de enfrente y cerrarla con algo de fuerza.

Las dos muchachas se quedaron calladas en el living, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Eh… ¿Shini? —llamó de repente la castaña, mostrándose algo nerviosa.

Su amiga se dio la vuelta, mientras sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente y sonreía de lado.

—Dime que ese chico es otro de tus hermanastros —fue lo único que pidió la pelinegra, y Miwa asintió no muy segura de la respuesta que debía darle—. ¡Dios! Y yo que creía que las batas de laboratorio eran algo tan horrible, pero a él le queda increíblemente sexy. —Volvió a mirar emocionada hacia la puerta mientras ahogaba un grito chillón.

— _Siento que esto se está saliendo de control…_ —murmuró nerviosa y con un aura oscura.

—Pero aún no me has presentado a tus otros dos hermanastros —declaró Shinigami dándose vuelta a mirarla como siempre, con esa sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Cuántos eran, por cierto? Cuatro, ¿verdad? Aún no he conocido a esos otros dos, pero supongo que con los dos que ya he visto, no me decepcionarán.

La castaña desvió la vista.

 _«Creo que eso es lo que me preocupa»._

* * *

—¿Puedo usar tu baño? —preguntó de repente la pelinegra.

Miwa se tragó la pastilla que le había ordenado Donatello, y asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, ya sabes dónde está. —Afirmó con tranquilidad mientras dejaba el vaso que había usado en el lavabo.

Enseguida Shinigami se levantó de su lugar y salió de ahí, pero al cabo de unos segundos, volvió con el rostro inexpresivo y un aura extrañamente oscura.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó curiosa la ojimiel al ver tan extrañamente cambiaba a su amiga.

—E-es que tu baño… está tan limpio que… parece que hay espejos por todos lados. —Comentó nerviosamente y quizás hasta algo asustada.

—A-ah… —fue lo único que Miwa pudo decir—. S-sí, Leo lo limpió.

—S-siento que si hago algo mal, arruinaré una obra maestra. —Comentó ya algo asqueada.

—Yo también pienso eso a veces, pero… n-no importa. No es la gran cosa —declaró tratando de sonar calmada, pero se encontraba realmente nerviosa. De pronto su rostro también se tornó inexpresivo—. Aunque lo ensucies Leo volverá a limpiarlo una y otra vez, siempre dejándolo impecable.

—¿S-sabes? En estos momentos de verdad quiero a llevarme a Leonardo como mi mayordomo a que limpie mi casa.

—No lo harás —aseguró oscuramente, asustando ligeramente a la pelinegra—. No te dejaré hacerlo. No lo necesitas, tú estás bien viviendo sola, yo no.

—O-ok.

De pronto oyeron la puerta principal abrirse y luego voces juveniles, dos, una quejándose y otra bromeando y riendo. Al final, las dos personas llegaron también a la cocina, quedando callados al ver allí a las dos muchachas.

Eran Rafa y Mikey quienes habían llegado recién.

Un silencio algo incómodo se formó, nadie tenía algo en mente para decir.

—¡A-ah! —De pronto el rubio reaccionó, y sonrió algo nervioso—. P-perdón si interrumpimos algo, Miwa. Olvidamos que hoy tenías visita.

De pronto se escuchó un clic y seguido de eso un flash, que descolocó a todo el mundo, menos a Shinigami, puesto que ella había sido la causante al haber agarrado su teléfono para tomarle de la nada una foto al menor de ojos celestes.

—¿Eh? —soltó confundido Mikey al notar que le habían capturado en fotografía.

—Para recuerdo de que alguna vez vi un ángel. —Admitió tranquilamente la pelinegra, volviendo a guardar su celular, y sonreír de lado como siempre.

Entonces Miguel Ángel pudo notarla realmente, y era poco decir que su corazón había latido con fuerza, no, su corazón prácticamente chocó una y otra vez como endemoniado contra sus costillas como si quisiera salirse de su cuerpo y perseguir a la fémina, tal y como había hecho ese corazoncito del corto animado que alguna vez vio por accidente.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y sonriendo coquetamente, se acercó tranquilamente a la pelinegra.

—Hola, mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, pero puedes decirme Mi-key —saludó lo más galante posible y además demasiado cerca para ser normal. La ojiámbar parpadeó un par de veces, y se alejó unos pasitos—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Dime Shinigami —contestó con tranquilidad y casi denotando cierto hastío—. No estás mal para ser un niño.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal. —Alegó con tono coqueto.

—Ya valiste, Mikey —enseguida Rafa agarró del suéter a su hermano y lo estiró para que se alejara de la chica, antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez. Caminó hasta la salida de la cocina aún con el rubio quejándose—. Soy Rafael, adiós.

Y se fueron.

Hubo otro corto silencio en la cocina.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir Shinigami mirando hacia su compañera—. Cuánta calidez el de tu hermano Rafael, ¿eh? —bromeó.

—Ni que lo digas —soltó con desdén—. Supongamos que no está de humor.

—Y ese Miguel Ángel —nombró al chico mientras ponía una mano en su mentón y pensaba con una sonrisa malvada, que realmente hizo sospechar a la castaña—. Digamos que está para convertirlo en modelo personal. ¿Me lo prestas?

—… No.

—Ouuu. Malvada.

* * *

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó un molesto Mikey mientras entraba a la habitación y tiraba su mochila algún lado, para luego tirarse a la cama boca arriba. Infló sus mejillas y miró de manera fulminante hacia su hermano pelirrojo—. Acabas de arruinarme una oportunidad.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para ligar con una chica que es como cinco años mayor que tú? —Inquirió igualmente con molestia, y tomando asiento en su cama, negó con la cabeza—. Ah-ah. Ni lo pienses, enano.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Tú también estás enamorado de una chica que es como cinco años mayor que tú. —Atacó con una sonrisa malvada.

Rafa se tensó y miró enojado a su hermanito menor.

—N-no es lo mismo —excusó mientras desviaba la vista al notar la sonrisa insistente de Mikey—. Al menos ella no es amiga de Miwa.

—¿Y eso qué? Yo también tengo derechos, ¿sabes? —se quejó infantilmente haciendo pucheros.

Rafa le tiró una almohada.

—Cállate, y ni pienses en coquetear otra vez con esa Shinigami. No me da buena espina.

—Hmp —se quejó nuevamente el menor, sentándose en su cama y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sacó una foto? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—… No querrás saberlo, yo tampoco quiero saberlo, y nadie querrá saberlo. Así que no te quejes y haz lo que te mando, ¿entendido? —ordenó apuntándolo con un dedo.

El menor giró la cabeza con insumisión, enojando más al ojiverde.

—Tú no eres Leo para mandarme, búfalo. —Alegó con rebeldía. Rafael tuvo un tic en la ceja mientras hacía una sonrisa torcida.

—Sabes que te mataré, ¿verdad? —alegó de repente, para luego lanzarse a atacar al rubio.

—¡WAAA! ¡No! ¡Ayuda!

* * *

—Sí que no era mentira —aceptó la pelinegra, observando impresionada el adornado jardín de su mejor amiga—. Este lugar está mucho mejor que antes.

—Y todo gracias a Donnie —aclaró Miwa sonriendo orgullosamente y recorriendo con tranquilidad el lugar, y observando los diferentes tipos de flores de vez en cuando—. Seguramente uno de sus doctorados es de biología o algo así, creo.

—Rayos, querida —soltó en un quejido Shini, dejando curiosa a la menor—. Ya quisiera casarme con uno de tus hermanos.

Miwa puso una sonrisa torcida mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

—Ya quisieras que mi padre o yo te dejáramos. —Avisó casi con maldad, que nuevamente le dio escalofríos a la pelinegra.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda! —Gritó alguien desde dentro de la casa, llamando la atención de las dos chicas, quienes enseguida entraron a la casa, encontrándose con algo que realmente las dejó paralizadas—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Rafa quiere matarme!

—¡Ven acá, enano! —exigía el pelirrojo mientras perseguía al chico rubio.

Y las dos muchachas no sabían exactamente qué hacer. Lo que veían no les dejaba palabras, y decir que ellos corrían rápido era poco, prácticamente volaban, apenas podían verlos. Mikey saltaba sobre los muebles y quedaba por momentos sobre estos con un equilibrio casi felino, y Rafa se movía rápido y trataba de atraparlo.

Parecían un par de animales increíblemente ágiles persiguiéndose por todos lados de la casa, sin siquiera hacer un solo rasguño o desastre en el lugar.

—¿Q-qué…? —murmuró Miwa, con los ojos en blanco de la impresión.

—¿Acaso tus hermanos son… ninjas o algo así? —preguntó algo nerviosa Shini.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	12. De momentos no deseados

**Nombre del capítulo:** De momentos no deseados.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1250.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** De momentos no deseados.

* * *

Rafa y Mikey estaban sentados en el gran sofá, uno al lado del otro, tranquilitos y con la cabeza gacha de donde sobresalían ligeros chichones a causa del golpe que recibieron por parte de Miwa, quien como única opción debió hacerlo para detenerlos antes de que rompieran algo valioso en su casa.

Y en ese momento, la fémina de ojos miel y cabello teñido en rubio en las puntas se encontraba enfrente de los dos adolescentes, portando una seriedad casi maquiavélica. A su lado, Shinigami solo observaba cualquier otra cosa sin prestar atención **–ya que a ella poco o nada le interesaban las peleas de los demás–**.

—¿Y bien? ¿No piensas contestarme el porqué de tanto alboroto? —preguntó por segunda vez Miwa seriamente.

—Rafa empezó. —Se quejó Mikey como niño de siete años mientras apuntaba a su hermano.

El pelirrojo tuvo una venita en la cabeza y miró con furia hacia el menor, quien en esos momentos ponía su mejor rostro de víctima inocente.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Tú comenzaste! —contraatacó Rafa lleno de ira.

Y ambos volvieron a ser golpeados en la cabeza.

—Los dos comenzaron —declaró la muchacha cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora, aún no me han dicho la razón de porqué lo hicieron.

—No es importante —indicó con tranquilidad el temperamental, logrando hacer que Miwa frunciera el ceño con sospecha y lo pusiera nervioso—. N-no, nada en especial, t-te lo aseguro.

De repente, Mikey alzó la mano, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Al menos puedo cocinar hoy el almuerzo? —preguntó nervioso, logrando calmar la expresión de la castaña, y también haciendo que la pelinegra lo mirara con curiosidad y se acercara hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —aventuró curiosamente la muchacha.

El rubio asintió tranquila e inocentemente. Y de pronto los ojos de Shinigami se iluminaron, y terminó por abrazarlo del cuello con mucho cariño.

—¿Me lo prestas? —preguntó ilusionada la chica hacia su compañera, quien primero tuvo un tic en la ceja y una sonrisa torcida, pero que después terminó por negar rotundamente con la cabeza y las manos.

—No, por supuesto que no —decretó fríamente, y rompió el abrazo tan cariñoso, hasta terminar por alejar dos metros a su amiga de su familiar—. No te lo prestaré, además, ¿qué es eso de prestar? Ni que fueran objetos.

—¿Eh? Pero si todos los hombres son objetos. —Aclaró la bromista enarcando una ceja, y haciendo que Miwa rodara los ojos y se diera vuelta a mirar a los dos chicos.

—Mikey, puedes cocinar —declaró con tranquilidad, y enseguida el menor hizo unas expresiones de felicidad y salió corriendo directo a la cocina—. En cuanto a ti, Rafa… —lo nombró con seriedad, espantándolo—. No quiero que hagas más problemas. Puedes irte.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de alivio y después se puso de pie para ir corriendo a su habitación.

La muchacha negó un par de veces con la cabeza, y suspiró con cansancio.

—Estos niños de hoy en día.

—Oye —llamó Shini, captando su atención—. Al menos préstamelo por un día, ¿sí?

La aludida negó con la cabeza y se alejó, ignorando a su amiga, quien insistía una y otra vez con diferentes propuestas. Al final y luego de unos minutos se rindió y decidió irse a regañadientes **–ya que la dueña de la casa había perdido por completo la paciencia–**.

* * *

— _Ojalá no haya lavado mi…_ —se calló al ver de nuevo su ropa bien limpia entre toda la demás ropa. Su rostro se ensombreció y la rejuntó toda—. De veras necesito hacer que deje de lavarme la ropa. —Declaró comenzando a alejarse de la secadora para ir a su habitación.

—¡Ya llegamos! —anunció la conocida voz de Donatello desde la entrada. Miwa simplemente miró de reojo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la sala principal, y luego continuó su camino hasta su cuarto.

Mientras, tanto Leo como Donnie se dirigían a la cocina, ya que habían olfateado el cálido aroma a algún almuerzo con arroz. Al llegar se detuvieron en la puerta y quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Adentro estaban Rafa y Mikey con bolsas de hielo en la cabeza. Se les notaba deprimidos, quizás demasiado. El rubio revolvía la salsa que había preparado con monotonía y una sonrisa amarga. Por otro lado, Rafael solamente tomaba una soda estando igual que Mikey.

—E-eh… Chicos… —los llamó Leonardo, despertándolos de su monótono trance de depresión, haciendo que ellos lo miraran con ojos casi vacíos y realmente oscurecidos—. ¿Q-qué les sucedió?

—Nos peleamos —contestó el menor, volviendo su vista a su comida y dejando confundidos a los dos—. Y por eso Miwa nos dio una paliza.

—¿L-les dio una paliza? —repitió un incrédulo Donatello.

—Sí —afirmó Rafa fríamente, y le dio un sorbo a su bebida sin dejar de mirarlos—. Y fue algo que verdaderamente no disfruté.

 _«¿Y quién disfrutaría un golpe de todas formas?»_ pensaron con ironía Leo y Donnie.

—P-pero… ¿Qué hicieron para que los golpeara tan fuerte en la cabeza? —preguntó algo desesperado el pelinegro.

—Eh… —ambos chicos culpables desviaron la vista tratando de mantener la calma y al parecer ocultando respuestas. Leo cruzó los brazos y los miró seriamente, esperando las contestaciones.

—¿Y bien?

—Bu-bueno… —comenzó a hablar un nervioso Rafa—. Quizás… por accidente…

—Corrimos por todos lados, subimos a los muebles y casi rompimos una lámpara. —Contestó rápidamente Mikey, ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de Rafael.

Leo se paralizó, y caminando rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo hasta quedar enfrente, puso un rostro de súplica.

—Por favor, dime que no sospechó nada. Dímelo. —Casi rogó con los ojos brillantes.

Rafael tuvo una gota de sudor en la cabeza, e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—No, tranquilo, ella aún no lo sabe. —Aclaró dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

Ante eso, el líder y el científico soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Bueno, pero deberían ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez. —Avisó el ojiazul apuntando a ambos menores.

— _Oh, rayos… Agarré su ropa sin querer…_ —se quejó entre dientes la castaña mientras notaba la camisa azul que tenía entre sus manos, y que obviamente, era gigante debido a que seguramente le pertenecía a alguno de sus hermanos **–y para ser más específicos, a Leonardo, ya que él siempre usaba camisas o playeras azules–**. La dobló y bufó—. _Mejor la dejo en su habitación ahora que la saqué de la secadora…_ —se dijo a sí misma.

Enseguida se levantó de su cama en la que estaba sentada, y caminó hacia la puerta. Salió y bajo las escaleras hasta ir al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Llegó a una de las puertas, y entró sin más con tranquilidad.

Hasta que pronto notó algo.

Leo estaba adentro.

— _¿Qué…?_ —Murmuró, con los ojos muy abiertos, y totalmente paralizada en el marco, con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta—. _¿Q-que es…?_

Y es que no esperaba encontrarlo así. De verdad que no.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	13. De descubrimientos dolorosos

**Nombre del capítulo:** De descubrimientos dolorosos.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1585.

 **Notas:** ¡Jajajá! _*risa malvada(?*_ ahora sabrán lo que es la decepción :'v

Okño (?

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** De descubrimientos dolorosos.

* * *

—P-puedo explicarlo. —Se excusó el muchacho, ocultando rápidamente el objeto detrás suyo.

— _P-pero…_ —murmuró ella, totalmente incrédula, o quizás impactada en lo máximo. Sin querer, dejó caer la camisa al suelo, y retrocedió un par de pasos—. ¿P-por qué… tienes algo como eso?

—Es que… —decir que estaba nervioso era poco, literalmente se estaba derritiendo en sudor al tener esa mirada miel encima suyo, curiosa pero a la vez impresionada. Ahora, el caso era. ¿cómo le explicaría por qué tenía una katana en su habitación? Tragó pesado—. Esto…

—¿Sabes qué? —Interrumpió, desviando la vista y respirando hondo—. Al diablo, en este momento no estoy del todo segura de querer saber por qué demonios tienes un arma de esa magnitud en tu habitación, así que… no vemos antes de la cena en la sala.

Y dichas esas palabras lo miró por última vez, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Leo se quedó ahí, con la mirada en blanco y la katana hacia el suelo.

—Con que debemos ser cuidadosos, ¿eh? —Donatello hizo su aparición desde su escondite en algún lugar. Leonardo lo miró con odio.

—No jodas ahora, Donnie. —Pidió con molestia, y su hermano solo rió ligeramente y con burla.

* * *

—Ahora, explícame —pidió Miwa con tranquilidad hacia el mayor de los chicos, quien no podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos en esos momentos—. ¡¿Por qué carajos tienes una katana de doble filo en tu habitación?! —preguntó histérica, espantando no solo al pelinegro, sino también a todos los demás.

—Para que sepas, tengo licencia para eso, así que… —intentó desviar Leo.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté —declaró oscuramente la castaña, asustándolo todavía más—. Te pregunté —se acercó, y lo acorraló contra el respaldo del sofá, hasta dejarlo sin escapatoria—. ¿Por qué tienes una katana ahí? Y también, ¿para qué?

—Eh… —trataba de mirar a todos lados, sin ser capaz de dar una respuesta concreta—. P-pues yo… ¿Cómo protección? —balbuceó nervioso ya dignándose a mirarla a la cara. Pero los ojos chispeantes que recibió hizo que tuviera unos tremendos escalofríos en la columna.

—Esa no te la cree ni Mikey —aclaró fríamente, ofendiendo al rubio, quien se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado con molestia—. Quiero la verdad, Leonardo.

—¿L-la verdad? —Repitió todavía más nervioso, y miró hacia cualquier lado otra vez, hasta que divisó a Donnie, quien negaba para que no soltara toda la información—. L-la verdad… l-la verdad es que… la verdad es que me gustan las espadas de juguete.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Hubo silencio, mucho silencio.

Miwa enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —inquirió la muchacha, casi con incredulidad.

—S-sí… —afirmó el pelinegro, tratando de sonar más normal. Por otro lado, Donatello se dio un palmazo en la frente—. M-me gustan.

—¿Tú… crees que soy idiota? —Preguntó de repente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, y haciendo que el pobre ojiazul volviera a tragar pesado. La fémina soltó unas carcajadas de ironía, y con los ojos ardiendo en furia, volvió a mirar hacia Leo—. Sé bien que esa katana no era falsa, Leonardo. Era completamente real.

—Ah… —sí, ya no sabía qué mierdas decir para salvar su pellejo. De verdad quería salir huyendo y pedir disculpas.

 _«Y eso que mi día había empezado tan bonito hoy»_ se quejó el chico, llorando internamente.

De pronto Donnie se puso de pie, soltando un suspiro cansado.

—Bien, nos descubriste —declaró este con tono rendido, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara con confusión y se apartara de Leo. Entonces el científico miró hacia el pelinegro con cansancio—. ¿No crees que esta farsa se descubriría algún día? Adelante, solo dile.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió ella, más confundida todavía. Miró hacia el mayor, quien ya había dejado sus nervios y se notaba bastante calmado **–y en esos momentos se preguntaba si esos nervios habían sido actuados o él era rápido en cambiar de emociones–**. Tragó pesado—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, bien —aceptó el chico, poniéndose de pie para luego mirar a la muchacha con seriedad—. Supongo que hay que tomar la responsabilidad de las cosas, ¿no? Y creo que en eso soy bueno —admitió con cierto hastío, y se rascó la nuca algo ansioso—. Pero, Miwa, nos has descubierto. Tengo esa katana porque… pues porque… soy un ninja.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—… ¿Eh? —Ella retrocedió un paso mientras su expresión era de total confusión—. ¿Estás mintiendo otra vez?

—No, claro que no.

Y entonces algo llegó a su mente de golpe, como un baldazo de agua fría, algo que fue la clara razón por la cual sus padres se habían separado en primer lugar.

Ninjas. Aunque para ser más específicos, el clan ninja que pertenecía a su padre.

Borró su rostro de impresión, y lo cambió por uno serio.

—¿Ustedes también? —Preguntó de repente, captando la atención de los cuatro muchachos—. Debí suponerlo —aceptó con tranquilidad, cruzando los brazos y portando una mirada seria—. Debí suponer que serían algo como eso, ya que después de todo, ¿qué más podría esperarse de una generación entera de ninjas? Obviamente Hamato Yoshi les pasaría algo tan importante como eso a sus herederos.

—¿No estás enojada? —aventuró inocente pero temerosamente el menor de los hermanos.

Miwa lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —preguntó como si nada.

—Pues porque no te lo habíamos contado. —Recordó Donnie con ciertos nervios.

—Oh, vamos —soltó despreocupadamente—. Todos tenemos secretos, aunque… uno como este era obvio que no podría ser oculto por siempre. —Pensó en voz alta con cierta ironía.

—Entonces, ¿podemos seguir como si nada? ¿No habrá problemas? —preguntó Rafa mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de incomodidad.

La fémina sonrió de lado.

—Claro que no, Rafael —afirmó con tranquilidad, aliviando a los cuatro jóvenes. Entonces sin más comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, llamando la atención de todos—. Pero quiero dejarles en claro que no quiero encontrar ningún tipo de arma tirada por ahí, o los echo de la casa en un segundo, ¿entendido? —y dada esa orden, subió las escaleras.

—Espera —la detuvo Leonardo, haciendo que ella lo mirara con cierto fastidio que ignoró bastante bien—. ¿No vas a cenar? —preguntó con preocupación palpable en su voz.

Miwa desvió la vista enseguida.

—No tengo hambre.

Y dicho eso, subió al segundo piso, dejando a los cuatro adolescentes solos.

—¿Crees que está bien? —interrogó algo preocupado Donatello. Leo no respondió, pero negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Bueno, ya que. Tengo hambre. —Declaró con desdén el pelirrojo, haciendo que los demás lo miraran mal.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y recostó su cabeza en esta. Soltó un largo suspiro, y se dejó deslizar hasta sentarse en el suelo. Su mirada se oscureció y se despeinó el cabello.

—¿Por qué no lo vi venir? —se preguntó en voz alta.

 _«Era claro que padre los entrenaría para ser ninjas»_ pensó con molestia. Arrugó la frente y frunció los labios con enojo. _«Obviamente ellos heredarán el clan, ya que madre no dejó que yo lo hiciera»._

Soltó otro largo suspiro.

—Padre, de verdad necesitas… —pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos en voz alta. Algo vibró en su bolsillo, y rápidamente sacó su nuevo teléfono, donde mostraba una llamada entrante, a la cual contestó—. ¿Hola?

— _Miwa._

—Padre. —Lo nombró, algo confundida pero impactada.

— _Sí. Miguel Ángel me contó que ya lo sabes._

—¿Saber qué?

— _Que son ninjas._

Guardó silencio un momento, y se levantó del piso.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —afirmó cansadamente—. ¿Para eso me llamas? ¿Para asegurarte de que ya lo sé?

— _No, solo quería…_

—Si es que piensas que estoy enojada por ello, puedes calmarte, no lo estoy —aclaró con tranquilidad, y se lanzó a la cama boca arriba—. La verdad no podría esperar menos de ti. Siempre te ha interesado más el dojo que tu propia familia… o eso es lo que decía madre.

— _Miwa, sabes que no es así, yo…_

—No me gustaría escuchar excusas, por favor —interrumpió con amabilidad, y oyó el suspiro de su padre por el otro lado de la línea—. Cálmate, padre, no estoy enojada con ellos, no les voy a echar de la casa ni les voy a odiar por ello. Puedo soportarlo, claro. Adiós.

— _¡Esp…!_

Pero colgó antes de que su padre dijera algo más. Dejó el celular sobre la mesita de noche, y se acurrucó en su cama.

—Supongo que a ellos también les interesará más el dojo que su familia una vez crezcan…

Sintió algo pesado en el pecho, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pronto rememoró las imágenes de los cuatro. Chicos tan buenos e inteligentes como ellos… lastimosamente ya tenían un solo sendero.

Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar a Leo. _«Seguramente él sería el perfecto padre de familia»_ sugirió con gracia de solo imaginarse a Leo teniendo una familia.

Pero su rostro nuevamente se entristeció.

 _«Padre, ¿qué has hecho?»._

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	14. Algunas cosas que conocer

**Nombre del capítulo:** Algunas cosas que conocer.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1550.

 **Notas:** ¡Tengo tantas ideas! :D

Pero soy una floja que nunca escribe :3 _*le pegan por pendeja(?*_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:** Alguna cosas que conocer.

* * *

Y ella soltó como el quinto suspiro de la hora **–no del día, en una hora ya había soltado los suspiros del día–**. Y una vez más dio vuelta en su cama, buscando la mejor posición para quedarse dormida de una buena ve y dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado hace rato.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de despejar su mente. Y entonces oyó unos golpecitos sobre alguna superficie que suponía era vidrio. Abrió entonces los ojos de golpe.

Se sentó en la cama, buscando, aunque no lo hizo mucho ya que sus ojos se dirigieron instantáneamente hacia la ventana del cuarto. Y sí, efectivamente había alguien golpeando su ventana, aunque no podía saber quién era debido a las cortinas, solo divisaba una silueta de cabeza.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, encendió la luz del cuarto, y luego con cuidado se acercó a esa ventana, y abrió las cortinas de una. Soltó el aire que tenía retenido al encontrarse con el animado rostro de su hermano menor, Mikey.

—Solo eras tú —afirmó aliviada, y pronto notó que el chico se encontraba colgando de cabeza y sujetándose con una cadena desde el techo. Rápidamente abrió el cristal—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Vine a traerte la cena —contestó con simpleza el rubio, alzando a su vista una bolsa con algo dentro—. La guardé y recalenté para ti.

—Ah, gracias, supongo —agradeció incómoda tomando la bolsa de papel entre sus manos y abriéndola la para ver su contenido, haciendo que enseguida su estómago rugiera y volviera el ambiente algo tenso—. Olvida eso, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió al chico, quien asintió enseguida.

Entonces Miguel Ángel ágilmente soltó la cadena y cayó de pie dentro de la habitación, mirando con una sonrisa infantil a su fastidiada hermanastra.

—Pero, ¿no pudiste usar la puerta? —inquirió la castaña notando por dónde había entrado.

—Pero me hubieras lanzado de todo como a Leo. —Aclaró tranquilamente el menor. De repente se oyó algo romperse encima del tejado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó curiosa la chica.

—Ah, nada, nada —negó rápidamente el menor, agarrándola de los hombros para dirigirla hacia su escritorio y sentarla allí—. Por ahora solo comete lo que te traje, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica lo miró realmente raro, pero prefirió hacer caso.

—De acueeerdo. —Aceptó dudosamente, sacando de la bolsa el pote de comida que había hecho Mikey.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el menor se sentara tranquilamente en la cama a mirarla para comer, y en esos momentos Miwa se preguntaba porque todavía no lo había echado de la habitación. Quizás era porque realmente se había encariñado con él, o porque confiaba mucho **–lo cual era más o menos lo mismo que encariñarse si se trataba de alguien como ella–**.

O era porque no veía a Mikey como un chico de dieciocho sino como un niño de cinco al cual podría simplemente ignorarlo porque eso lo hacía.

La razón podría ser cualquiera, pero tiraba más a la última.

—Está bueno —comentó en un halago por la comida, tratando de romper el silencio a la vez—. Muy bueno.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó el chico con los ojos iluminados, ella asintió—. ¡Gracias!

—¿No te lo dicen?

—Eh… sí, sí me lo dicen —aclaró con cierto reproche hacia sí mismo que ella no notó—. Pero… nunca antes me lo había dicho una chica.

—No tienes muchas amigas, supongo. —Comentó en broma, pero la cara que vio de reojo le hizo darse cuenta de algo triste. Enseguida se giró a verlo con ojos abiertos y una actitud impresionada por dentro.

 _«¿Mi broma resultó no ser broma?»._

—Sensei es algo estricto —comenzó a explicar el menor, desviando la vista—. Nosotros cuarto fuimos a un colegio privado solo para hombres, y el clan está mayormente compuesto también por chicos, no hay muchas mujeres, y ellas por lo general no son muy animadas que digamos. —Explicó nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía apenado.

—Oh, vaya —Miwa entonces volvió a mirar hacia otro lado y apretar los puños—. No lo sabía.

—Por eso es la primera vez que vivimos con una chica —recordó Mikey con cierto entusiasmo y volviendo a su animada personalidad—. Y para ser sinceros, me alegra el haber venido a conocerte. A todos nos alegra conocerte. Y… me divertí mucho. Todos nos divertimos mucho cuando estamos contigo.

—Ah, ¿enserio? —inquirió halagada. El menor asintió eufóricamente.

—Sí, especialmente Leo —explicó de pronto, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara con ojos muy abiertos—. Él allá en Japón era tan o más estricto que el sensei, y bastante amargado. Lo único que lo ponía feliz era su programa de televisión, luego casi todo era realmente monótono para él. Pero… cuando llegó aquí él cambió. Cuando comenzó a vivir aquí y a hacer las tareas domésticas que habitualmente hacía allá, notó que era diferente, y eso pareció darle diversión. Se divierte cada vez que trabaja aquí y hace alguna cosa equivocada, que no sabe que es equivocada para ti.

Miwa soltó unas risas, aunque trató de aguantarse la mayor parte.

—Ya veo, ya veo —afirmó entre risas—. Así que eso era, en realidad él solo cree que hace las cosas bien o se olvida, ¿no es así?

De pronto Mikey negó, confundiéndola.

—Leo no olvida cosas —declaró de repente, dejando paralizada a la castaña—. En realidad él recuerda todo lo que le dices, no por nada es un genio —recordó lo obvio—. Pero le gusta verte enojada, o eso creo. Al parecer esa es su motivación a ponerse animado cada día.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿Qué? —soltó incrédula y confundida la muchacha. El menor solamente asintió cual niñito entusiasta.

—O eso es lo que piensan Donnie y Rafa —aclaró rascándose la nuca debido a la incomodidad. Ella entonces rodó los ojos y volvió a comer con cierta molestia—. Pero lo que yo pienso es que le gusta hacer las cosas correctas, y aunque tenga que desobedecerte, lo hace por tu bien.

—Ajá —contestó secamente sin prestar atención, hasta que lo asimiló todo, y lo miró de nuevo—. ¿Eso significa que debería lavar mi ropa más seguido?

—… ¿Ah?

—Sí, eso debe ser —dio el último bocado de su plato, y luego le pasó todo y con bolsa de nuevo a Mikey, lo agarró de los hombros y lo levantó de la cama—. Gracias por todo esto, Mikey. De verdad, en estos momentos me arrepiento de no haber bajado a comer. —Admitió pesadamente.

—Sí… —afirmó desviado la vista—. Leo también se había preocupado por eso. Pensó en traértelo él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente le tirarías algo luego de haberte enterado por él que éramos ninjas.

—… Sí, eso también pudo ser posible. —Admitió sin pesar alguno.

—Bueno, me voy —declaró dirigiéndose a la ventana y abrirla—. Buenas noches.

—¿No saldrás por la puerta? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Para qué? Es más divertido por aquí. —Afirmó inocentemente, sacando una kusarigama de alguna parte de su ropa.

 _«¿Dónde estuvo guardando eso?»_ preguntó internamente la chica, casi espantada.

Y el rubio lanzó la afilada hoja del arma por el techo, hasta que esta se atascó en alguna cosa, y él subió al marco para luego dar un salto y subir al techo, perdiéndose de la vista de ella.

Miwa suspiró pesadamente, y fue a cerrar la ventana, quedándose a mirar a través del cristal la gran ciudad de New York que se alzaba enfrente.

Sonrió. Esa noche por lo menos había descubierto algo más acerca de ellos. La próxima llamaría a su padre.

Bostezó, le había entrado el sueño finalmente. Pero…

 _«Ugh. Debo lavarme los dientes otra vez»._

* * *

—¿Qué tal te fue? —aventuró con tranquilidad el pelinegro hacia el menor, mientras este se encontraba admirando con cierta desilusión el oscuro y vacío cielo nocturno.

—Ah, bien —contestó distraído, ya que trataba de encontrar aunque sea una estrella—. Por lo menos comió.

Leo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Está bien, ya podemos entrar. —Ordenó seriamente dirigiéndose al borde del tejado.

—Oye, Leo —lo llamó, deteniéndolo y haciendo que lo mirara por sobre su hombro—. La próxima que intentes espiarla no rompas una teja. —Comentó recordando el incidente de que algo había sido roto mientras se encontraba junto a su hermana.

—¿T-te diste cuenta? —interrogó nervioso.

—Síp —afirmó tildando la cabeza inocentemente—. Deberías ser más sigiloso, ¿no crees? Después de todo, ¿no eres el mejor de nosotros cuatro?

—Cállate. —Ordenó de mala gana, y dio un salto para bajar de allí. Miguel Ángel solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

 _«Supongo que mi plan tardará un poco en surtir efecto»._

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	15. Algunas cosas que conocer 2

**Nombre del capítulo:** Algunas cosas que conocer 2.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1905.

 **Notas:** Flojera por aquí, flojera por allá. Una escritora bien mierda por acá (?) :D

Lo siento, no tengo inspiración por ahora, pero sí ideas :v

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:** Algunas cosas que conocer 2.

* * *

Rodó en la cama lentamente, hasta que finalmente llegó al borde. Allí, perezosamente parpadeó lo más lento posible, en un intento realmente inútil de adaptarse a la luz de la mañana **–o tarde, quizás, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hora era y tampoco es como si le importara mucho–**. Una vez pudo mantener los parpados abiertos al menos un poco supo que estaba finalmente despierta.

Pero estaba mirando al mismo punto por un tiempo indeterminado, y no quería dejar de mirarlo, y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué tenía de interesante ese zapato en la esquina? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que era rojo, tenía tacón, y probablemente nunca encontró su par luego de tres años.

—¿Qué mierdas estoy haciendo con mi vida? —se preguntó en voz alta, ya dignándose a despertar de su trance. Negó con la cabeza unas veces y finalmente decidió levantarse de su comodísima cama.

Fue al baño primero que nada, y luego se lavó los dientes lo mejor que pudo y sin desmayarse al notar su horrible aliento **–y es que anoche le dio tanta flojera lavarse los dientes que no lo hizo después de haber cenado–**.

Salió de su cuarto una vez hubo terminado de mojarse el rostro y alejar el malhumor que no sabía de donde había aparecido. Pero apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con uno de sus hermanos, quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

Alzó la vista, ya que prácticamente al joven científico solo le lograba llegar al pecho.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó amablemente el chico, y ella frunció el ceño y se aguantó las ganas de preguntar qué tenía de buenos además de que era fin de semana—. _¿O serán tardes…?_ —Se preguntó en silencio, pero luego negó, volviendo a sonreír—. Ya está el… ¿Qué es eso? —apuntó curioso hacia la cabeza de ella.

Miwa intentó mirar hacia arriba, pero no halló nada fuera de lo común. Se tocó la cabeza, solamente notando su tan horriblemente despeinado cabello.

—Sólo es mi peinado de fin de semana. —Contestó con naturalidad. El castaño hizo una mueca, y la agarró de los hombros.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejar que salgas así —declaró de la nada, y antes de que ella preguntara, la hizo girarse y ambos entraron a la habitación nuevamente. La sentó en la silla enfrente de su espejo, y agarró el primero cepillo que vio cerca—. Yo me encargo de este desastre.

—¿Sabes cómo arreglar algo como esto? —preguntó divertida apuntándose.

—Claro. ¿Por qué crees que tengo el cabello tan perfecto? —meneó la cabeza un poco demostrando su tan perfecto cabello medio largo pero realmente bien cuidado.

— _Diva…_ —murmuró en broma la chica. Pronto él ya se encontraba peinándola con paciencia.

—Soy un maestro en esto —afirmó orgulloso Donatello mientras terminaba el último retoque de su trabajo, y luego se lo mostraba a ella en el espejo. Un perfecto peinado alzado con ligeros mechones sueltos en par—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Mm… No está mal —contestó desinteresada, quebrando el ego del muchacho, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida—. Vámonos, ya quiero desayunar.

— _Sí, sí… Ya voy…_ —alegó a la par que trataba de disimular su dolor—. Lo haré en cuanto las ganas de llorar desaparezcan. —Agregó entre broma y realidad.

Miwa rodó los ojos y lo tomó del brazo, estirándolo hasta la salida de la habitación.

Al final lo arrastró hasta la cocina, donde los demás se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente aquí y allá. Sonrió un poco demasiado.

—Hola a todos —saludó como si nada, soltando a Donnie y yendo hacia una alacena para buscar lo que necesitaba—. ¿Cómo despertaron hoy?

—Bien, supongo. —Contestó débilmente Leo, quien se encontraba bebiendo con normalidad un jugo de naranja.

—Otro sábado aburrido. —Se quejó Rafa a la par que recostaba su cabeza en la mesa y miraba hacia Mikey, quien jugaba con cara de zombi en su teléfono.

—Eh… ¿Seguros que se encuentran bien? —aventuró otra vez la muchacha.

— _Sí… sí…_ —afirmó Mikey con tono casi igual al de Leo, solo que más débil incluso.

—Okeeey —no pareció convencida, pero simplemente prefirió ignorarlo y agarrar de una vez sus cereales para prepararse su desayuno predilecto de los sábados—. Y, díganme, ¿hay algo más que no sepa de ustedes? —preguntó con naturalidad dándose una cucharada de leche.

Enseguida Leonardo casi se atragantó con su jugó, pero lo disimuló. Por otro lado, Donnie quiso reír al notar la acción de su hermano mayor ante esa simple pregunta.

—¿Vamos a jugar a preguntas y respuestas? —preguntó sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

Entonces Mikey soltó su juego y miró a la chica con los ojos brillando de ilusión.

—¿Jugaremos un juego? —quiso saber emocionado.

—Eh… supongo que sí —aceptó algo dudosa, comiendo su cereal con leche—. Yo quiero preguntarles algunas cosas sobre ustedes. Después de todo no los conozco bien todavía.

—Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras. —Afirmó Leonardo dejando a un lado su vaso y recostándose en una pared a esperar.

—Bien… Quiero saber… sus segundos nombres.

—Adiós. —Se despidió de la nada Rafael mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la salida.

—Alto ahí —lo detuvo el mayor sujetándolo del hombro antes de que se escapara—. ¿Cuál es la prisa, Firenzi?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Rafa miró realmente mal a su hermano mayor, quien solamente sonreía con inocencia.

—¿Te llamas así? —Inquirió Miwa apuntándolo con la cuchara mientras enarcaba una ceja. Soltó unas risas y volvió a comer a la par que el aludido la miraba mal a ella—. Esa no me la esperaba.

—Sí, es horrible. Pero el de Donnie está peor —aclaró Mikey inocentemente. El científico simplemente rodó los ojos y fue a prepararse un café, sin prestar atención al asunto—. El de él es Giacobe.

—¡Pfff! ¡Jajajá! —Rió enseguida la chica, mirando hacia el nombrado, quien negó con poca gracia y lo dejó de lado—. Esa está buena. ¿Nunca te hicieron bullying en la escuela por ese nombre?

—No, porque me hice cargo de que nunca lo supieran —contestó con tranquilidad este, mientras se servía su café en una taza que decía 'El genio número uno', y luego simplemente volvía a mirar hacia ella—. Solo los de la familia lo saben, igualmente el de Rafa.

— _Vaya…_ —murmuró Miwa volviendo su vista a su plato con cereal—. Yoshi…

—¿Sí? —contestó de pronto Leo interrumpiéndola, como si le hubieran llamado. Enseguida ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, ese es su segundo nombre. —Aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa infantil.

—Lo siento, a veces se me antoja llamar a mi padre por su nombre y… —intentó excusarse la joven, al notar la confusión.

—De todos aquí, Mikey es el único que no tiene un segundo nombre extraño. —Aclaró Donatello con desinterés, y el aludido sonrió incluso más.

—¿Y tú, Miwa? —Aventuró el chico ojiceleste, llamando la atención de la castaña—. ¿Tienes algún segundo nombre?

—Ah… Sí, sí —afirmó algo nerviosa—. Pero no es como si lo usara mucho —avisó con incomodidad, desviando la mirada—. Madre me lo puso por petición de… un amigo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Leo fue quien más tuvo curiosidad, y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado—. ¿Y cuál es?

—Karai —contestó secamente. Los demás la miraron con confusión—. Sí, sí, ya sé. Es totalmente lo opuesto a mi primer nombre, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Madre estaba agradecida con el tío Saki por habernos traído a ella y a mí a New York, y como él siempre quiso tener una hija llamada así y no pudo, decidió llamarme así.

Enseguida se formó un gran silencio en esa cocina, haciendo que ella notara que había algo extraño. La atmosfera se había vuelto tensa de alguna forma.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dijiste Saki? —preguntó Leo seriamente.

—Sí.

—¿Oroku Saki?

—Sí, ése. ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

—No, ninguno —negó Rafa, haciendo que ella se volteara a verlo—. Solo quisiéramos saber… ¿Te llevas bien con ese hombre?

—Bueno… —pareció dudar por un momento—. Yo no diría realmente bien como si fuera alguien cercano, pero supongo que es alguien en quien puedo confiar en ciertos aspectos —aceptó con desdén. Pronto sintió las miradas de todos los chicos sobre ella—. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—No, la verdad no —negó Donnie—. Es solo que… digamos que nosotros no tenemos la mejor relación con ese hombre. —Aclaró vagamente haciendo una mueca.

—Nos desprecia. —Contestó sinceramente Mikey, haciendo que la chica lo mirara con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… Yo no lo diría de esa forma, pero… —Leonardo fue quien se interpuso, tratando de aligerar el momento incómodo que se había formado—. Sensei y él, no tienen la mejor relación y… por alguna razón no nos llevamos del todo bien. Como que no le agradamos del todo.

Miwa soltó un bufido. _«¿Cómo es que presentía que algo como esto sucedería?»_ se preguntó, recordando prontamente la mala relación de su tío con su padre.

Negó con la cabeza volviendo a la realidad rápidamente para no perderse en divagaciones del pasado.

—Bien. Supongo que era algo inevitable —alegó volviendo a la conversación—. Pero no quiero hablar de cosas como esas, ¿de acuerdo? En estos momentos ninguno de esos dos está cerca, así que no vale la pena, ¿sí?

Todos ellos se miraron entre sí y luego a ella, para después asentir.

—En ese caso… Quisiera saber… ¿A qué edad padre comenzó a entrenarlos?

* * *

—Se te ve algo cansada, querida. —Admitió la pelinegra, observando a su amiga quien estaba prácticamente tirada sobre su sofá boca abajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó perezosamente sin levantar la vista.

—Tu mayordomo me dejó entrar. —Contestó con simplicidad, y después esquivó una almohada que iba directo a su cara.

—Que no es mi mayordomo —declaró con molestia, y levantó la vista para mirarla con ojos entrecerrados—. La próxima le diré a Leo que no deje entrar a nadie, y me compraré un perro guardián para que no te acerques siquiera a intentar espiar a Mikey.

—¿Cómo supiste que lo espío? —preguntó algo impresionada.

—Es obvio. Sólo pasas cerca de mi casa para verlo —contestó volviendo a recostar su cara en el sofá—. Ya, dime a qué vienes.

—Quería invitarte a salir hoy. Como es fin de semana y no tienes nada qué hacer… Sería un desperdicio quedarse en casa.

—No puedo. —Se negó rápidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Tengo que cuidar que Rafa y Mikey no se peleen y armen un escándalo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que lo harán?

Miwa volvió a levantar la vista, hasta plantar sus orbes de miel llenos de seriedad sobre su molesta mejor amiga.

—Porque lo sé.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	16. De salidas y planes

**Nombre del capítulo:** De salidas y planes.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1755.

 **Notas:** Debo darle las gracias a **TheMisteryFox** por darme la genial idea de convertir a nuestro querido Mikey en el shipper principal de la historia.

¡Te quiero mucho, querida! ¡Ten tus preciosos créditos! _*le lanza los créditos(?*_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:** De salidas y planes.

* * *

—Yo creo que sería buena idea que salieras. —Comentó de pronto Donnie apareciendo de la nada en la sala.

 _«Donnie, a veces de verdad quiero matarte»_ pensó la chica, sin poder decirlo realmente.

—¿A ti quién te invitó a escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —inquirió toscamente Miwa, casi llegando a mirarlo mal.

—Oye, no deberías tratarlo así. —Se quejó falsamente Shinigami, mirando casi con pena al científico.

—No hay problema —declaró este con desinterés e inocencia—. Los insultos ya no me afectan gracias a Rafa.

—Él se la pasa insultando a todos —alegó de pronto Leo apareciendo también de repente al lado de Donnie—. Por cierto, ¿a dónde piensan ir?

—Al centro, quisiera ir de compras un momento. —Afirmó rápidamente la pelinegra, haciendo que la castaña la mirara mal.

—En ese caso, yo también podría ir —se ofreció el ojiazul, y Miwa le preguntó por qué, pero sin decir nada—. Es que necesito comprar algunas cosas también, como ropa y otro celular.

—Yo también tengo que ir —afirmó Donnie—. Necesito comprar una laptop.

—Bien, ya somos cuatro entonces. —Alegó Shini sonriendo de lado.

—Eh… Nunca dije que iría —aclaró la ojimiel sin una pizca de gracia haciendo que los demás la miraran casi con súplica—. No, no me van a convencer. Todavía debo quedarme a cuidar a Rafa y Mikey.

—No será necesario —declaró de pronto el pelirrojo apareciendo junto con Mikey en la sala—. Los acompañaremos. Mikey quiere conocer la ciudad y comprar una pizza, y yo… yo quiero comida picante.

Ante las últimas palabras por parte del chico, Miwa soltó un suspiro de cansancio y dejó caer su cabeza otra vez, pero alzó el pulgar en señal de que aceptaba.

—¡Será una salida familiar entonces! —afirmó Mikey con emoción. La ojimiel rodó los ojos.

* * *

—Tus hermanos destacan un poco, ¿no crees? —comentó con cierta incomodidad Shinigami hacia su compañera. Esta, quien se encontraba concentrada en las calles, despertó y la miró con confusión.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó desconcertada, y la pelinegra apuntó con la cabeza hacia ellos.

Los cuarto estaban caminando tranquilamente, eso era normal. Lo que no lo era suponía en todas las chicas que con solo mirarlo ya despedían un montón de corazoncitos fantásticos que no sabía cómo rayos eran reales. Y lo peor era que algunas que eran saludadas por el mayor de los cuatro y el científico **–ya que Leo era bastante amable y Donnie también–** terminaban por tener derrames nasales o caer inconscientes en medio de la acera.

 _«Si siguen así el hospital central tendrá demasiados pacientes con desangramiento excesivo»_ pensó molesta, y enseguida fue junto a ellos.

—Oigan, ustedes dos —los llamó, y ambos la miraron con curiosidad—. Ya no saluden, ¿quieren? ¿Acaso quieren matar a todas las chicas idiotas de New York?

—¿Qué tiene de malo que las saludemos? —preguntó inocentemente Leonardo.

—Es porque… bueno… —no encontraba una explicación adecuada, y obviamente no quería decirles _'es que ustedes son demasiado hermosos, y las hacen enloquecer porque parecen modelos europeos_ '. No, eso no iba a decirles. Jamás se atrevería a subirle el ego a algún hombre—. Digamos que no están acostumbradas a chicos como ustedes.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —El primero en entender había sido Donnie. Leo… como que no del todo, pero de todas formas iba a obedecer.

Con Rafa y Mikey no había problemas. Rafa solo se dedicaba a mirar con aburrimiento a su alrededor **–aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de la emoción y se contenía de no sacar fotos–** , mientras que Mikey solo tenía ojos para Shinigami y nadie más **–y podría decirse que luego de algunos minutos comenzaba a babear sin que nadie se diera cuenta–**.

Pero al final las chicas dejaron de caer al suelo… solo por unos momentos. Luego Leonardo comenzó a saludar con una sonrisa a todas aquellas que se le quedaban viendo por más de diez segundos.

—No está funcionando. —Avisó Shinigami, refiriéndose al familiar de su amiga. Miwa volvió a mirarlo entonces, y frunció el ceño, y luego rodó los ojos.

 _«A veces odio que sea tan amable_ _»_ se quejó internamente. _«Tengo que pensar en algo que no tenga que ver con reprenderlo como un niño, pero que sirva para alejar a las chicas y tener su atención»_.

Ya teniendo una idea, rápidamente se acercó a Leo y lo agarró del brazo, dejándolo totalmente confundido.

—Atrévete a decir algo y no te perdonaré el que hayas tocado mi ropa. —Advirtió la chica antes de oírlo preguntar por sus acciones.

Enseguida el pelinegro cerró la boca **–que anteriormente había abierto para soltar una pregunta–** y simplemente desvió la vista con un ligero rubor en el rostro. No la entendía, ni sabía por qué estaba haciendo algo como eso, ya que conociéndola, ella no era muy fan del contacto físico con alguno de ellos **–incluso había aclarado desde el primer día que no toleraría los abrazos, pero ahí estaba–**.

 _«Las mujeres son algo complicadas de entender»_ pensó confundido y con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Soltó un largo suspiro, y simplemente se dedicó a mirarla de reojo en todo el camino. Nada a su alrededor le molestó, como si ya nada existiera realmente.

Miwa sonrió de lado, complacida. Su plan había funcionado.

Por otro lado, un par de orbes color cielo los miraban, y pronto el portador sonrió levemente.

 _«Ha comenzado la misión»._

* * *

—Hey, chicos, ¿y si nos separamos? —sugirió Miguel Ángel una vez hubieron llegado enfrente del gran centro comercial. Los demás lo miraron raro.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó un confundido Donatello. Rafa se cruzó de brazos, sospechando del menor.

—Porque cada uno de nosotros vino por algo diferente, ¿no? —aclaró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Wow —soltó Rafa, dejando de lado sus anteriores sospechas—. Por primera vez piensa en algo. Me sorprende.

—Puedo ser más astuto de lo que piensan. —Declaró con soberbia el menor.

—Entonces, los grupos serán…

—¡Yo quiero elegir los grupos! —Interrumpió Mikey rápidamente a Leo, quien no tuvo más opción que callarse debido a que no quería romper el entusiasmo que estaba demostrando el menor **–y también porque en esos momentos no causaba problemas el que él eligiera–**. El rubio se aclaró la garganta, poniéndose serio—. Bueno. Rafa, Donnie y… —miró hacia Shini un momento, y sintió una punzada en su corazón.

 _«Oh, no. Si quiero que esto funcione, yo… tendré que sacrificar mi oportunidad»_ lloriqueó internamente.

Y pronto se encontraba mentalmente acurrucado en un rinconcito y derramando lágrimas a mares.

Pero por fuera no mostraba nada más que inocencia.

—C-como decía, Rafa, Donnie y Shini podrían ir juntos —avisó, confundiendo a todos los presentes **–ya que todos estaban al tanto de lo que Mikey sentía por la pelinegra–**. Él simplemente no notó eso—. Y Leo, Miwa y yo iremos juntos. ¿De acuerdo? Ya saben, ellas dos son las que conocen este lugar, y las necesitamos en ambos equipos, ¿no?

—Sí… —aceptó un dudoso Donatello, enarcando una ceja y mirando al rubio—. Pero, Mikey, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí, claro que sí. _—«No es cierto, quiero ir a mi habitación y llorar hasta mañan. Por Kamisama. ¡¿Cómo no se dan cuenta?!»_.

—Entonces ya vámonos. —Ordenó Rafa volviendo a su malhumor de siempre y agarrando a Donnie y Shinigami para llevárselos.

Por otro lado, el pobre chico de ojos celestes los veía alejarse mientras él lloraba amargamente por dentro.

—Y nosotros vámonos ya —afirmó animado el chico, comenzando a empujar a Leo y Miwa a la vez—. _A-antes de que colapse…_ —susurró lo último con tono lastimero.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó curiosamente el ojiazul.

—Nada, nada.

* * *

—Oigan, chicos, creo que debo ir al baño —avisó de pronto el menor con tono nervioso. Y los dos lo miraron—. Lo siento, ¿podrían adelantarse? Luego los alcanzo.

—No, porque te perderías —aclaró Leo rápidamente, ofendiendo a Mikey, pero haciéndolo entrar en la cuenta de que era verdad—. Te esperaremos. No hay problema con eso, ¿verdad, Miwa?

—No, supongo que no. Después de todo es sábado y mañana es domingo. —Contestó desinteresada.

Mikey sonrió, pero una venita de enojo sobresalió en su frente y sus labios temblaron. _«No me alejé de mi amor verdadero solo para que ustedes se preocupen por mí, ¿saben? Quiero que estén juntos por una vez en su vida»_ pensó realmente molesto y fastidiado.

—No, insisto. Adelántense. —Reclamó lo más calmado posible.

—Que no, te esperaremos.

—Pero estaré bien. Pronto los alcanzaré.

—Pero podrías perderte, ya te lo dije.

—¡No me perderé!

—No estás seguro.

—¡Sí lo estoy!

—De todas formas esperaremos.

—¡No soy un niño!

—Tienes la mente de uno, así que es mejor no arriesgarnos.

—¡Pero…! —Y ya, la infinita paciencia de Mikey por fin se había agotado. Tampoco es como si de algún momento a otro explotaría como Rafa, él no era así. Simplemente no dijo nada más y puso un rostro de niño curioso, se acercó tranquilamente a Leo y lo miró con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa malvada—. Si no me haces caso juro que le enseñaré a todos el Yaoi que ves de Héroes Espaciales.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿El qué? —preguntó de pronto la muchacha, ya que no había escuchado del todo bien.

—¡Nada, nada! —Negó de pronto Leonardo con una sonrisa amigable—. ¿Sabes qué? Mikey tiene razón, deberíamos adelantarnos por ahora. No creo que se pierda en un lugar como este.

—Ah… Pero si hace un momento dijiste que…

—Sí, sí, sé lo que dije, pero… no hagamos caso y démosle su privacidad, ¿de acuerdo?

La fémina se encogió de hombros sin prestar mucha importancia.

—Entonces vámonos. —La agarró del brazo y ambos comenzaron a alejarse, dejando solo a Miguel Ángel.

Enseguida el rubio sonrió con maldad y un aura oscura lo rodeó.

—Plan en marcha.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	17. Especial: De dónde ellos vienen

**Nombre del especial:** De dónde ellos vienen.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ _**"Recuerdos".**_ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1730.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Tengo que avisarles que estaré **ausente** un _par de días_ , así que voy a dejarles este especial, ya que como muchos me han preguntado _'de dónde vienen los chicos, y porqué Splinter los adoptó'_ les sacaré **algo** de la duda.

Espero les guste. :D

* * *

 **Especial:** De dónde ellos vienen.

* * *

Un hombre adulto de rasgos asiáticos caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio. Llevaba en sus manos sus compras y se encontraba pensativo, como siempre, luego de haberse separado hacía no tanto tiempo de su esposa.

 _«Quizás debí dejar de lado todo esto, e ir con ella»_ se reprendió internamente, pero luego negó con la cabeza. _«No, el clan necesita un líder, y no puedo dejar el legado de mi padre así como así»._

Sin más solamente respiró profundo y continuó su caminata. Ya estaba llegando a su hogar, pasando por un pequeño bosque agradable y tranquilizante.

—¡Oye, vuelve acá! —gritó de pronto una voz infantil, de un niño.

Se detuvo entonces, y buscó con la mirada de dónde provenían los siguientes gritos de más de un niño cerca de allí. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio acercarse y correr a su alrededor a un par de niños no más de cinco años. Un pelirrojo seguía aun rubio, como si este le hubiera arrebatado algo.

—¡Dámelo, ya! —ordenó el malhumorado niño de ojos verde esmeralda mientras seguía persiguiendo sin notar al adulto al cual se encontraba rodeando una y otra vez.

—No. —Negó el otro, sacándole la lengua. Él tenía unos bonitos ojos celestes y pecas en su rostro. En sus manos, traía una pequeña tortuga, que seguramente pertenecía al pelirrojo.

Y el hombre no podía sino mirar al par de niños corretear a su alrededor sin prestarle atención, como si él no estuviera allí realmente.

—¡Chicos, basta! —ordenó otra voz infantil, y Yoshi dirigió su vista al nuevo par de niños que iban corriendo hacia ellos. Un pelinegro de ojos azules, y otro castaño de ojos rubíes. Ese nuevo par se encargó de agarrar a los dos que se encontraban peleando.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —Pidió el ojiverde, pataleando en intentos de zafarse del agarre del ojicarmín—. ¡Aun no me ha devuelto a Spike!

—Devuélvele a Spike —mandó el ojiazul hacia el rubio, quien luego de soltar una queja, le regresó la tortuga a su dueño, que por cierto lo miró realmente mal. De pronto, el mismo pelinegro miró hacia el hombre que se encontraba ahí, y sonrió nervioso—. ¡Oh! Lo siento, señor, no lo había notado. Disculpe nuestras molestias.

—Vámonos, chicos. —Pidió el castaño, apuntando hacia la salida del bosque. Los demás asintieron, y rápidamente salieron corriendo, por último el de ojos azules, quien con una sonrisa apenada dirigida hacia el hombre, siguió a los otros tres.

Yoshi sonrió ligeramente una vez se habían ido.

—Miwa ha de tener como dos años más que ellos. —Recordó, y siguió su camino.

* * *

Un día después nuevamente se encontraba paseando por el bosque, en busca de la tranquilidad que no había obtenido del todo en el dojo. Observaba las plantas y sentía el viento. Aquel ambiente sí lo calmaba, y deseaba meditar lo suficiente ese día.

Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo el bosque a su alrededor. Pero algo interrumpió su concentración, unas risas.

Confundido, siguió el sonido, hasta quedar enfrente de unos arbustos, donde notó a los cuatro niños del día anterior jugando nuevamente, pero ya no más de una mala forma y entre bromas.

Más bien era algo… normal, si podría decirse. Dos de ellos tenían unas ramas y las usaban como si fueran espadas, y luchaban entre ellos.

—Adelante, no creo que puedas vencerme —alegó con algo soberbia el pelinegro—. Después de todo sigo siendo mayor que tú.

—Aunque eso es realmente improbable, ya que ninguno de los dos sabemos realmente la fecha de nuestro nacimiento y contando el hecho de que yo soy más alto que tú diría que soy mayor. —Explicaba tranquilamente el de ojos carmín.

 _«Bastante inteligente ese niño»_ pensó con cierta gracia el hombre mientras seguía observándolos.

Pero pronto recordó que no estaba allí para distraerse. Se suponía que debía estar meditando.

—Oigan, niños —los llamó, irrumpiendo en su duelo. Los cuatro lo miraron con cierto temor, y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí solos? ¿Por qué no vuelven con sus padres? Es peligroso estar por aquí.

—¿Padres? —repitió inocentemente el menor de ellos, el rubiecito. Los otros tres se mordieron los labios y lo miraron con cierto miedo.

Yoshi suavizó su seria expresión, y los miró a los cuatro con un atisbo de pena. Se acercó a ellos, y se acuclilló enfrente del pelinegro.

—¿De dónde son?

—A-ah… Somos del… orfanato de Seiyuok. —Contestó temeroso y apuntó hacia alguna dirección que no prestó atención.

El hombre sonrió cálidamente, y le acarició la cabeza con ternura. De alguna forma, no quería que niños tan llenos de vida y tan tiernos tuvieran que sufrir de la falta de sus progenitores. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que ellos no eran de ese país, y eso lo entristeció ligeramente.

Se irguió nuevamente y los miró a cada uno de ellos. Su vitalidad era algo que él necesitaba, y también sucesores. Niños como ellos serían perfectos.

—¿Podrían llevarme a ese lugar?

* * *

—Así que ellos… fueron abandonados en este lugar al nacer. —Recalcó el hombre, y la mujer detrás del escritorio asintió.

—Así como lo oye, señor Hamato —ella se levantó de su asiento y agarró unos papeles para después entregárselos al hombre—. Por lo que sabemos cada uno de ellos es de un grupo étnico diferente. Vinieron el mismo día, pero tienen meses de diferencia. Tres de ellos suponemos son europeos, aunque uno parece de este mismo país pero una mezcla igual de Europa.

—Entiendo.

—Nos parece realmente curioso algo como esto, pero igualmente decidimos quedárnoslos. Al menos hasta que aparecieran nuevos padres. Aunque no esperábamos que fuera tan pronto. Y… ¿Está seguro que quiere llevarse a los cuatro? —Inquirió confundida e impresionada—. Pienso que es una carga difícil, y…

—Usted puede pensar lo que quiera, señorita —interrumpió Yoshi, dejando de nuevo los papeles en la mesa y mirándola con seriedad—. Pero soy yo el que toma la decisión de llevarme a los cuatro.

—Bien. Entonces solo queda hacer el papeleo. Pero… Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría preguntarle algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué quiere adoptar a los cuatro? Solo podría llevarse a uno y ya.

—Hmp. Mire, señorita. Hace tiempo que mi ex esposa fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos con mi única hija, y yo quedé solo, y como tengo una herencia que dejar, quiero herederos.

—Oh. Pero… Se podría saber, ¿por qué a ellos cuatro?

Él sonrió amablemente.

—Solo porque pienso que… son los correctos.

* * *

—Así que, ¿tú eres nuestro nuevo padre? —preguntó inocente y curioso el menor de los cuatro mientras abrazaba con fuerza un oso de peluche algo gastado.

El hombre que estaba subiendo unas cuantas maletas a su auto, lo miró y les sonrió a los cuatro niños.

—Sí, así es —afirmó, cerrando el maletero—. Desde hoy los he adoptado, y serán mis hijos.

—¿Enserio? —inquirió un confundido pelirrojo.

Yoshi rió ligeramente y los metió con paciencia al auto. Subió él también y comenzó a conducir al que sería el nuevo hogar de los pequeños.

—Desde hoy tendrán nuevos nombres —avisó de repente, confundiéndolos. Pero él simplemente continuó con su sonrisa—. Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel. ¿Qué les parecen esos nombres?

—¡Me encantan! —Exclamó el rubio, tan sonriente como siempre—. ¡Yo quiero llamarme Miguel Ángel!

—Yo Rafael.

—Yo Donatello.

—Y entonces… Yo seré Leonardo, supongo. —Alegó el mayor, algo pensativo.

* * *

—Una nueva vida, ¿eh? —habló el viejo hombre a Yoshi, y este asintió—. Por mí está bien, hijo mío. Es bueno que hayas conseguido herederos para el clan, ya que tu hija se ha ido con su madre.

—Lo sé, padre —afirmó seriamente, y miró de reojo hacia la puerta, por donde se asomaban cuatro cabecitas curiosas de distintos tonos de cabello. Sonrió levemente—. Pero… más que herederos, serán mi hijos, y los criaré con todo el amor con el que una vez me criaste tú.

El viejo hombre sonrió complacido, y asintió. Ante eso, Hamato Yoshi se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del dojo. Ya afuera miró a los niños, quienes a su vez lo observaban con curiosidad. Se inclinó, y los abrazó con fuerza, y ellos igualmente.

"— _ **Desde hoy dedicaré mi vida a ustedes."**_

—Oh, así que así es como padre los adoptó, ¿eh? —inquirió la castaña mientras se acomodaba perezosamente en su sofá.

Leonardo sonrió levemente y terminó de acomodar los libros en el estante, para luego volver su vista a su **–a veces–** holgazana hermanastra.

—Sí, fue más o menos así —afirmó con un ligero atisbo de duda—. La verdad no recuerdo mucho, así que seguramente pasaron más cosas antes de que decidiera adoptarnos. Después de todo, nosotros siempre jugábamos en ese bosque en las tardes.

—Me parece conmovedor —admitió con una sonrisa alegre—. Y eso quizás es una de las pruebas más grandes de que padre tiene un gran corazón.

—Sí —afirmó, tomando asiento a los pies de la chica y recostándose en el posa brazos—. De verdad el sensei tiene un gran corazón. Y no es tan estricto como todos piensan, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, no?

—… No. Después de todo… aceptó a cuatro niños desconocidos y los crió como si fueran su propia sangre.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y se miraron. Si algo tenían en común, era el cariño que sentían por su padre.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Sí, sé que es corto, pero es que no he tenido mucha inspiración, y solo quería escribir el cómo fue que los adoptó._

 _Pueden lanzarme sus tomates ahora :v_

— _ **Melody.**_


	18. Desastres públicos

**Nombre del capítulo:** Desastres públicos.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1435.

 **Notas:** ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! D: De veras que sí, pero es que la temporada de exámenes es _taaan_ agotadora, ¡que sentí que me desmayaría a mitad del séptimo repaso! (¿) Además, casi no tenía inspiración para escribir, aunque logré que al menos me saliera esta mierda :v

Pero, ¡aquí está! Su dosis de droga (? fresca, espero que la disfruten :'v

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:** Desastres públicos.

* * *

Mientras ambos caminaban a la par, de repente algo interrumpió el ambiente tan tranquilo que se había formado. Un gruñido, y no exactamente uno realmente aterrados como cualquiera pensaría.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en medio del enorme corredor. Ella desvió la vista, mientras una gota de sudor descendía por su rostro lleno de hastío.

—Oye, ¿tienes hambre? —inquirió curioso Leo, con una mirada inocente. Entonces la muchacha lo miró con enojo.

—No te burles —advirtió secamente, y él frunció el ceño, confundido—. Y sí, creo que no comí lo suficiente esta mañana así que… podría ser que tengo algo de hambre.

Otro gruñido de parte de su vientre, pero esta vez más fuerte que el anterior. Miwa quiso golpearse a sí misma en el estómago para que se callara de una vez.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo antes de comprar? —sugirió él con una sonrisa pacífica.

—Supongo que podemos hacer eso —aceptó fingiendo desinterés—. Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?

— _Mm…_ —Leo lo pensó un segundo, y luego miró a su alrededor, logrando encontrar un lugar que llamó su atención—. Oye, ¿qué tal ahí? —sugirió, apuntando hacia un puesto de comida japonesa.

La castaña miró hacia ese lugar, y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Por qué no? Hay algo que me dice que hace tiempo no comes comida oriental, ¿verdad?

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —Inquirió molesta, él simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente—. Bien, bien. Vamos ahí.

 _ **. . .**_

—Oigan, ¿podrían hablarme un poco de ustedes? —Preguntó con calma Shinigami al notar el ambiente tan silencioso que se había formado entre ella y sus compañeros—. Me aburre que anden tan callados.

—Por favor, discúlpenos —pidió de la nada Donatello, espantándola. Él hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y Rafa rodó los ojos—. No es que intentemos ser descorteses, es solo que no la conocemos bien del todo y… —rió nerviosamente.

Shinigami hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya, eres tan raro como Leonardo —soltó con sinceridad. Donnie se puso más nervioso todavía—. No necesitas todos esos modales, niño. Estamos en New York, y yo soy una amiga de su hermana. ¿Acaso fuiste criado con modales de la época medieval?

El muchacho lo pensó un momento, y asintió inocentemente.

—La verdad es que padre nos enseñó a ser muy educados con las mujeres. —Sinceró con tranquilidad.

—A diferencia de ustedes —comenzó a decir Rafa de mal humor, refiriéndose a Leo y Donnie—, Mikey y yo no somos idiotas y sabemos cómo debemos comportarnos en la actualidad.

El científico tuvo una vena roja en la cabeza.

—¿Acaso me llamaste idiota? —inquirió enojado. El pelirrojo no mostró cambio en su expresión de desinterés.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

Entonces comenzó una batalla de miradas donde ambos se contenían de saltar a atacar al otro, solo porque estaban en un lugar público y frente a una chica.

Mientras tanto, Shini solamente los observaba con desdén.

 ** _. . ._**

—¿Y qué me dices si ordenamos una ensalada? —sugirió Miwa con la carta de menú enfrente de su rostro.

—No lo sé, aunque no suena mal, si tenemos en cuenta que es la única comida que no tiene productos químicos o conservantes —pensó en voz alta el pelinegro, logrando que su acompañante lo mirara seriamente—. ¿Qué?

—Eres un quisquilloso. —Soltó con sequedad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Te preocupas demasiado por la comida de los restaurantes. Tú solo debes comer y ya, no preguntar cómo ni cuándo se hizo. Si es comida se come.

Leo desvió la mirada con incomodidad y se rascó la nuca.

— _Pero padre siempre me dijo que debo tener cuidado…_ —murmuró nervioso.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, nada —negó rápidamente moviendo sus manos enfrente suyo, y luego suspiró con resignación—. En ese caso, ¿hay alguna cosa que sea…?

—¡Oh! Aquí hay un plato al que se le llama 'pizza gyosa' —interrumpió leyendo en voz alta—. ¿Te gustaría probarlo? —Preguntó, volviendo a mirarlo, pero entonces notó la mirada curiosa de niño que había puesto. Tuvo una gota de sudor en la cabeza—. Ah… Tomaré eso como un sí.

—¿Uh?

 _ **. . .**_

— _Este par de idiotas me sacan de quicio…_ —murmuró la indiferente muchacha, cruzada de brazos y con una vena roja en la cabeza, mientras veía a los dos hermanos discutir entre ellos sobre variados temas que no tenían nada que ver con la primera pelea—. _Ya no son tan bonitos cuando se les conoce bien…_

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Donatello y Rafael, dejándolos solos sin que estos se diesen cuenta. Sonrió de lado con maldad una vez halló las escaleras mecánicas y subió.

 _«A ver cómo sobreviven a este lugar sin conocerlo»_ pensó con maldad.

Vislumbró algo por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía subiendo. Una cabellera rubia dorada, bastante llamativa. Enseguida giró la cabeza, divisando desde su alta posición a cierto muchacho de pecas. Abrió grande los ojos al notar que no había nadie acompañándolo, y que él simplemente estaba recostado en una pared jugando con su teléfono.

Con otra sonrisa, bajó rápidamente de esa escalera como pudo, ignorando las quejas de varias señoras viejas y amargadas. Velozmente caminó hacia Miguel Ángel, y se paró frente a él.

—Vaya, veo que también te has escapado —comentó con diversión, despertándolo de su concentración. No tardó en notar el brillo de sus ojos, uno de emoción. Rió suavemente, él a veces le hacía recordar a un niño—. ¿Vamos juntos?

—¡Claro! —Aceptó felizmente, guardando su celular y rápidamente siguiendo a la fémina, quien comenzó a caminar hacia alguna dirección—. ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Dónde están Donnie y Rafa?

—Ah. De ellos no te preocupes, están… por ahí. —Aseguró algo ansiosa.

—¿Por ahí? —Repitió, confundido, pero decidió ignorarlo—. Bueno, supongo que pueden cuidarse solos, como siempre dice Rafa.

—Y la otra pregunta… —recordó, y se puso a pensar un momento, para luego girar el cuello y mirarlo con una sonrisa amable—. Diría que tienes un bonito cabello bastante llamativo.

—¿Mm? —Pareció confundirse de nuevo, y se agarró un mechón de pelo, examinándoselo, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común—. Bueno…

—¿A dónde quieres ir primero? ¿A comprar una consola, quizás?

—… Eso suena bien.

 _ **. . .**_

—Nos abandonó. —Declaró un deprimido Donnie golpeando su cabeza contra una pared una y otra vez, mientras las personas que pasaban lo miraban raro.

Rafael, que estaba a su lado, chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—Ya deja de hacer eso. Sólo tenemos que buscarla. —Animó de mala gana, y su hermano dejó de golpearse la cabeza entonces.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—¡No! Recuerda que tenemos que estar siempre cuidando de Miwa.

—Pero está con Leo y Mikey, no nos necesita en este momento.

—¿Tú te fías de Mikey?

—No, pero con Leo es suficiente.

—¡Agh! ¡Vámonos! —Ordenó, tomándolo rápidamente de la camisa y arrastrándolo descuidadamente por el lugar mientras caminaba con prisa—. Hay que encontrar a esa emo y terminar las compras.

— _Sí…_ —afirmó pobremente feliz el científico, hasta que de repente divisó una tienda que hizo que sus ojos brillaran—. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Es una tienda de computadoras! ¡Necesito una!

—¡Ya tienes una!

—¡Necesito una nueva!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… derramé café sobre la que tengo.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Rafa se detuvo, y seguido de eso miró con seriedad al castaño, quien solo podía sonreír nervioso y sudar bastante. Lo soltó, y enseguida Donnie se puso de pie, evitando mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos **–ya que sabía que lo que vería en sus ojos sería en inframundo–**.

—Em… ¿Lo siento? —dijo apenado, para tratar de romper el tenso ambiente.

—Sabes que Leo te matará cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿verdad?

— _Oh, mierda…_

—¿Quieres que te haga el testamento?

—Sí, por favor.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	19. Problemas divertidos

**Nombre del capítulo:** Problemas divertidos.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 2015.

 **Notas:** Sé que probablemente sea un capítulo cliché, pero quería escribir algo como esto :'v

* * *

 **Capítulo 17:** Problemas divertidos.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿a quién le dejas tu teléfono? —preguntó Rafa, con una pluma y libreta nuevas en mano, esperando a que su hermano científico respondiera.

Este, que estaba decidiéndose entre comprar qué marca de laptop nueva, lo miró y pensó un momento.

—A Leo. —Contestó rápido y seco, y volvió a su labor de elección.

—Ajá… Espera, ¡¿por qué?! —inquirió algo ofendido, y casi sin ninguna razón.

—Porque Leo no se atreverá a revisar mi galería mientras no estoy.

—Pero él será el que te asesine. —Recalcó con seriedad.

—Ah, es cierto… —Afirmó, y poniendo una mano en su barbilla, pensó un poco más—. Pero de todas formas se lo dejo a él. —Aseguró seriamente.

—… Eres un asco —soltó enojado. Donnie se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y volviendo a las computadoras. Rafael anotó a regañadientes lo que le había pedido—. Bien, bien. ¿A quién le dejarás tus experimentos?

—A Leo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ya le dejaste tu teléfono!

—Pero él cuidará mis experimentos, así que se lo dejo a él.

—¡Agh! Bueno —volvió a anotar a regañadientes—. Y, bueno, ¿a quién le dejarás el robot ese con armas raras?

—A Leo.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¡¿Acaso piensas dejárselo todo a Leo?! —exclamó lleno de ira y frustración.

—Sí, ya que él me lo cuidará todo y bien —aclaró con una sonrisa despreocupada, siendo totalmente indiferente de la ira de su hermano pelirrojo—. Además, no pienso dejárselo _tooodo_ a Leo.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Al sensei le dejaré mi ropa.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—Es todo, renuncio —avisó el temperamental, tirando su libreta y bolígrafo al suelo, y dirigiéndose luego hacia la salida—. ¡Consíguete otro abogado que quiera trabajar gratis!

—¡Oye! ¡Te dejaré mi helado!

—¡No quiero un maldito helado!

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Es su primera vez de compras? —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo e incomodidad el hombre hacia Shinigami. Esta sonrió apenada, y ambos volvieron a mirar hacia el emocionado Mikey que se encontraba de aquí para allá en la tienda, observando todo con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Wow! ¿Esto también es para jugar videojuegos? —preguntó ilusionado el chico, apuntando hacia una gran consola color negro con siglas en otro idioma.

—S-sí —afirmó el encargado—. Es de mayo de este año, salió en…

—¿Y esto? ¡¿Qué es esto?! —preguntó rápidamente, interrumpiendo y alzando entre sus manos unos lentes virtuales.

—Ah, eso es para tener una imagen más vivida del juego y…

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

 _ **. . .**_

—No puedo creer que compraste algo tan caro como eso. —Alegó la pelinegra, observando al alegre rubio caminar con una sonrisa de satisfacción a su lado, y una bolsa con su nuevo juego en su brazo.

—Padre me dio algo de dinero antes de venir, y esto no estaba tan caro. —Aseguró indiferente y tranquilo. Ella tuvo una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—P-pero… si costaba setecientos dólares.

—Oh —se detuvo a medio caminar, y se puso a pensar, luego simplemente volvió a sonreír con la inocencia de siempre—. Entonces, ¿debí comprarme el que costaba mil?

—… Vámonos de aquí ahora. —Ordenó seriamente, tomándolo del brazo para continuar la caminata antes de que se detuviera a comprar alguna otra cosa que costara más de lo normal.

 _ **. . .**_

— _Creo que… comí demasiados…_ —murmuró Leo que estaba recostado de cara sobre la mesa, con un aura oscura rodeándole por completo. Enfrente de él, Miwa solo podía sonreír con algo de lástima.

—Bueno, es normal sentirse mal luego de haberse comido como _quince platos_. —Recordó mientras lo observaba y de paso también a las demás personas que pasaban cerca y lo miraban raro.

— _Siento que voy a morir…_

—N-no exageres, ya pasará.

—Lo siento, pero creo que debo ir al baño —avisó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie enseguida y cubriendo su boca con una mano. Pero antes de salir corriendo, rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y luego le pasó su billetera a la chica—. ¿Podrías pagarlo?

—Eh… Claro —aceptó, y de golpe una ráfaga de viento sacudió enfrente suyo, señal de que Leo había desaparecido en un segundo. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se levantó de su asiento, para luego dirigirse a la caja. _«Técnicamente, él es el que pagará, no yo»_ pensó con cierta molestia, y revisó la cartera—. _¿Qué mierdas…?_ —Soltó, impactada, al notar el contenido que tenía—. _Esto es como dos o tres años de mi salario…_

—Señorita. —Habló de repente la cajera, despertándola de golpe.

—¡Ah! Sí, sí, sí. ¿Cuánto es?

—Son cincuenta dólares.

—Ah, de acuerdo —buscó en la billetera, y de entre tantos billetes de cien logró encontrar uno de cincuenta—. Aquí tiene.

—Gracias por su visita, que tenga buen día.

Miwa entonces le sonrió y se alejó de la caja. Un par de sujetos de gorros negros de pronto se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la salida.

 _«¿Debería esperarlo fuera?»_ se preguntó la castaña, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia la puerta. Al salir, de repente sintió algo frío y duro en su espalda, logrando detenerla de golpe al igual que su respiración.

—Adelante, princesa. Sé buena y comienza a caminar, si quieres conservar tu vida. —Pidió en voz baja y seriamente ese desconocido.

Miwa tragó pesado, y asintió temblorosamente. Decir que tenía miedo era poco, sino más bien sentía que se desmayaría del temor y la conmoción. Finalmente comenzó a caminar lo más naturalmente posible, notando que el sujeto que la apuntaba no estaba solo, sino que traía un acompañante que encubría el arma del público.

Y pronto la desesperación comenzó a abrumarla.

 _«Alguien… ayúdeme»._

Mientras tanto, Leo apenas terminaba de salir del baño, con una cara pálida y pocas fuerzas. Buscó con la mirada a su hermanastra, pero ya no la halló dentro del restaurante. Entonces detuvo a una camarera que pasaba cerca.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó amablemente la mujer.

—Sí. Por casualidad, ¿no vio a una chica con el cabello café y las puntas rubias que venía conmigo?

—Ah, sí. Acaba de irse, y creo que con unos sujetos.

—¿Unos sujetos?

—Sí, creo que… —miró por las grandes ventanas hacia fuera del lugar, y la logró divisar—. ¡Ah! ¡Está por allá! Creo que la puede alcanzar todavía. —Apuntó hacia su dirección, y el muchacho rápidamente miró hacia allá.

Abrió los ojos como platos al notar que aquello realmente era malo. Si enfocaba la vista, podía notar con facilidad el arma que sostenía uno de ellos en dirección a Miwa.

—¿Se le ofre…? —Iba a volver a preguntar, pero apenas al volver su vista ya no encontró al pelinegro—. Oh.

 _ **. . .**_

 _«¿Qué es lo que planean hacerme estos tipos_ _?»_ se preguntó espantada la castaña. Pronto ya estaban en la salida del centro comercial. Entonces se asustó más, pero trató desesperadamente de controlarse, aunque sus temblores eran demasiado evidentes. _«¿Ahora qué? ¿Van a violarme? ¿Van a secuestrarme? ¿Van a hacerme algo? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren hacerme?!»._

—¡Eh! _Tranquila, mocosa, si es que no quieres morir aquí mismo…_ —ordenó frío y tosco, golpeándole ligeramente la costilla con la punta del arma.

— _M-mierda…_ —murmuró desviando la vista y con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

— _Por allá, rápido…_ —avisó el otro sujeto, apuntando con la cabeza hacia un callejón cercano.

Miwa comenzó a sudar frío. _«¿Por qué siempre en un callejón? ¿Por qué siempre en un callejón? ¿Por qué siempre en un callejón?»._

—Adelante, niña. —Finalmente empujó a la muchacha dentro, haciendo que se tambaleara pero que milagrosamente no cayera de cara al piso.

Cuando finalmente recuperó la postura, Miwa se puso firme y seria, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una horrible rabia se apoderara de su ser. Sus temblores cesaron y giró la cabeza, observando al par de delincuentes sonreír malvadamente al encontrarse en ese solitario y sucio lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? —inquirió sin titubear, con una confianza que había aparecido de la nada.

—Nada en especial de ti, chiquilla —aclaró el que sostenía el arma en su dirección—. Sólo danos esa cartera que traes y algo de información, y todo terminará.

—¿Qué? _¿Información…?_

—Ahora, danos esa billetera que te dio ese chico. Sabemos que tiene bastante dinero allí dentro. —El cómplice estiró el brazo y esperó a que se lo entregara de una vez.

Y entonces comenzó a volver a temblar _. «¿Qué es esto? Me siento horriblemente patética. No me gusta esto. La billetera no es mía, es de Leo, y me la dio solo para pagar la cuenta. Yo…»._

—¿Qué esperas, tonta? ¡Dame eso ya! —pidió impacientemente.

Y sus temblores volvieron a parar. Odiaba cuando le gritaban, eso era más que obvio. Buscó la billetera en su bolso, y la sacó, mostrándoselas con un rostro soberbio.

—¿Quieren esto? —Inquirió secamente, confundiendo al par de bandidos—. Pues lamento decirles que esto no es mío, y ya que me lo han confiado, no puedo simplemente ser irresponsable y dárselos a unos extraños.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Quieres que te matemos, tonta?

—Me parece que la dama tiene razón —afirmó una voz más, haciendo que los dos sujetos se pusieran en guardia a sus espaldas, detrás de ellos—. Ah… Dirección equivocada.

Y ambos volvieron a dar vuelta, pero antes de hacer algún movimiento, el que sostenía el arma tenía una filosa katana amenazando su garganta. Lo que ambos vieron los dejó mudos. El joven de ojos azules había aparecido de la nada y con un arma así de peligrosa en un callejón cualquiera.

— _¿Q-qué…?_ —de la impresión el hombre dejó caer su pistola al suelo.

—Que descortés el haberse llevado a mi acompañante, ¿no creen? —bromeó monótonamente, sin una sola pizca de burla, más bien parecía horriblemente enfadado.

—¡Tú! —el otro de pronto se espantó y sacó otra pistola, apuntando directamente hacia Leo.

—Tch —chasqueó la lengua al notar el peligro del cómplice—. Miwa, necesito que salgas…

Y de repente la chica corrió hasta ese hombre y le encestó una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que el maleante soltara el arma y cayera adolorido al suelo. Luego, le dio un increíble puñetazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz, logrando así dejarlo inconsciente.

—¿Eh? _¿Cómo… cómo…?_ —murmuró impactado el muchacho, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no sé defenderme? —Preguntó con burla y molestia Miwa hacia Leo. Este simplemente tragó pesado y desvió la vista—. Bien, esto es algo incómodo. Déjame llamar a una ambulancia. —Avisó sacando su teléfono y marcando con desinterés a algún número.

—¿A la ambulancia? ¿Para qué? —aventuró confundido y curioso. La chica apuntó con su cabeza hacia el hombre que había noqueado y que en esos momentos convulsionaba y echaba espuma por la boca. Él sólo murmuró un _"ah, cierto"._

—"Nunca debes de golpear la cabeza luego de golpear el estómago" —recitó un tipo de reclamo familiar, y suspiró—. Supongo que olvidé eso por un momento.

—Oh, vaya —soltó él, y al notar que el hombre que tenía acorralado comenzaba a acercar su mano al arma tirada, lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza con el mango de la katana, logrando dejarlo inconsciente—. Tch. Novatos —declaró con molestia, y luego se giró a ver a su hermanastra—. Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste esa información? ¿Acaso sabes de medicina?

—No, en realidad no. A mi madre le gustaba la _acupuntura*_ , ya que ella es de descendencia China, y es por ello que sé de esto. —Concluyó con tranquilidad y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Oh… No sabía eso.

—Yo tampoco sabía que ganabas tanto dinero.

—Eh… bueno… eso puedo explicarlo.

—Sí, eso espero.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _ **Acupuntura:** es una forma de medicina alternativa en la que se insertan agujas en el cuerpo. Es más comúnmente usada en China (y Tang Shen es de descendencia China, por si no sabían, así que decidí usarlo :v)._


	20. Molestias

**Nombre del capítulo:** Molestias.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas, románticas, dolorosas y sádicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1345.

 **Notas:** ¿Saben? Si no fuera porque lo había pensado bien y había ideado otras escenas, este capítulo hubiera hecho que toda mi trama cómica se fuera a la mismísima mierda :D (?) para convertirla en suspenso y drama, jeje.

¡No me maten! _*ushe antes de que la maten(?*_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18:** Molestias.

* * *

—¿Qué querían estos tipos? —inquirió curiosa la muchacha, observando al par de sujetos en el suelo.

—No lo sé —contestó seriamente Leo, observando al par de sujetos inconscientes—. ¿No que solo querían el dinero?

—Sí, también. Además de eso me pidieron información. —Aclaró guardando su celular luego de contactar a emergencias.

—¿Información? —Repitió, confundido—. ¿Para qué querrían eso? ¿Acaso sabes algo que no deberías saber?

Entonces Miwa se paralizó por un momento, y luego desvió la vista, cubriendo su boca mientras un sonrojo leve aparecía casi invisiblemente en sus mejillas. _«¿Debería decirle que sé qué color es su ropa interior?»_ se preguntó, culpable. Lo miró y notó ese brillo de curiosidad inocente en los ojos del chico.

Se espantó, y cerró más fuerte su boca. _«¡No! ¡No debo decirle! ¡NO DEBE SABERLO NUNCA!»._

—¡No, yo no sé nada! ¡Nada de nada! —exclamó histérica mientras se alejaba rápidamente del confundido muchacho. Pronto su rostro se llenó de rojo e intentó desesperadamente de cubrirlo con sus manos.

—Ah… Está bien —afirmó no muy seguro, y luego suspiró—. Vayámonos de aquí.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Que qué? —inquirió el castaño con el teléfono en la oreja, aguantándose las ganas de mostrarse realmente histérico enfrente de tantas personas.

— _Sí. Unos tipos trataron de asaltar a Miwa_ —recalcó Leo al otro lado de la línea. Rafa, quien distinguió la voz de su hermano al teléfono, se acercó y lo compartió con Donnie—. _Tuvimos que dejarlos inconscientes y ahora una ambulancia los recogerá._

—Sí, sí. Pero, ¿Miwa está bien?

— _Por supuesto._

—Uf. Qué alivio. ¿Sabes lo que sensei nos haría si ella saliera herida mientras estamos cerca?

 _ **. . .**_

El de ojos azules hizo una mueca al reconocer ese comentario.

—Sí, estaríamos muertos —declaró algo espantado, pero luego de ladear la cabeza se centró en el presente—. Por cierto, ¿ya terminaron sus compras? Ella y yo estamos volviendo a casa. No pudimos hacer las nuestras pero estaremos bien.

— _Ah, sí. Ya terminamos, pero…_ —su tono cambió a uno inseguro y nervioso.

—¿Pero? —Repitió, primeramente curioso, hasta que un sentimiento de desconfianza y temor aparecieron—. Oye, Donnie, esa expresión no me gusta. ¿Qué sucede?

— _E-es que… verás… ¡No fue mi culpa! No pienses que lo fue… aunque en parte sí, si es que participé en la pelea, pero…_

— _¡Dame eso, nerd!_ —Ordenó de repente la voz de Rafa, quien agarró el celular—. _Shinigami nos abandonó de repente, y no sabemos exactamente por donde salir de este laberinto de compras._

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

— _Por cierto, Mikey está contigo, ¿verdad?_

—Sí, él está… —Iba a afirmar con tranquilidad, hasta que recordó que su hermano menor no lo había acompañado en casi nada del paseo. Comenzó a sudar frío.

— _¿Leo?_

—¡Luego te llamo! —Exclamó con exasperación, y colgó, dejando con las palabras en la boca al pelirrojo. Suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia la chica que estaba a su lado—. Eh… Creo que tenemos que volver allá.

—¿Por qué?

—Se nos olvidó Mikey.

— _¡Oh, cierto!_ —farfulló silenciosamente.

—Y Donnie y Rafa se perdieron.

—… ¿Qué?

—Al parecer Shinigami se separó de ellos.

—¡¿Qué?! _Esa loca… la voy a matar…_ —murmuró de forma oscura mientras apretaba un puño contra su palma.

 _ **. . .**_

—Y bien, Mikey. ¿Te divertiste? —preguntó con total naturalidad y cierto atisbo de burla la pelinegra a la par que observaba de reojo al rubio de pecas salir a duras penas del establecimiento de comida.

—Juro que nunca más comeré esa empanadilla. —Declaró con dificultad mientras mostraba un rostro asqueado y adolorido.

—¡Espere, joven! —De pronto la voz de una camarera los detuvo antes de alejarse, y ella se acercó corriendo para extenderle una bolsa de papel—. Se le olvidó su comida para llevar.

—¡Ah, qué bien! —Afirmó cambiando por completo su dolor por pura felicidad. Agarró la bolsa y en un segundo ya estaba devorando con tranquilidad su contenido. Shinigami lo miró raro—. ¿Qué?

—Déjalo —pidió con desdén, refiriéndose a no inmiscuirse más en lo que hacía el chico, quien luego de encogerse de hombros continuó comiendo aquello que juró no volver a comer, sólo hace unos segundos—. Ya tenemos que irnos, ¿no crees?

—Sí, sí, vamos a… Oye, ¿esos no son Donnie y Rafa? —Afirmó de la nada, apuntando hacia un puesto cercano. Enseguida Shini observó hacia allá, e hizo una mueca de fastidio **–después de todo, se había separado de ellos especialmente para no volver a encontrarlos–**. Mikey miró hacia otro lado, y sonrió—. Oh, y por allá vienen Leo y Miwa. —Apuntó inocentemente hacia los susodichos.

—¿Eh? ¿Don…? —La pelinegra iba a decir algo, pero rápidamente Miwa le había agarrado del cuello de su ropa y la acercó, observándola con ojos asesinos y una sonrisa maniaca y furiosa—. A-ah… Hola, amiga.

—¿"Hola"? ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme después de la cosa horrible que hiciste? —inquirió fríamente y con los ojos chispeantes, además de una vena resaltante en la cabeza.

—Será mejor volver a casa antes de que alguien salga lastimado. —Comentó Leonardo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Concuerdo, hermano —apoyó Mikey, quien no sabía qué decir exactamente con la escena que tenía enfrente, donde su hermana estaba a punto de asesinar a la chica que quería. Lentamente sacó su teléfono y marcó un número—. Llamaré a Rafa.

Y luego de un par de reprimendas y varias miradas de enojo desenfrenado, todos pudieron volver a casa sanos y salvos antes de que las tiendas cerraran.

Aunque Leo no pudo comprar nada de lo que necesitaban.

 _ **. . .**_

 _¡Ding, dong!_

—Voy yo —avisó Leo, levantándose del sofá, y mirando de reojo si alguien de su malagradecida familia se dignaba al menos a quitar la vista del televisor. Pero no, nada, ni una sola reacción por parte de ellos. Así que, soltando un suspiro de resignación se dirigió a la entrada. La abrió, encontrándose con un desconocido chico con un uniforme que reconocía como empacador de alguna empresa. Quedó confundido—. Ah… ¿Hola?

—Ah… Usted es… ¿Miguel Ángel Hamato? —preguntó amablemente el joven.

—No, soy su hermano, él…

—¡Aquí estoy! —Exclamó el rubio apartando de golpe a Leo de la puerta y mostrándole una sonrisa radiante al chico—. Llegaron rápido.

—Ah, claro. Firme aquí —le entregó una tableta, y enseguida el menor firmó sin más. El chico le guiñó un ojo y se fue con una sonrisa—. ¡Un placer conocerte!

—Ah… Sí… ¿Claro? —soltó confundido Mikey.

Leo puso cara de espanto. _«¿Acaso ese chico trató de coquetear con Mikey? ¡¿Lo hizo?!»._

Pero antes de preguntar, notó las cajas amontonadas que había fuera de la casa. Miró entonces hacia su hermano con ojos llenos de sospecha, buscando respuestas.

—¿Qué? Como vi que tú no ibas a comprar nada, yo lo compré —contestó como si nada—. Es todo lo que tú tenías que comprar.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Encontré una lista en la mesa —respondió inocente, mostrando el papel. El mayor lo tomó y la leyó, mirando de nuevo hacia Mikey, quien se mostró ofendido—. Y luego dices que no sirvo para nada.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Hey, chicos —habló la única mujer de la casa, llamando su atención. Ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, observando con curiosidad las cajas—. ¿Qué es todo eso?

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	21. Mascotas

**Nombre del capítulo:** Mascotas.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1295.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:** Mascotas.

* * *

—Si trajiste todo lo que está en la lista… ¡¿Entonces por qué hay tantas cajas?! —preguntó histérico Leo a Mikey. Este último simplemente se rascó la nuca y una gran gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza.

—Eh… Se me fue un poco la mano. —Contestó nervioso.

—¡¿"Un poco"?! ¡Miguel Ángel, terminaste comprando casi todo el centro comercial! ¡Además…!

Y mientras Leo seguía reprendiendo al pobre rubio, Miwa se encargó de acercarse a husmear un poco las mercaderías, observando curiosamente lo que tenían dentro las cajas. Abrió sin cuidado una de ellas, y, algo confundida, agarró el paquete y lo leyó.

—¿Comida para gatos? —Inquirió, curiosa, llamando rápidamente la atención de los dos chicos—. ¿Para qué quieren…?

—¡Ah! ¡Eso me pertenece! —Exclamó veloz Mikey, quitándole de golpe la bolsa de comida y alejándose mientras sonreía de manera sospechosa—. Gracias.

Pero antes de salir corriendo a esconderse, Leonardo lo tomó de la ropa y lo observó con ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa macabra.

—Oye, oye, oye… ¿Para qué necesitas comida para gatos, Mikey? —inquirió malvadamente, ante eso, el rubio solo balbuceó unas cosas mientras sonreía cada vez más nervioso.

—Mikey, ¿acaso… tienes mascota? —se interpuso la chica, observándolo con interés.

El rubio miró hacia ella, y mecánicamente asintió, mientras a Leo le brillaban todavía más los ojos como villano.

—Dime que no trajiste al gato hasta aquí. —Pidió el mayor, realmente molesto.

—Eh… Pues… No —negó algo dubitativo, pero eso fue suficiente para que el ojiazul suspirara y aflojara su agarre—. ¡Pero sí traje a Ice Cream Kitty y Rafa trajo a Chompy! —afirmó alegremente.

Entonces fue como si Leo comenzara a incendiarse de la furia, espantando tanto a Miwa como a Mikey.

 _ **. . .**_

Y luego de eso el menor de los Hamato se encontraba en el sofá, con los ojos llorosos y un gran chicón en la cabeza. Rafa a su lado solo cruzaba los brazos y con una vena en la mejilla observaba retadoramente a un Leo ardiendo en llamas oscuras del enojo.

—Trajeron… a… sus… mascotas… sin… mi… permiso. —Murmuró fríamente Leonardo, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —contestó rudamente el pelirrojo.

Donnie se acomodó los lentes y miró con seriedad al temperamental.

—Rafa, ¿acaso tienes tendencias suicidas? —preguntó entre broma y verdad, refiriéndose a que había contestado de manera brusca a la persona que estaba a punto de estallar y reventar a golpes a sus dos hermanos menores.

—Oigan, oigan, oigan —detuvo de pronto la única mujer del lugar, poniéndose frente a Leo y evitando que se lance a atacar a sus dos hermanos. Miró hacia los menores, y Rafa desvió la vista, mientras Mikey seguía lloriqueando y temblando—. Ya, chicos, ¿trajeron animales a mi casa?

—Sí, los trajimos. —Contestó un poco más calmado el ojiverde, pero sin mirar a su hermana.

—E-es que no queríamos dejarlos solos en casa —aclaró el menor, tembloroso—. Podría haberles pasado algo.

—Bien, bien. No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo solo por sus mascotas. —Comentó fastidiada.

—¡Pero…! —iba a replicar Leo, pero antes de hacerlo la chica lo calló una mirada fulminante.

—Supéralo —ordenó con desdén, logrando así calmar al pelinegro y hacerlo sonreír nerviosamente **–y es que Miwa daba cierto aire que lo hacía sentirse débil y sin autoridad–**. Bufó y lo sostuvo del hombro—. Son niños, hay que aguatar sus estupideces hasta que sean adultos.

—¿No podemos volverlos adultos a la fuerza? —Sugirió de pronto Donatello, pero enseguida la muchacha lo miró muy feo, y él apartó la vista evitando mostrarse asustado—. Mejor me callo.

—Ahora, bien. ¿Dónde están sus mascotas? —se dirigió a los dos _"acusados"_.

—Vengan —anunció Rafa, poniéndose de pie junto con Mikey y caminando hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. Todos entraron, y se quedaron en medio por un ratito, hasta que Miwa se hartó.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió ella, impaciente—. ¿Dónde están sus mascotas?

Sin decir nada, Mikey apuntó hacia arriba de ella, y la aludida miró hacia arriba. Pronto notó como una cara felina se asomaba a verle de cerca.

Se espantó, y soltó un estruendoso grito, retrocediendo de golpe y también asustando al animal, quien saltó rápidamente hacia su amo.

—¡¿Cómo llegó ahí?! ¡Y sin que me diera cuenta! —gritó exasperada. Enseguida Leo la tomó de los hombros evitando que cayera desmayada por culpa de la exaltación.

Miró bien a ese gato. Era extraño, por decirlo de una forma sutil. Era de varios colores, ninguno normal. En la cabeza era rosa, en el vientre crema y en la cola color chocolate. Además, parecía tener manchitas rosas por todos lados.

La castaña puso una cara pálida.

—¿Qué raza es esa? —preguntó a la nada, totalmente estupefacta.

—Ninguna —contestó inocentemente Miguel Ángel, abrazando a su tierna mascota, que también se mimaba alegremente con su amo—. Era un experimento de Donnie.

Enseguida la muchacha miró hacia el aludido, que no hizo más que quedarse callado mientras una gota de sudor surcaba su frente.

—Es como un helado de tres sabores, ¿verdad? —Afirmó el menor, acercando el felino hacia el rostro de su hermana—. Por eso le puse Ice Cream Kitty.

—Ah, ya veo… —murmuró algo espantada todavía, intentando alejar su rostro del gato. De pronto, este le lamió sutilmente la nariz, causándole un escalofrío a la chica al notar que su lamida fue como pasarse un paño helado encima—. No es radiactivo, ¿verdad? Su saliva no contiene veneno, ¿cierto?

—No, es un gato normal —explicó Donatello con paciencia—. Sólo que su piel es bastante fría.

—¿Quieres probar? —incitó el rubio acercando todavía más al dulce minino hacia Miwa—. Es realmente adorable, ¿verdad? Y siempre ayuda en los días de calor.

—Sí, sí, sólo… apártalo de mí —pidió intentando alejarse y treparse a Leo para protegerse. Mikey y el gato la miraron confundidos—. Es que no soy muy fan de los gatos, y menos de los que fueron experimentos de científicos locos.

Donnie sintió una puñalada en el alma, y se alejó un poco hacia un rinconcito.

—¿Y tú, Rafa? —Preguntó Leonardo totalmente serio, haciendo caso omiso de que en esos momentos Mikey estaba acercándole el gato a una asustada Miwa—. ¿También trajiste a tu mascota?

—¿Qué esperabas? —bromeó sonriendo de lado.

El mayor suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Y bien?

Rafael rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse hacia su cama, y de debajo de esta sacar entre sus manos a una pequeña tortuga roja, que captó la atención de la chica enseguida.

—Wow. ¿De qué clase es eso? —Inquirió curiosamente, y de repente el animal escupió fuego por la boca. Los demás se miraron entre sí, y ella borró su expresión—. No me digan, es culpa de Donnie otra vez, ¿cierto?

El aludido se escondió aún más en el rinconcito.

—Bien, bien —respiró hondo la chica, calmándose—. Esto quiere decir que tienen un gato extraño que es de hielo, y una tortuga alienígena, ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo y el menor asintieron a la par.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

 _«Padre no pudo adoptar niños normales, ¿verdad?»_ se dijo a sí misma con algo de hastío, observando a los cuatro chicos.

Entonces Leo se aclaró la garganta, tratando de eliminar el ambiente incómodo que se había formado.

—Bueno… Em… ¿Quién tiene hambre?

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	22. Mañana desastrosa

**Nombre del capítulo:** Mañana desastrosa.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 1520.

 **Notas:** No sé por qué amo hacer la escena del baño con estos dos :v _*inserte corazoncito :v*_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20:** Mañana desastrosa.

* * *

Gruñe un par de veces mientras los horribles rayos solares se cuelan como jodidos ladrones aguafiestas por las cortinas de su habitación. Finalmente y con pereza, mucha y mucha pereza y enojo se resigna a abrir los ojos, haciendo que en su cabeza solamente la inundara los mil y un insultos que jamás se atrevería decir en público.

Y ya harta, se levanta cual zombi, con la baba cayéndole en la cara, no solo en el mentón, sino también en las mejillas, y enredándose también con su cabello ultra despeinado y horripilante cual animal salvaje. Entonces centra su mirada en la primera cosa que tiene enfrente: _una chancla_ , y se le queda viendo por diez minutos.

Hasta que finalmente reacciona y mira hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué carajos tenía que hacer ahora? —se pregunta aturdida aún, mientras trata de analizar y recordar qué hora, qué día y qué especie era en ese mundo que no recordaba ni lo más mínimo.

Entonces nota que son como las siete de la mañana, que es sábado y que es humana… bueno, casi. No podría llamarse humano a alguien tan amargada como ella en esos momentos.

Bosteza cubriéndose la boca, y entonces olfatea algo que no debió y que la deja aturdida otra vez.

—Debo cepillarme —se dice a sí misma como recordatorio, y se levanta. Entonces nota algo líquido descender por cierta parte suya. Se detiene, poniendo una cara de horror y repudio—. Y bañarme… inmediatamente.

Va a su clóset insanamente arreglado y busca algún cambio de ropa. Agarra lo primero que encuentra, que es una camiseta de los ochenta y unos pantalones holgados que probablemente se caen pero eso poco le importa. También agarra ropa interior de dibujos animados y algunas otras cosas que le servirán.

Finalmente se encamina como zombi una vez más hacia la puerta, para después dirigirse al baño más cercano, y entrar sin más a dejar su ropa en algún lugar donde la encontrará luego. Va al botiquín y saca crema dental, dispuesta a cepillarse los dientes lo antes posible **–ya que ni ella misma se aguanta–**.

—Eh… ¿Podrías tocar antes de entrar?

Y entonces su cabeza hace _'¡Click!'_ , y recuerda algo sumamente importante:

Ya no vive sola.

Gira el cuello robóticamente, con los ojos en blanco puro, y mira hacia el chico pelinegro, quien en esos momentos estaba completamente desnudo con una toalla rodeando su cintura.

Su rostro, tanto como el de él, se vuelve un tomate. Y lo único que puede hacer es aplastar la crema dental regándola por todo su espejo.

Quiere gritar, pero no puede, eso alertaría a las chismosas vecinas que tiene que soportar.

—Y-yo… yo… —no sabe qué responder ante la situación. Quiere disculparse y salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no reacciona, mucho menos su boca.

Sin querer, lo observa completo. Entonces su cerebro se sobrecalienta al notar ciertas cosas que nunca antes había pensado que le llamarían la atención.

En especial ese cuerpo tan bien cuidado. Esos brazos entrenados y ese abdomen de… de… No sabría describirlo, pero era tan genial que su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

 _«Las odio… hormonas del periodo»_ piensa con enojo pero felicidad a la vez. Ni ella misma se entiende en esos momentos.

Y lo único que puede hacer es soltar el empaque de la crema dental, y comenzar a caer lentamente hacia atrás mientras su cabeza se apaga paulatinamente.

—¡Cuidado!

Y justo como una historia romántica, el chico la agarra en brazos antes de que la muchacha choque contra el suelo azulejado. Una escena realmente comprometedora y llena de romance se crea. Algo que los deja a los dos aturdidos de más.

—Oye, Leo, ¿ya terminarás de…? —De pronto hace su aparición y desinteresado Rafa, quien queda en la puerta enseguida, sin cambiar su expresión, observando al par que se encontraba dentro. Y él ni se inmuta, sólo los observa—. Ah, ok. Volveré cuando esto deje de ser una escena romántica-porno.

Y sin más, se va, cerrando de nuevo la puerta, como si aquello fuera la acción más normal del mundo.

Y la primera en reaccionar es ella, quien al instante comienza a echar humo por las orejas y a mover los brazos escandalosamente mientras grita incoherencias que Leo no entiende en lo más mínimo, pero la ayuda a erguirse y ambos quedan muy cerca uno del otro.

Entonces Miwa comienza a reír histéricamente, y se da vuelta.

—Bueno, bueno. Creo que debí haber tocado, ¿no? —Dice nerviosamente, actuando tan poco normal como siempre. Ríe forzosamente—. L-lo siento, ya me voy.

Y al dar un paso, y gracias a la santa humedad del suelo debido al agua vaporizada, termina resbalando y cayendo irremediablemente de espaldas. Y en un acto de puro instinto se agarra de la cosa más cercana que encuentra, pero que no ayuda mucho y cae finalmente. Entonces se levanta, con la cara todavía más roja **–como si eso fuera realmente posible–** y se dirige a la salida.

—¡N-no pasa nada, estoy bien! —Asegura nerviosa como nunca en su vida, y antes de salir nota que todavía no soltó el objeto con el cual se agarró—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué…?

Es una toalla, y no es la suya **–porque el de ella tiene estampados de viboritas–**.

Mira hacia Leo, y se da cuenta de su enorme y desastroso, catastrófico error.

Sí, le quitó la toalla que llevaba encima.

Y entonces el grito es finalmente suelto por todo el vecindario, causando varias reacciones por todo el lugar.

El gato de Mikey se eriza por completo, y le encaja las garras a la espalda de su cansado dueño, despertándolo y haciéndolo gritar también.

Donnie termina derramando de más una sustancia sobre otra, causando que esta explote y comience a incendiar su ropa. También comienza a gritar mientras rueda por toda la habitación.

Rafa… Rafa no, Rafa ya lo veía venir, así que solamente se toma su jugo de naranja con calma. No se inmuta en lo más mínimo. Lo único que hace es preguntarse: _"¿Al sensei le gustará su próximo nieto?"._

Mientras tanto, un par de señoras que platicaban en una esquina, ya comienzan a susurrar sus sospechas pervertidas y malévolas.

" _Qué ya había visto venir varios hombres a la casa de esa muchacha."_

" _Que de seguro podrían estar haciendo cosas indecentes."_

" _Que probablemente la muchacha no sabe quién es el padre."_

Y mientras todo eso ocurre, Miwa solo puede esconderse y temblar debajo de la toalla robada, mientras su cara sigue igual de roja que siempre. Y teme que su cerebro se queme por tantas cosas vistas.

Y sabe que ya nunca será como antes.

Y Leo solo quiere que la tierra se lo trague.

Bueno… Un bonito fin de semana para todos en la familia en la mañana, ¿verdad?

 _ **. . .**_

— _Ya nunca más podré casarme…_ —murmura con un aura depresiva y oscura la muchacha, mientras ronda por la casa cual fantasma—. _Ya nunca podré casarme… Ya nunca podré casarme…_ —sigue repitiendo mientras se dirige al jardín para sentarse, respirare aire fresco y pensar en el sentido de la vida—. _Ya nunca podré casarme…_

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta inocentemente Mikey con su gatito cómodamente sentado en su cabeza, estando él desde la puerta de su cuarto, observando curiosamente a su deprimida hermana.

Ella gira la cabeza y lo mira con ojos vacíos.

— _Vi a un hombre desnudo…_ —contesta como si aquello fuera el peor acto de inmundicia del mundo entero.

—¿Ah? —El menor tilda a un lado la cabeza, y el gato salta a algún lugar—. Entonces, ¿te vas a casar con ese chico?

—… _¿Khé?_ —Cambia su rostro depresivo por uno confundido, y entonces lo piensa, e imagina cómo sería su vida junto con Leo. Una sonrisa soñadora y estúpida ilumina su rostro, pero luego la realidad vuelve a golpearla y vuelve a poner cara de fantasma—. No, imposible. Moriré soltera.

Y entonces continúa su camino errante hacia el jardín, y piensa en todas las cosas malas y vergonzosas que le habían ocurrido esa mañana.

Especialmente el hecho de que su periodo había empezado.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Sí, sé que es algo corto, y lo siento. He querido escribir esta escena del baño por tanto tiempo que ya no me pude aguantar :v_

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les causó algo de risa? :D_

 _Yo me reí como idiota con solo imaginarlo la primera vez :'v_

 _Ahora me están dando escalofríos :vvv_

 _Bueno… ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero y amo a todos!_

 _¡Nos vemos! ¡Adiós!_

— _ **Melody.**_


	23. Especial: Hermanastras

**Nombre del especial:** Hermanastras.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Total de palabras:** 3905.

 **Notas:** Sólo serán cortos de cómo sería si fuera la versión Genderbend _(sí, lo sé, es una locura y una estupidez pero necesitaba hacerlo (?)_. Es algo así como una recopilación de las mejores escenas, pero cambiadas a la versión Genderbend.

Disfruten la lectura. :D

* * *

 **Especial:** Hermanastras.

* * *

—¿Que tengo que hacer qué? —pregunta una vez más el joven castaño, mientras sufre de un severo tic en la ceja y una sonrisa torcida formada en sus labios.

— _Sí, Mizu*, tendrás que cuidar de tus hermanas cuando vayan allá a New York._ —Repitió la voz de su estricta y seria madre por el teléfono.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ellas vendrán aquí?! —exclamó poniéndose rápidamente de pie por inercia.

— _Sí, así mismo._

—¡Ni siquiera me avisaste con tiempo! —se queja el joven adulto sin tener en cuenta el descontrol que se estaba llevando él solo. Por otro lado, su madre al otro lado del teléfono solo sonreía algo malvada.

— _Supongo que debí hacerlo, pero lo olvidé._ —Suelta como excusa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

El castaño pone una mirada oscura, y se aguanta de lanzar su teléfono hacia algún lugar lejano.

— _Pero dejando eso de lado, espero que te lleves bien con ellas_ —continúa, evitando así que su hijo cometa alguna matanza contra su aparato telefónico. Mizu se calma y respira hondo, volviendo a su habitual calma—. _Además ellas no estarán ahí por siempre, solamente hasta que sus estudios terminen y luego volverán a casa, ¿de acuerdo?_

El chico se soba la frente, pensándolo cuidadosamente, y finalmente suspira con resignación.

—Está bien, no es para siempre, está claro. En caso creo que estaría bien, no hay problema, madre.

— _¡Qué bien!_ —Afirma animadamente la mujer, sonriendo alegremente—. _Entonces así también tendrás compañía familiar. Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitar a tu madre, hijo._

—Adiós —corta rápidamente antes de la mujer se atreva a darle un aniñado sermón sobre las visitas que debe darle en las fiestas. Mira su celular unos momentos, y luego vuelve a suspirar tan resignado como la primera vez—. Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo.

 _«Y de seguro mis hermanas son unas niñas»._

* * *

El golpe le había dolido, eso era obvio. Hacía tiempo que no era tan despistado como para chocar contra alguien por la acera, pero esa vez se había distraído demasiado mientras intentaba contactar a su madre y preguntarle cuándo llegarían sus supuestas hermanastras.

Y ahí estaba ahora, frente a una muchacha pelinegra que, con vergüenza y pena, se disculpaba por el asesinato de su teléfono. Pero eso no era lo importante, sino el hecho de que después de un rato estaba hablando con otras tres chicas sobre direcciones.

—¿Se perdieron, chicas? —pregunta amablemente entonces, haciendo que todas ellas lo miren.

—No, piérdete tú. —Dice con tosquedad y asco una de ellas, logrando dejar paralizado al joven.

—Di-disculpa a mi hermana —habla entonces la pelinegra con quien chocó. Ella sonríe con nerviosismo—. L-la verdad es que sí, podría decirse que nos perdimos. Es la primera vez que venimos a New York y tenemos que encontrar la dirección donde nos quedaremos. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

—Claro —acepta ya más calmado, dejando de lado su roto ego, culpa de la pelirroja que seguía viéndolo feo—. Pueden darme la dirección y les puedo decir dónde está.

—Gracias, gracias. —Agradece aliviada la ojiazul, y agarrando su celular le enseña la dirección que su madre les había dado.

Mizu la observó, y de golpe quedó estático. Esa reacción dejó confundidas a las cuatro jovencitas.

—Es mi… casa. —Dice casi espantado. Luego, vuelve a observar a las cuatro curiosas chicas.

 _«Estas no son las niñas que imaginé»._

—Entonces, ¿tú eres Mizu? —pregunta inocentemente la que parece la menor del grupo. Y él, de manera casi robótica, asiente.

Y en un parpadeo la chica ya está sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con ojos brillantes, y se lanza sobre el chico a abrazarlo y ahorcarlo con fuerza.

—¡Tú eres nuestro hermano!

 _«Definitivamente esto no es bueno»._

* * *

—Pueden acomodarse dónde quieran —alega con desinterés el castaño mientras se adentra a su hogar, y las chicas lo siguen hasta la sala principal—. Yo iré a atender unos asuntos, pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras tanto. —Agrega todavía más desinteresado, como si eso fuera posible y se dirige a las escaleras del segundo piso.

Las cuatro muchachas observan el lugar con curiosidad y lo recorren. Y la menor enseguida ya se encuentra revisando todas las habitaciones más cercanas, y llega a la cocina, donde empieza a comerse el primer helado que encuentra allí.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja simplemente se lanza de cara al sofá, y su hermana de gafas la mira con desagrado.

—Qué maleducada, Rafa.

A la par la mayor se dirige hacia un estante y lo toca con un dedo, notando así una increíble capa de polvo. Sus ojos se iluminan como estrellas al darse cuenta de que tendría mucho trabajo por hacer.

Por fin el reto más difícil que pudo conseguir: limpiar la casa de un hombre.

* * *

—Veamos, quiero saber sus nombres —comienza a hablar el chico, que se mantiene firmemente parado frente a las cuatro sentadas y acomodadas muchachitas de lindos ojos. Una gota de sudor surca su frente al ver a la menor comiendo como si nada un gran bote de helado—. ¿Lo encontraste en la nevera?

—¡Hai! —afirma animada la rubia.

—Lo siento, mi hermana no… —intenta disculparse la mayor, pero él niega con la mano.

—No importa, me lo trajo un compañero de trabajo y nunca lo he comido. Era un desperdicio.

Enseguida la rubia se queda en blanco y lo mira seriamente.

—¿Desperdicio? —Repite ella, algo indignada, y abraza al helado con fuerza—. ¿Cómo puedes llamar desperdicio a un helado?

Mizu tiene otra gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Su nueva vida conviviendo con sus hermanastras no sería tan sencilla como se imaginó.

—Sólo díganme sus nombres de una vez.

—Leonarda.

—Donatella.

—Rafaela.

—¡María Ángela! Pero puedes llamarme Mary.

El chico puso un semblante algo decaído, y tomó asiento para calmarse y no reír como idiota. ¿Por qué veía venir algo como eso?

 _«Madre, ¿no tienes imaginación? Ya veo por qué papá no te dejó elegir mi nombre»._

* * *

—¿No cocinas? —pregunta de pronto Lea dirigiéndose a él.

El castaño se come su último trozo de pizza y niega con la cabeza.

—No, no tengo tiempo —alega con desdén—. Por lo general compro todas mis comidas.

—¡Ah! En ese caso, yo te haré el desayuno —afirma rápidamente Mary con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Él la mira y niega con la cabeza—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Déjame hacerlo, ¿sí?! Hago unos _omelettes_ que te pueden alegrar el día completo.

—No hay necesidad. —Vuelve a negar seriamente, más bien porque no quiere obligarlas realmente.

—No hay problema —declara con tono tranquilo Dona, sonriéndole maternalmente—. Tú nos alojas aquí, no podemos no agradecerte por eso.

—Enserio, no es… —intenta negar otra vez.

—Entonces yo me encargaré de la limpieza —comenta Lea con naturalidad, dejando petrificado al chico—. Empezaré por la sala, ese lugar necesita un repaso urgente. Por cierto, ¿tienes artículos de limpieza? Si no los tienes no hay problema puedo ir a comprarlos, claro.

—Pero…

—Está decidido.

No lo dejó protestar. Y Mary, alegre como siempre, se acerca al muchacho para regalarle otro abrazo animado.

Ahora también su casa sufriría _grandes_ cambios también.

* * *

—Bueno, primero que nada, tenemos que poner _reglas_ —alega seriamente, caminado de un lado a otro con las cuatro chicas mirándolo con curiosidad otra vez—. Primero: nada de abrazos —mira de manera algo oscura a la menor, quien ni se inmuta y sigue con su alegre sonrisa—. Segundo: nada de desvestirse enfrente mío, ¿entendido?

—¿Quién haría algo como eso? —Inquiere confundida Rafa, y todas miran hacia Mary, quien solamente sigue sonriendo infantilmente—. Ah, ya veo.

—Tercero: no se atrevan a entrar a mi habitación. Allí está prohibido.

De pronto Rafa levanta la mano.

—¿Sí, Rafaela?

—¿Es porque no quieres que encontremos tus revistas _"especiales"_?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

El ambiente se vuelve tenso, y el castaño mira oscuramente a la pelirroja, quien sigue con su expresión de desinterés total. Por otro lado, Lea y Dona estaban hechas unos tomates puros. Mary seguía con su misma alegre expresión.

—Yo no tengo algo tan bajo como eso.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces prefieres a las reales?

El chico tuvo una vena roja en la cabeza.

—Nomás no te golpeo porque eres una mujer.

—¿Al menos respetas a las mujeres?

—No me caes bien, _hermanita_.

—Tú tampoco, _hermanito_.

Alguien tenía que pararlos antes de que ambos se lanzaran a los golpes – **pues eso sucedería realmente, ya que después de todo, la pelirroja es una kunoichi, y él no toleraría tantas molestias–**.

—Cuarto —una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro masculino—: nada de traer chicos a la casa.

Rafa abrió la boca, indignada **–porque era obvio que esa indirecta era para ella–**.

* * *

¿Qué era lo que tenía enfrente? Bueno, no podría decirse que estaba soñando, eso estaba claro. Sintió dolor al golpearse el dedo meñique del pie contra la pata de un mueble, así que lo que tenía ahí no era ni un sueño o alguna alucinación **–él no tomaba tanto alcohol, y la noche anterior no tomó ningún tipo de medicamento–**.

Así que aquello podría considerarse real.

Porque era la primera vez que veía su sala brillante, y la cocina llena de aromas que alguna vez tuvo el placer de percibir como un agradable aroma a desayuno recién preparado. Aunque eso no era todo, sino que lo que tampoco podría creerse es que tenía a cuatro chicas que fácilmente podrían pasar por supermodelos comiendo tranquilamente e invitándolo también.

Claro, esas chicas eran sus hermanas, eso lo tenía claro. Así que la ilusión de tener un harem se había ido por la borda desde la llamada de su madre.

Así que ahí estaba, recién despierto y con el cabello despeinado comiendo entre lo que podría considerarse su nueva familia.

—¿Vas a comer? —Pregunta de pronto la voz tan amable de Lea a un lado suyo, y eso basta para despertarlo de su trance—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —afirma rápidamente, y come un poco de su desayuno. En un instante sus ojos se iluminan como nunca—. Wow. Está delicioso.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Exclama Mary a su otro lado, estando tan animada como siempre. De pronto y una vez más lo abraza con cariño—. ¡Me alegra que te guste!

Un aura de flores se forma alrededor de la rubia, mientras el chico solamente queda algo incómodo.

Y de repente siente como si acariciaran su cabeza, y sí, María Ángela estaba descaradamente acariciándole la cabeza con más cariño todavía.

— _Taaan suaaave._ Es como un gatito. —Alega dulcemente la rubia, mientras una sonrisa gatuna pero igualmente infantil se forma en su rostro.

A él se le forma un aura decaída.

 _«Esta chica tiene demasiado amor para dar… pero yo no soy un animal»._

* * *

—Y esas hermanastras tuyas —comienza a hablar su mejor amigo, con su típico tono lleno de picardía—. ¿Son bonitas?

Mizu termina de tomar su bebida y observa seriamente al pelinegro de sonrisa sospechosa y personalidad retorcida.

¿Cómo se había hecho amigo de alguien así? Bueno… eso en realidad no importaba.

—No dejaré que coquetees con ellas —declara seriamente, rompiendo en mil pedazos las esperanzas del chico de ojos ámbar. Pero aun así éste no borra su sonrisa o deja de intentar convencerlo—. No, no te las presentaré tampoco.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo quiero divertirme.

—Ellas no son juguetes de nadie. —Declara con seriedad.

—Pero sí tuyos, ¿a qué sí, pervertido? —bromea, pero consigue una mirada realmente macabra en respuesta. Pero ni se inmuta, ya está acostumbrado a miradas asesinas por parte del castaño.

—Yo no caeré tan bajo, Shinigami. —Asegura fríamente.

—Ok —acepta finalmente, pero sin rendirse. Desvía la mirada y piensa en algo para molestar al mayor—. Pero no me respondiste si son bonitas o no.

—No me creerás si digo que no, ¿verdad?

—Obviamente. Si tú saliste tan lindo como tu madre —bromea otra vez, y esta vez el castaño tiene una gran vena roja en la cabeza y aprieta los dientes, faltando solo un poquito más de tiempo para que se lance a matar a su amigo—. Es broma, es broma —aclara rápidamente con desdén, salvando así su bonito rostro—. Pero sí sé que deben ser lindas.

—Nunca lo sabrás. —Declara triunfante, desviando la vista.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo…? —Va a preguntar, pero al mirarlo de vuelta este ya se encuentra revisando descaradamente su nuevo teléfono—. ¡Oye!

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Son realmente hermosas! —Afirma satisfecho, y le enseña a su amigo la fotografía que encontró en su buzón. El castaño queda un momento confundido, no sabía a qué hora le habían enviado ese mensaje—. ¿Me regalas a la rubia de lindos ojos?

—No —niega con frialdad y le quita el aparato, guardándolo de inmediato—. Aléjate de ellas.

—Ouuu. Y yo que pensaba al fin casarme con esa Alicia.

—Se llama María Ángela.

—Yo la llamaré Alicia, porque me llevó al país de las maravillas.

—¿Quieres que te parta la cara?

* * *

Abre la puerta de su casa y entra con cansancio. Tira hacia algún lugar sus cosas y camina a paso de tortuga hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuatro y tomar una siesta de dos años. No tiene fuerzas para nada.

Y de pronto un aroma inunda su sentido olfativo. Mágicamente la fuerza vuelve a su cuerpo, y con curiosidad se dirige a la cocina, de donde proviene el agradable olor.

—¿Qué están coci…? —pero antes de terminar su oración queda de piedra en la entrada al lugar, observando a la chica que se encontraba dentro.

—Ah, bienvenido a casa. —Saluda dulcemente la pelinegra con una sonrisa amable y cálida.

Y él solo puede pensar una cosa, que ella se ve realmente bien usando un delantal tan bonito como ese mientras cocina.

Y de pronto un pensamiento se le viene a la cabeza, que esa parece una escena típica de una vida familiar, como si ella fuera la esposa que lo recibe tan cálida y amorosamente.

Se da vuelta de golpe y sale corriendo.

—¡Oye, espera!

Se encierra en su cuarto y se va a un rincón, agarrando cualquier tela que tenga cerca para detener el sangrado nasal que lo atacó de la nada luego de imaginarse algo tan precioso como eso.

—No, mierda, no, y no. Eso no pasará. —Se alienta a sí mismo.

 _«Yoshi*, eres la peor madre del mundo»._

* * *

Bien, ya se había calmado. Todo estaba bien, sólo había sido un ataque normal de perversión humana-masculina. Claro que se le pasaría, era un adulto responsable y seguro de sí, y no el típico idiota que seguramente se enamoraría de sus hermanastras.

Eso no podría ser posible.

Respira hondo y se pone de pie, caminando hacia el interruptor de su habitación, y cuando finalmente puede ver la habitación iluminada, queda petrificado.

Todo está brillando casi tanto como la misma sala.

Sí, Lea había entrado a su habitación, cuando él mismo había impuesto la regla de que _no_ _debían ni tenían_ que hacer eso.

Un aura oscura se forma a su alrededor.

Sus hermanas lo matarían algún día de estos.

De pronto divisa una nota pegada a la puerta, la agarra y la lee.

" _ **No encontré las revistas. Creo que ahora me agradas un poco más.**_

 _ **-Rafa."**_

Enseguida arruga el papel y lo lanza con fuerza hacia algún lugar.

Inclusive la molesta pelirroja había tenido la osadía de entrar sin permiso mientras no estaba. A Lea se lo perdonaba **–ya que había limpiado lo que se consideraría como un desastre cósmico–** , pero Rafa ya se había pasado.

Sí, sus nuevas hermanas lo llevarían a la tumba.

* * *

—¡MARÍA ÁNGELA!

El estruendoso grito de dragón furioso se oyó por toda la casa, y espantó a todos los habitantes. Y enseguida el propietario salió de su habitación a ver qué sucedía, porque un grito de esa magnitud no era normal, ya que los perros del vecindario habían empezado a aullar.

Camina por el pasillo con algo de prisa, y de un momento a otro ve cómo la rubia corre a toda velocidad en su dirección, hasta saltar directo a su espalda y sujetarse con fuerza de boa por su cuello, asfixiándolo.

—Mary, ¿qué te…? —Va a preguntar, pero entonces escucha unos pasos monstruosos acercarse, y después observa cómo Rafa se acerca con un enorme aura asesina rodeándole. Entonces vuelve a mirar hacia la menor con reproche—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Yo? Nada. —Se hace la desentendida levantando los hombros y las manos, así mostrando que de su mano derecha cuelga una ropa femenina roja.

Un sostén.

Y de pronto se pone incómodo.

—¡DEVUELVELO, ENANA! —Grita furiosa la pelirroja, extendiendo su mano. Y de la nada nota la presencia del ente masculino en medio de ambas. Su rostro se vuelve tan rojo como su mismo cabello, y más al ver la sonrisa burlona de la rubia—. ¡WAAA! ¡MALDITA! ¡LOS MATARÉ A AMBOS!

Y entonces empuja con fuerza al chico, y una vez Mary salta para no caer junto a él, Rafa se lanza sobre ella a intentar quitarle su preciosa ropa interior.

Y de repente esta se suelta de las manos de ambas chicas, cayendo sobre la cabeza del hermano mayor, quien sigue aturdido por el empujón.

Rafa deja de pelear de golpe, y observa su sostén sobre la cabeza del chico.

—¡NO! ¡Era mi sostén favorito! ¡Ahora tendré que quemarlo! —se lamenta en voz alta mientras llora a mares contra una pared. Por otro lado Mary se parte de la risa y Mizu solamente sigue en blanco.

Las travesuras femeninas eran más horribles de lo que pensaba.

* * *

—Te noto algo cansado. —Comenta como burla el pelinegro hacia su mejor amigo, quien sigue recostado contra la mesa observando a la nada.

—Vivir con mujeres es realmente agotador. —Alega en voz casi baja.

Shinigami deja de beber su soda de golpe, y sus ojos se abren de par en par, mirando hacia el castaño. Luego, una sonrisa pícara y malévola se forma en su rostro. Miles de ideas y escenas pervertidas se forman en su cabeza.

Respira hondo, y deja a un lado su bebida.

—Sólo… quiero saber una cosa —habla seriamente el pelinegro, captando la atención del mayor y que este le mire raro, ya que nunca lo ve así de serio. Entonces los ojos amarillos de Shinigami brillan—. ¿Quién fue la primera y cuál posición usaron?

Menudo puñetazo se ganó el pobre.

—Ok, ok. Sí, quería saber dos cosas, pero no hacía falta golpearme así de fuerte. —Se queja mientras se soba la mandíbula.

—Maldito degenerado, yo no hago tales cosas.

—Pero quieres, ¿verdad?

Otro buen golpe.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Si no pasa nada de eso, ¿entonces qué te hace verte tan cansado? —pregunta ya harto de tanto odio hacia su persona.

—Te daré la lista del horror que es vivir con esas cuatro demonios —comienza a hablar con fastidio—. Primero que nada Rafaela me odia porque cree que soy un pervertido. María Ángela se la pasa saltando sobre mí y abrazándome. Donatella de la nada desaparece y cuando reaparece solo es para sonreírme como si fuera mi madre o decirme palabras alentadoras. Y Leonarda se la pasa limpiando la casa por completo.

—Ajá. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—¡Sí! María Ángela siempre hace el desayuno y… todos nos sentamos a comer —su tono se había vuelto más calmado. Se recuesta de nuevo en la mesa y mira hacia algún lado—. Rafaela es graciosa cuando se enoja, y siempre pelea con Mary. Lea se empeña en hacer la cena y luego ver Héroes Espaciales juntos. Y la mayoría de veces lava mi ropa, ¿sabes?

—Oye, ¿me la regalas? Enserio necesito alguien que vaya a limpiar mi casa.

—¿Quieres ganarte una ida al hospital?

—Bueno, bueno. No te enojes. Si no quieres regalármela al menos préstamela.

—Juro que te mataré si bromeas una vez más con eso.

Shinigami borra su semblante burlón para cambiarlo por uno de curiosidad, luego simplemente vuelve a sonreír y reír un poco.

—Mentí —declara de la nada el pelinegro, con una sonrisa inocente. Su amigo queda confundido—. En realidad se te ve más lleno de vida que antes. Y creo que es gracias a esas chicas que _"detestas"_.

Ante eso Mizo solamente se queda callado, y se levanta de su lugar sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañero.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo.

* * *

Mañanas tranquilas, eso era lo único que deseaba tener. Y gracias al cielo o cualquier deidad existente es que la tenía ese día. El silencios reinaba en la casa completa, no había gritos chillones o peleas violentas hacia ninguna dirección, así que podía estar tranquilo.

Era sábado, así que disfrutaría ese día de descanso solamente holgazaneando como nunca.

Caminando a paso somnoliento se dirige hacia el baño y entra sin más. Pero al hacerlo se queda paralizado en la puerta. Adentro, al contrario de lo que pensaba, había alguien que acababa de bañarse.

Y específicamente era Lea, quien apenas se estaba poniendo la toalla encima luego de salir de la bañera.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Ambos seguían de piedra. La muchacha con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro aún empapado, y el joven con la expresión en blanco y el cabello tan alborotado como nadie se lo imagina.

Apenas había despertado, y le sucede algo como eso. Seguramente alguna deidad realmente lo odiaba.

De su nariz brotó un ligero hilo de sangre, y él simplemente salió de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego cayó cual muerto al suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

Su cerebro se sobrecalentó demasiado, y eso que apenas había empezado a funcionar al despertarse.

Por otro lado, Lea estaba abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro hecho un tomate maduro.

— _Vio… todo…_

Y bueno… también… al pobre chico le había sucedido algo _problemático_ que no le había sucedido desde su adolescencia.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _ ***Mizu:**_ _Bueno, como Miwa es un nombre de mujer y no hay nombres masculinos iguales a este, tuve que ponerle este. Espero que no les haya hecho tan mal mi estupidez ;u;_

 _ ***Yoshi:**_ _Este nombre es tanto para mujer como para hombre :)_

 _ **N/A:**_ _¡Hola! :D_

 _Sí, sé que es una mierda. Solamente es una recopilación de las mejores escenas que ya escribí, pero es que… ¡Rayos! La idea no desaparecía en ningún instante y me volvía loca_ _ヽ_ _( `д´*)_ _ノ_

 _Pero ahora estoy bien. :D_

 _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Adiós!_

— _ **Melody.**_


	24. De sobreprotección y una cena incómoda

**Nombre del capítulo:** De sobreprotección y una cena incómoda.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Total de palabras:** 1500.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! :V

¡He vuelto, queridos lectores! :'D

 _*c oyen grillos y un señor tose*_

Sí, es claro que me extrañaron ;u;

 _*le tiran tomates, y un zapato*_

Sí, ya sé que he estado ausente, pero entienda me, cada vez se me hace más difícil escribir. La vida es cruel conmigo T-T

Al menos espero recompensarlo con este capítulo, y dentro de poco subiré más :'3 Espero que les guste porque creo que me salió kk :'v

* * *

 **Capítulo 21:** De sobreprotección y una cena incómoda.

* * *

 _¡Ding, dong!_

Al oír ese sonido enseguida el muchacho de ojos azules asoma la cabeza desde la cocina por el pasillo, viendo hacia la puerta principal. Luego no escucha nada así que por un momento piensa que es su imaginación por andar estando cocinando y limpiando a todas horas.

Se encoge de hombros, pero cuando se decide a volver al cuarto vuelve a oírse.

 _¡Ding, dong!_

Y ya sabe que no son imaginaciones suyas, así que suelta un suspiro y mientras se dirige a la entrada se quita el delantal con las palabras de _"El #2 mejor cocinero de la casa"_ , y finalmente se detiene frente a la puerta. Gira el pomo y sonríe amablemente.

Hasta que su sonrisa se tuerce, como el rostro de la persona que tiene enfrente.

—Tú...

Y enseguida se oye un estruendo, por lo cual todos los inquilinos del lugar salen de sus habitaciones y la dueña de la casa baja corriendo las escaleras a descubrir la razón de tanto escándalo.

—¡¿Qué es todo este-?! —Iba a seguir preguntando pero calló al ver la escena frente a sus ojos: a Oroku Saki teniendo atrapado a Leonardo contra una pared y sujetando una cuchilla en el cuello del chico. Se espanta—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —pregunta histérica.

De golpe los otros tres chicos aparecen en acción, con sus armas en alto, dispuestos a atacar al intruso que amenaza la vida de su líder.

—Primero contéstame, Karai, ¿quiénes son ellos? —Inquiere seca y fríamente el hombre lleno de cicatrices, y observa con furia hacia un serio Leo—. Me desharé de ellos de inmediato, no tomará mucho tiempo.

Entonces los tres menores se lanzan a atacar.

—¡DETÉNGANSE TODOS! —Grita a todo pulmón la castaña y todo se detiene a su alrededor. Los chicos y el hombre se le quedan viendo a la histérica muchacha—. Saki, primero que nada, suelta a Leo. Él no hace nada malo.

El adulto a regañadientes suelta al muchacho y es entonces cuando los demás bajan un poco la guardia.

Saki suelta un largo suspiro y mira a la única mujer del lugar.

—Por favor, Karai, dime que ninguno de ellos es tu novio. —Pide casi molesto el hombre.

La chica abre los ojos como platos, y tanto Donnie como Rafa y Mikey hacen mueca de asco. Leo solamente se cruza de brazos matando con la mirada al hombre.

—¡No! Son mis hermanos —explica rápidamente, y él suelta un suspiro de alivio—. Se supone que ya los conoces.

Oroku Saki observa a los cuatro adolescentes de miradas desafiantes, y sonríe malvadamente.

—Ah, claro. Son esos niños —concuerda recordando su última visita a su "hermano" en Japón—. No pensé que crecerían tanto en estos últimos años. Pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vinieron a vivir conmigo.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿T-tú... con tantos hombres? —Pregunta impactado cubriéndose la poca del impacto, y algo tembloroso se acerca a ella a tomarla de los hombros—. Eso es peligroso, Karai.

—Su nombre es Miwa. —Reclama Leonardo y recibe una mirada furtiva por parte del señor que es devuelta enseguida.

—No, no permitiré eso —declara severamente el hombre con seriedad, dejando confundidos a todos—. No puedes solamente dejar vivir a chicos desconocidos contigo. ¿Qué pasa si intentan algo?

—Oiga, nos ofende. —Reclama Rafael, y Mikey ladea la cabeza sin entender la situación. Empero Oroku Saki los ignora totalmente.

—Ellos se tienen que ir a otro lugar. —Agrega como solución.

—Ni hablar —se niega ella rápidamente, dejando a todos a cuadros. Miwa cruza sus brazos y mira desafiante al mayor—. Ahora son mi responsabilidad, y se quedarán conmigo. Padre me los encargó.

—Esa no es excusa. En vez de estar compartiendo con ellos, fácilmente podría enviarlos a una de mis casas en la ciudad —sugiere con una falsa sonrisa y los cuatro chicos se miran entre sí, realmente confundidos. Pero ella no hace más que negar con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?

—No haré algo tan vil como engañar a Yoshi.

—Además —habla de pronto Leo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y va a pararse al lado de la chica—, es una oferta muy amable, pero nos negamos.

—¿Enserio? —pregunta Mikey, y enseguida consigue un golpe en la nuca de parte de Rafa.

Oroku Saki observa una última vez a la muchacha, y al ver esa mirada miel decidida se da cuenta de que ya no tiene más opción que detenerse. Suspira pesadamente en señal de rendición y niega con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Bueno, es tu decisión después de todo —alega serio pero internamente triste. Ella alza una ceja, no esperaba que fuera tan sencillo, hasta que ve cómo el hombre les dedica una mirada inquisidora a los cuatro muchachos—. Pero si intentan algo, yo me encargaré de hacerlos pagar.

—Diría lo mismo pero Miwa no es mi hija... ni tampoco suya. —Comenta Rafa con diversión siendo especialmente desde ahora el más odiado por Saki (pero le vale un reverendo pepino algo como eso).

—Bueno. Creo que soy una molestia aquí —declara el mayor un tanto decaído, y acomodándose el traje se dirige hacia la salida—. Mejor me retiro.

—Sí, _shúshú_. —Alienta Rafael burlona y malvadamente y enseguida se gana una mirada de reproche por parte de la dueña de la casa.

—Espera, Saki —detiene la muchacha al señor y éste con ojos esperanzados vuelve a mirarla—. ¿No te vas a disculpar con Leo? Prácticamente lo atacaste de la nada.

Bien. Si logran hacer silencio pueden escuchar las esperanzas del hombre siendo cruelmente pisoteadas, y también su orgullo. Prácticamente la niña que considera su propia hija estaba prefiriendo a un chico desconocido en vez de a él.

Oh, pero claro que eso no quedaría impune.

—No veo porqué hacerlo. —Declara seriamente y se retira, dejando en blanco a Miwa y a todos en silencio.

 _ **. . .**_

—Al menos pudo haberme avisado. —Comenta vagamente la chica y se lleva otra cuchara de comida a la boca. A su lado Leo la mira con curiosidad.

—¿Quién?

—Saki —aclara sin prestar mucha atención—. Si me decía algo en vez de venir así nada más nos hubiéramos ahorrado toda esa escenita y charla incómoda.

—Ese hombre da miedo —comenta Donnie y a su lado Mikey asiente efusivamente dándole la razón. El genio mira raro hacia su hermana mayor—. ¿Enserio nos ofreció una casa para que nos alejemos de ti?

—Hermano, eso ya es raro. —Declara Rafa llevándose la comida a la boca también.

—Siempre fue un sobreprotector —alega la castaña suspirando y juega un momento con su comida—. De pequeña cuando apenas había entrado a la escuela envió a un par de ninjas a vigilar y cuidarme por si sucedía algo. Extraño, ¿no?

—Totalmente. ¿Tu madre no decía nada?

—No, ella estaba encantada —afirma con una sonrisa fingida—. Estaba realmente agradecida con Saki por todo lo que él le estaba proporcionando.

—Ok, eso ya es espeluznante —afirma Leo—. Cómo que muy sobreprotector.

—Ajá. Eso fue lo que dije. Siempre odió que me acercara a hombres que no conocía también. Aquello ya era el colmo.

Mikey ríe un poco llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Qué dirá cuando si le dicen lo que sucedió en el baño contigo y Leo. —Comenta con naturalidad el rubio.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Ok, en segundos había pasado algo totalmente sorprendente. Leonardo estaba con el rostro rojo prácticamente comparándose a un tomate maduro, mientras que Miwa estaba semi inconsciente en el suelo. Rafa solamente reía a carcajada limpia y Donnie miraba a Mikey con reproche.

El rubio simplemente no entendía qué había sucedido para esas reacciones.

—Tú no puedes mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad? —inquiere el científico y su hermanito sonríe inocente, ignorando lo que sucede a su alrededor para luego seguir comiendo con tranquilidad, oyendo las risas de Rafa, las quejas de Leo, los murmullos macabros de Miwa y sintiendo la mirada de Donnie sobre él.

Una cena de lo lindo para la dueña de la casa y sus cuatro hermanastros.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	25. No más monotonía

**Nombre del capítulo:** No más monotonía.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Total de palabras:** 1635.

 **Notas:** Aquí otro nuevo capítulo recién horneado (?. Disculpen si es que ven algún error de dedo, es que ando escribiendo desde celular :'v

Y también hay un momento especial para las fans del Leonarai.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22:** No más monotonía.

* * *

—... a...

Oye un susurro a lo lejos. No, más bien parece ser cercano —pero eso en realidad le importa un pepino—.

—... iwa...

Esos murmullos le molestan. Quiere estar sola, en esa oscuridad. No quiere moverse de ese tranquilo y cómodo lugar.

—... iiiwaaa...

Y siguen. La llaman, lo siente y lo escucha. Pero está cansada y no quiere levantarse. No quiere abrir los ojos.

—¡Miwa, despierta!

Entonces sí abre los ojos de golpe. Observa los cuatro rostros que tiene enfrente los cuales reconoce al instante gracias al haberlos visto varias veces. Todos ellos mantienen sus ojos sobre ella pero no se siente incómoda o mucho menos avergonzada. Todos ellos son tan diferentes y sus ojos son excepcionales, le gustan, es agradable y cada uno demuestra una sensación diferente.

Pero entonces entra en cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Sus cuatro hermanastros están casi encima de ella.

Sobre su cama.

En su habitación.

—Qué bueno que finalmente despiertes. —Alega alegre y algo aliviado su hermano de lentes.

—Tienes el sueño pesado, princesita. —Dice con burla el pelirrojo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Miwa? —pregunta Leonardo casi preocupado, como siempre.

—¡Te traje el desayuno! —exclama Mikey levantando una bandeja con la comida que se esmeró en preparar para su hermana mayor.

La muchacha parpadea un par de veces, procesando lo que ocurre enfrente. Sigue medio dormida así que se talla los ojos unas veces y luego vuelve a mirar a los cuatro jóvenes sonrientes.

—Chicos —los llama con voz tranquila y ellos se acercan un poco más para escucharla—... ¡¿Qué demonios hacen en mi habitación?!

De golpe los cuatro chicos se apartan algo lejos de la cama. Le fémina se levanta cual zombi en busca de cerebros y su cabello despeinado a más no poder le cubre algo de la visión. Está más desarreglada que nunca. Entonces les dirige una mirada asesina a sus cuatro compañeros de hogar quienes tiemblan ligeramente.

—Corran antes de que los mate. —Amenaza con voz macabra.

Y en un segundo todos salen corriendo del lugar. La chica suspira ya calmada y entonces ve volver a entrar a Mikey y antes de decir algo el rubio deja la bandeja en una mesa y luego de sonreírle culposo sale corriendo otra vez.

Miwa se queda en silencio un momento y piensa. _«¿Desde cuando mi vida se volvió tan desesperante?»_ se pregunta un tanto incómoda y exasperada. Rebusca en su memoria. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que sus hermanastros habían ido a vivir junto a ella, y desde entonces la monotonía de sus días había desaparecido por completo, se había esfumado como pluma que lleva el viento.

Ya no despertaba desesperada por la hora para darse baños de cinco minutos o irse al trabajo sin desayunar. Tampoco se la pasaba comiendo alguna que otra chuchería como almuerzo. Y ni qué decir a la hora de volver a casa con una inmensa pereza e ignorar totalmente la cena y la ropa sucia de a montones.

Todo había cambiado. Gracias a esos cuatro chicos despertaba más temprano de lo normal y siempre con ánimos (si es que así podría llamarse al hecho de que siempre tiene que sacar a patadas al insolente que entró a su habitación sin permiso —y piensa por un momento que esos chicos no conocen la privacidad—). Desayunaba un montón de comidas deliciosas que probablemente le engordarían (pero eso le importa tres rábanos) y almuerza comida hecha por Leonardo, quién amablemente siempre se la prepara para llevar, y también queda contenta con las cenas animadas en familia. Además de que su casa prácticamente parece un hotel cinco estrellas de lo limpia que está.

Pero no quiere hablar de la ropa sucia, ese es otro caso en el cual se involucra el mismo pelinegro cocinero que aún se pregunta porqué no lo ha asesinado ya.

Suspira pesadamente y se rasca un poco la cabeza. Observa su reloj, falta una hora para ir al trabajo. Chasquea la lengua con molestia pero no puede evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa alegre y llena de satisfacción.

Su vida de verdad ya dejó de ser la monótona que era antes. Y no se siente mal por ello.

Y cuando está a punto de bajar de su cómodo lecho oye la puerta abrirse y ve a Leo entrar y saludarle con naturalidad, para luego caminar tranquilamente hacia un lado y agarrar el cesto de ropa sucia. Después simplemente sale de allí con una sonrisa.

Miwa tira una almohada contra la puerta.

—Ese maldito idiota.

Pero sus palabras no contrastan con sus mejillas rojas y su sonrisa de pena.

Síp. Su monotonía se fue a la mierda, especialmente gracias a ese chico.

 _ **. . .**_

—Miwa, espera —la detiene de pronto Leo justo cuando ella ya abrió la puerta para salir. Los ojos de la chica lo ven acercarse—. Tienes algo aquí. —Declara quitándole un hilo del cabello y luego arreglarle un poco el flequillo.

—Gracias —dice un tanto seca y el ojiazul le sonríe cálidamente. Da vuelta y sale de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás. Se apoya en ésta y se cubre la boca en tanto un gran rubor adorna su cara—. Mierda...

De verdad necesita hacer algo con ese raro sentimiento que brota de la nada cuando está cerca de Leonardo. No puede darse el lujo de sentir algo así por alguien de su familia.

Niega con la cabeza dejando cualquier pensamiento de lado y se va.

Por otro lado, Leo se mantiene enfrente de la puerta totalmente paralizado. Mikey pasa cerca silbando despreocupado y se detiene a mirar al pelinegro, y después se acerca con curiosidad a examinarle.

—Leo, ¿pasa al-? —pero detiene su pregunta apenas al ver el rostro totalmente rojo y avergonzado que está haciendo el mayor. Queda sin palabras.

—Mikey, ¿q-qué debería hacer? —Pregunta el de ojos azules y se cubre la boca y retrocede con la mirada casi espantada hacia la puerta. El rubio sólo lo observa sin decir nada—. Ella... hace expresiones muy lindas.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Miguel Ángel queda totalmente confundido. Ladea la cabeza y es como si de él brotará un signo de interrogación. Sabe que su hermano se refiere a Miwa, pero no sabe de qué habla.

Ella no hace expresiones lindas. O es él el que nunca las ve.

Pero de algo su está seguro y le pone contento: pronto su plan daría sus frutos y todo sería feliz.

Así que sonríe alegre y feliz lo cual descoloca y confunde al mayor.

Rafael quien está recostado en la pared de un pasillo ha escuchado todo y también sabe a lo que se refiere Leonardo, pero a diferencia de su hermano rubio no muestra felicidad y sus ojos verdes se llenan de frialdad.

 _«Y pensar que terminaría así»._

 ** _. . ._**

—Miwa —la voz de Abril la despierta de su trance y enseguida quita la vista de la pantalla del monitor. Observa a su compañera quien le extiende una caja pequeña envuelta en papel rojo con un moño adornándolo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

La castaña queda un momento en blanco y luego algo insegura agarra el regalo.

—¿Lo recordaste? —Inquiere un tanto impactada y la pelirroja asiente con una gran sonrisa—. Ni yo misma me había acordado. Gracias, Abril.

—No hay de qué —alega sincera y dulce—. Ah, y también quiero avisarte que Casey y yo iremos hoy a tu casa.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Miwa la mira, totalmente estupefacta.

—Pero-

—No, no hay manera de negarte —declara autoritaria la muchacha de ojos azules—. Y no nos importa que no hayas planeado nada. Nosotros llevaremos un poco de comida y también algunas películas. Y probablemente Casey también lleve su consola de videojuegos así que sería bueno prepararnos para reírnos cada que pierda ante nosotras.

—Abril-

—Ya te dije que no puedes negarte —la interrumpe una vez más y le sonríe con diversión—. Entonces nos vemos a las nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo-

—Chau.

Y la ve caminar alejándose. Queda de piedra otra vez.

 _ **. . .**_

—Así que la terca de Abril irá a tu casa a celebrar tu cumpleaños —repite con falso interés la fémina de lacio cabello negro. Su amiga simplemente asiente en tanto se lleva otro bocado de su almuerzo preparado a la boca—. Pero qué insolente, hacer eso sin dar opción de negarse.

 _«Me recuerda a alguien»_ piensa con ironía la de ojos mieles mirando de manera un tanto acusadora a su compañera.

—Pero ya que ellos irán, yo también. —Declara Shini con naturalidad haciendo atragantar a su amiga.

Y una vez Miwa termina por beber agua y parar de toser como si tuviera tuberculosis, observa a su amiga seriamente.

—Estoy noventa y cinco por ciento segura de que no irás por mi cumpleaños sino por Miguel Ángel —comenta la castaña y su amiga sonríe demostrando su culpabilidad—. Y esa expresión aplasta ese cinco por ciento que creía que irías por mí.

—No puedo evitarlo, quiero profanar a tu hermanito.

—... Pediré una orden de alejamiento si sigues así.

Sí, una vez más. Gracias esos chicos sus días monótonos se habían ido lejos.

 _Muy_ _lejos._

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	26. Fiesta y visitas

**Nombre del capítulo:** Fiesta y visitas.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas vergonzosas cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Total de palabras:** 1820.

 **Nota:** -

* * *

 **Capítulo 23:** Fiesta y visitas.

* * *

La puerta principal se abre haciendo su característico sonido, y la dueña de la casa entra con un rostro cansado soltando un largo suspiro.

—¡Llegaste! —Exclama entonces Mikey quien aparece desde un pasillo y va corriendo a abrazar a su hermana, que solamente se deja—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¿Tú también lo sabes? —inquiere la castaña apartando un poco al menor, pero éste simplemente no lo hace, no la suelta.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Estábamos preparándote una sorpresa —informa Donnie apareciendo desde el mismo lugar que Mikey, como siempre portando una sonrisa amigable que deja notar el hueco entre sus dientes—. Fue idea de Mikey.

El menor se separa y sonríe orgulloso y altanero.

—Y obviamente fue una de las mejores ideas del mundo. —Declara haciendo ademanes de _diva_. Enseguida recibe un zape en la nuca por parte de Rafa quien también se unió a la escena.

—No te creas tanto, enano —alega el pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertida y luego mira a su hermanastra, quien se ha quedado de piedra—. Ven, te preparamos algo especial.

—¿Algo especial? ¿Cómo la sopa de pizza de Mikey? —pregunta divertida y burlona a lo que el cocinero la mira ofendido.

Rafa y Donnie ríen ante esa broma.

—No, no eso —aclara el ojiverde y le hace una seña para que le siga. Pronto todos están caminando hacia la sala—, sino ésto, princesita.

La castaña da un golpe amistoso pero fuerte al temperamental por ese apodo que nunca le gustó, y luego dirige su vista hacia el frente. Queda anonadada.

Está todo adornado con cosas de fiestas, listones cuelgan del techo y también hay un cartel con el típico escrito de "feliz cumpleaños", y en la mesa hay un montón de bocadillos de toda clase. Leo quien se encargaba de poner los últimos ajustes la mira y baja rápidamente de la escalera para ir junto a ellos.

—¿Por qué no me avisaron que llegó hace rato? —inquiere el ojiazul con una vena roja en la frente pero sonriendo amigable. Sus hermanos tiemblan ligeramente ante esa expresión.

—Oigan... —los llama la muchacha y todos ven sus ojos realmente brillantes, como si en cualquier momento terminara llorando. Les regala una sonrisa resplandeciente—. Gracias, chicos.

Y entonces ven algo que los deja totalmente paralizados. De los ojos de ella brotan unas cuantas lágrimas y luego le siguen más sin que pueda detenerlas. Miwa trata de limpiárselas lo más que puede pero simplemente no dejan de salir. Los cuatro muchachos quedan algo conmovidos pero simplemente no saben qué hacer al verla en esa situación.

—Eh... Perdón si hicimos demasiado desastre —habla torpemente Miguel Ángel tratando de calmar el llanto de su hermana—. L-lo limpiaremos... Bueno, Leo lo hará en realidad —ante ese comentario el aludido le mira feo—, así que no necesitas preocuparte por eso.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpa de repente la chica y ellos quedan confundidos—. Esto no es por eso, es que yo... —intenta explicar pero la voz se le atora. Levanta la vista y sonríe grandemente todavía hecha un mar de lágrimas—. Es que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me preparaba una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa.

Los cuatro hermanos se miran entre ellos con algo de pena, y luego sonríen. Dirigen su vista de nuevo a la muchacha y ella queda un tanto confundida por sus expresiones tan alegres y cálidas.

—¡Abrazo familiar!

Y en cuanto Mikey da esas palabras los cuatro muchachos se abalanzan a hundir a la chica en un gran abrazo que realmente la deja de piedra pero con una gran felicidad calando en lo profundo de su corazón.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, chicos.

—No hay de qué, Miwa.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Son _onigiris_? —pregunta la fémina apenas divisa la bandeja llena de esas bolas de arroz. Ya se ha cambiado la ropa y tiene en cabello tan natural (o sea que está mal peinado como si se hubiera peleado con el cepillo) y ha dejado su habitación tan desastre como siempre —sabe que después Leonardo la arreglará— sólo para terminar vistiéndose con una camiseta holgada azul que encontró por ahí y unos jeans negros.

—Sí, lo son —afirma el mayor de los cuatro y en un segundo ve a la muchacha enfrente de esa comida ya degustando una. _«¿Esa no es mi camiseta?»_ se pregunta un tanto nervioso pero no dice nada al respecto. Sonríe alegre—. Veo que te gustan. —Comenta refiriéndose a la comida que está _devorando_ su hermanastra.

—No me gustan —niega con la boca llena y luego sus ojos se iluminan—. Yo los **amo**.

—Jaja... ja... En realidad no tengo nada qué decir. —Sincera nervioso y Rafa le mira raro.

—Viejo, eres patético. —Alega el pelirrojo y recibe una mala mirada.

—¿Vemos una película? —Sugiere de pronto Donatello entrando a la sala con una gran caja entre las manos, la cual deja enfrente del televisor—. Tenemos de todo; desde la película de terror más sangrienta y más nueva hasta la comedia romántica más cursi de los ochenta.

—¿Tienes la última de Héroes Espaciales? —pregunta ilusionado Leonardo.

—No, esa no —niega seco rompiendo la felicidad de su mayor—. Pero sí tengo Star Trek.

—Ñeh. Aburrido. —Se queja Rafa dando otro sorbo a su bebida enlatada.

Y de pronto se oye el timbre. Todos dejan de mirar la caja para dirigir sus vistas al pasillo y Miwa sólo puede ensombrecer su rostro.

 _«No ahora por favor»._

—Yo iré a atender. —Se ofrece Leo levantándose de su lugar y yendo hacia la entrada.

Abre la puerta y apenas al ver al ente que tiene enfrente su sonrisa se borra.

—Hola, soy Casey Jones. ¿Está Miwa? —pregunta con una sonrisa de lado el muchacho de negro cabello despeinado.

—No, no hay nadie con ese nombre aquí —miente serio y frío confundiendo al chico—. Se ha equivocado, adiós.

Y le cierra la puerta en la cara para luego curvar sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. Da media vuelta y se encuentra con la dueña de la casa justo enfrente. Enseguida se tensa.

—A-ah... Miwa... jaja... —ríe nervioso ante la mirada de sospecha que le lanza la fémina.

—¿Quién era? —interroga curiosa mirando hacia la puerta.

—Sólo alguien que se equivocó de dirección —contesta tratando de sonar natural pero no le sale—. ¿Por qué no volvemos a la sala?

Y entonces se oye de nuevo el timbre. Leonardo maldice mentalmente a ese tal Jones.

—Yo atiendo —declara la muchacha ignorando cualquier comentario que soltase el pelinegro y se dirige a la puerta a abrirla. Enseguida su rostro se ilumina de nuevo—. Oh, Abril, de verdad viniste.

—Claro que sí —afirma alegre la pelirroja y muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en tanto levanta unas bolsas con el logo de _Burger_ _King_ —. Y traje hamburguesas y papas fritas.

—¿Está todo bien, Miwa? —Leo mira curioso a la nueva persona que se encuentra frente a la puerta y se alivia de que ya no es ese chico sospechoso.

La chica de ojos azules se le queda viendo un momento a Leonardo, y luego observa hacia su compañera, y de nuevo al muchacho. Finalmente le lanza una mirada de curiosidad infinita a la castaña.

—¿Es tu novio? —Pregunta de pronto y ambos chicos quedan estáticos—. No me dijiste que tenías-

—¡No lo somos! —exclaman al mismo tiempo con ligeros rubores. Abril queda en silencio y luego de ver sus expresiones entiende la situación y sonríe maliciosamente... por dentro. Por fuera sólo tiene una expresión de ángel caído del cielo.

—Chicos, ¿por qué se tardan tan...? —Donnie quien había ido en busca de la cumpleañera y su hermano mayor queda totalmente petrificado apenas ve a la persona que está frente a la puerta. Por un momento es como si viera a esa bonita pelirroja siendo rodeada por luz y hermosos corazones que lo dejan embobado totalmente—... to.

—Oh —la O'Neil deja de mirar a la parejita y observa al nuevo chico que entra en escena quien tiene una expresión en blanco—. ¿Quién es él?

—¿Eres un ángel...? —murmura bajito el de lentes y recibe un empujoncito por parte de Leo que lo hace despertar para no hacer el ridículo. La pelirroja lo mira con curiosidad—. ¡Ah! Y-yo soy... soy... ¿Quién soy? —pregunta de repente mirando confundido hacia su hermano mayor.

Miwa se da un palmazo en la cara. Leonardo suspira cansado.

—Somos hermanos de Miwa —aclara el pelinegro y la chica de ojos azules asiente entendiendo—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Ah, gracias.

—¡Pelirroja! —Esa exclamación alerta a todos los presentes y de repente ven acercarse a un pelinegro de ropa mal puesta que enseguida abraza por los hombros a Abril—. Veo que ya te han abierto a ti, creo que yo no le di buena impresión al novio de Miwa.

—¡No soy su novio! —exclama en defensa el ojiazul con otro rubor en el rostro.

Por otro lado Donnie aplasta su lata de refresco apenas ve al chico desconocido abrazar al ángel con el que sufrió su primer flechazo. Siente unas tremendas ganas de matar algo.

 _ **. . .**_

—Ellos son mis compañeros de trabajo, Abril y Casey —explica brevemente la castaña apuntando a la chica pelirroja y al muchacho pelinegro, y los cuatro hermanos asienten entendiéndola—. Vienen a pasar el rato por mi cumpleaños.

—No hay problema. ¡Mientras más mejor! —exclama Miguel Ángel tan entusiasmado como siempre. Donnie solo quiere echar a patadas a ese tal Casey.

—¡Traje videojuegos! —exclama el Jones alzando una caja.

—Ah, caray. Eso sí me interesa. —Afirma Rafa dejando de comer para mirar al pelinegro.

—¡Juguemos una partida entonces! —sugiere alegre y con ojos brillantes el rubio.

Miwa y Abril sólo ríen entre ellas. Ambas saben que su amigo será derrotado con facilidad pues no es realmente bueno en los videojuegos.

 _¡Ding, dong!_

—¡Yo voy! —Se ofrece rápidamente Mikey levantándose de su asiento, pero antes de salir corriendo agarra la última rebanada de pizza que iba a ser tomada por Donnie. Éste último se queja ante el arrebato repentino—. Lo siento, bro. Quién lo agarra primero se lo queda.

Y sale corriendo antes de ser atacado por su insolencia. En el camino se come la comida con rapidez y antes de abrir la puerta se limpia la boca y sonríe tan animado como siempre.

Y abre.

—¿En qué puedo-?

Queda de piedra al ver a la persona que tiene enfrente.

—¿Mikey?

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	27. Fiesta y visitas (y un desastre)

**Nombre del capítulo:** Fiesta y visitas (y un desastre).

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Total de palabras:** 1495.

 **Notas:** -

* * *

 **Capítulo 24:** Fiesta y visitas (y un desastre).

* * *

—¿Renet? —Nombra el muchacho rubio y mira de arriba abajo a la chica que tiene enfrente. Enseguida sus ojos se iluminan como estrellas—. ¡Renet! —y no tarda en lanzarse a fundirla en un cariñoso abrazo.

La rubia, algo anonadada por el repentino ataque, simplemente sonríe alegre y devuelve el abrazo del aniñado chico.

—Renet, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta curioso una vez se separa de ella.

Renet parece haberlo olvidado y piensa un momento.

—Pues... ¿A qué venía? —Se pregunta en voz alta y se reprende por ser tan distraída—. ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! —Exclama entusiasmada y mira al muchacho—. Necesito que me ayuden a encargarme de unas personas.

—... ¿Eh?

—Oye, Mikey —Rafa hace su aparición detrás del menor y luego ve a la nueva persona que ha llegado de imprevisto—. Ah, hola Renet. ¿No estabas en Alemania? ¿Qué haces en New York?

—Llegué aquí hace quince minutos y estoy instalada en un hotel.

Rafael queda petrificado. _«¿Cómo hizo eso tan rápido? Sólo ayer en la noche estaba estudiando allá. ¿Acaso controla el tiempo?»._

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? Y... ¿Cómo descubriste dónde vivíamos? —inquiere el pelirrojo con tonos de sospecha.

—Le puse un GPS a Mikey —contesta como si nada alzando su teléfono por dónde se ve un mapa, y el ojiverde pone cara de espanto—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—N-

—¡Adelante! —interrumpe Miguel Ángel a su hermano y hace espacio. Rafa solo tiene una vena enorme en la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Los tres caminan por el pasillo y el temperamental murmura unas cuantas maldiciones en contra de su hermano.

—¡Chicos, miren a quién me encontré afuera! —Exclama Mikey una vez hubieron llegado a la sala. Todos le quedan mirando—. Es Renet, vino de visita. —Alega con naturalidad.

Enseguida Miwa sonríe y se levanta de su lugar para ir junto a la rubia a estrechar un saludo.

—Hola, soy Miwa, la hermanastra de estos idiotas. Encantada de conocerte. —Comenta divertida y recibe miradas de ofensa.

—Yo soy Renet, una amiga de Japón —declara tranquila y dulce aunque algo explosiva—. Un placer conocerte, escuché de ti gracias a ellos.

 _«Definitivamente esta chica sí es un buen partido para Mikey»_ piensa aliviada la ojimiel examinando de arriba abajo a la nueva invitada. _«O por lo menos es menos peligrosa que Shini»._

De repente sus ojos van hasta cierto punto sobresaliente en la anatomía de la rubia, y queda estática.

 _«¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar?»._

Y entonces el timbre vuelve a sonar. La cumpleañera vuelve a quedar de piedra.

 _«No ahora por favor... otra vez»._

—¡Yo voy! —De nuevo Mikey va corriendo a atender a las visitas y Miwa se pregunta a cuántas personas habrán invitado estos chicos. Enseguida ve volver al rubio junto con Shinigami—. Creo que estamos todos ya.

Apenas la pelinegra entra a la sala y la rubia la ve y cruzan miradas sienten un choque. No uno agradable. Más bien es como si alguna estuviera a punto de asesinar a la otra. Algo les grita que hagan eso. Ambas se acercan y estrechan sus manos —y nadie nota el aura asesina que se forma entre las dos—.

—Shinigami, amiga de Karai —declara la ojiámbar y la cumpleañera bufa ante esa forma de nombrarla—. Un placer.

—Renet, amiga de Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey —contesta un tanto altanera, pero por dentro, logrando así herir algún punto de su contraria—. Un placer también, Shinigami.

—Por supuesto, Renet.

Y ninguna se soltaba de la mano de la otra. Pronto todos (menos Mikey) notan el aura tan tenso que se ha formado.

—Sí... bueno... —habla Leo tratando de cambiar el ambiente. Sonríe un tanto nervioso pero no deja de ser encantador—. ¿Quién tiene hambre?

—Traje cervezas. —Informa de repente Shini alzando un paquete de bebidas.

Todos quedan petrificados.

Nadie es menor de edad ahí, ¿verdad?

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Gatitooo! —Exclama Mikey y enseguida se lanza a abrazar a su extraño gato helado, quien luego de erizarse simplemente termina aceptando los cariñitos de su amo—. ¡Yo no podría vivir sin ti, gatito! ¡Te quiero _tanto_!

—Mikey, ¿te sientes bien? —pregunta Leo un tanto preocupado por el comportamiento del menor.

—Síp —afirma tranquilamente y se acomoda en el sofá con el gato en su regazo para luego agarrar un puñado de papas fritas de la mesa y comerlas—. ¿Po qué peuntash? —habla con la boca llena.

 _«Definitivamente no está bien»_ se aclara mentalmente el líder de azul. Mira a su alrededor. La fiesta se ha salido un poco de control. Casey y Rafa jugaban y gritaban a cada rato por culpa del videojuego tan intenso en el que estaban, que por cierto, era _tetris_. Donatello no paraba de mirar cómo idiota a una despistada Abril quien solamente hablaba con Miwa sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Y Shinigami y Renet parecían querer lanzarse como dos gatas rabiosas a pelearse en cualquier instante (pero claramente no lo hacían por varias razones —y entre ellas estaba Mikey—).

Y entonces las ve sentarse a ambas contrarias una a cada lado del rubio en tanto se lanzan miradas furtivas. Y el ojiceleste solamente no se da cuenta y juega con su gatito que parece suplicar con la mirada que dejen de torturarlo.

Sí, la fiesta se había salido de control.

—¡Es cierto! —Exclama de repente Renet captando la atención de todos los presentes. La rubia se pone de pie enseguida y mira hacia Leonardo—. Necesito su ayuda, chicos. Es por eso que vine hasta acá.

—¿No fue por mi cumpleaños...? —pregunta Miwa en silencio y con cierta desilusión. Abril le da unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Para qué nos necesitas? —interroga Leo con seriedad.

—Pues para-

 _¡Ding, dong!_

—¡Yo voy! —Exclama entonces Miguel Ángel poniéndose de pie y haciendo que el gato salte lejos finalmente libre. El rubio enseguida se dirige hacia la entrada y todos guardan silencio—. ¡Sensei!

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿Sensei? —Repite Casey confundido y curioso, y mira a su nuevo compañero de batallas, Rafa, quien ha quedado de piedra—. ¿Quién es, su padre?

—¡Chicos, el sensei vino! —Mikey vuelve corriendo emocionado y detrás de él un alto hombre asiático aparece portando un rostro sereno y paternal—. Qué alegría verlo, sensei. —Afirma con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Sí —suelta un tanto borde el hombre y dirige su vista hacia su hija—. Miwa, cuánto has crecido, pequeña. —Comenta acercándose a ella.

La castaña enseguida se pone de pie y abraza a su padre. Todos quedan conmovidos con la escena. Y cuando el hombre finalmente se separa de la muchacha le entrega un regalo envuelto en papel dorado.

—Espero que te haga feliz, hija mía. —Dice Hamato Yoshi con una sonrisa leve.

Ella lo toma y lo abre, encontrándose con una fotografía enmarcada de ella a sus cinco años junto con su madre quien la abraza cariñosamente. Sonríe enternecida y feliz y vuelve su vista a su padre.

—Gracias, padre —murmura agradecida la muchacha y él asiente—. Bueno... yo... Con este cumpleaños ya son seis años de la partida de mamá y... —sus ojos se humedecen bastante pero no llora, no quiere hacerlo, empero se siente dispuesta a ver a su progenitor a los ojos así que baja la mirada—... y me hace muy feliz el que hayas venido a verme —sincera con cierta dificultad y vuelve a levantar la vista para ver a todas las personas a su alrededor—. De no ser por ustedes creo que hoy ni siquiera sabría que era mi cumpleaños. Gracias a todos, chicos.

—No creas que es gratis —y es Shini quien arruina el ambiente de pronto—, me debes un paquete de cervezas ahora.

—No la escuches —alega Abril con una sonrisa amable—. Tú sigue con tu emotivo momento familiar.

La anfitriona no puede evitar reír un poco ante esa escena tan graciosa y los demás le siguen. Definitivamente esa fiesta no salió como se predecía.

—Bueno... ¿Dónde está tu pareja, hija? —pregunta de pronto dejando paralizada de pies a cabeza a Miwa.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Ella gira la cabeza robóticamente a ver a Yoshi.

—¿P-pareja? —repite un tanto aturdida.

—Sí. Ya tienes veintiséis años, ¿no? Me gustaría conocer a mi futuro yerno. —Comenra con naturalidad y una sonrisa calmada.

—¿Y-yerno?

Sí, la fiesta se ha ido a la mierda. Por culpa no de Abril, ni de Shini, ni de Renet o las cervezas. Sino por culpa del sensei.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	28. Doloroso (pero importante)

**Nombre del capítulo:** Doloroso (pero importante).

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Total de palabras:** 1855.

 **Notas:** Jaja :D La cagué ._.'

* * *

 **Capítulo 25:** Doloroso (pero importante).

* * *

—Eh... Padre... —lo llama con voz incómoda y el hombre la observa esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Mira de reojo a Leo y Mikey, con éste primero portando una cara póker y el menor una de gatito asombrado—. Yo no-

—Era una broma —aclara entonces Hamato Yoshi con una sonrisa. Y es cuando todos sueltan suspiros de alivio que lo descolocan un poco—. Pero ya veo que tienes mucha compañía, hija.

—Casey no cuenta. —Informa la castaña apuntando con desdén al nombrado.

—¡Oye!

—Pero sí, éste ha sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños. —Afirma con una gran sonrisa y él se la devuelve.

Y seguido de eso la fiesta (si es que se le puede llamar así a algo parecido a una simple reunión de personas que no piensan en nada más que comida y videojuegos) continuó hasta el amanecer.

No, en realidad no. Sólo hasta eso de las doce porque el sensei ya debía irse.

Y ahí estaban, enfrente de la puerta todos despidiéndose del maestro ninja.

—Te extrañaré, hija mía —alega en tanto abraza cariñosa y paternalmente a la muchacha—. Me ha hecho muy feliz el volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

—A mí también, padre.

Y el hombre se separa y le dedica una última sonrisa. Mira a sus otros hijos y les sonríe también. Sin más se retira.

Uno de los presentes siente algo doloroso en el pecho, pero calla cualquier cosa que desea soltar.

—Bueno, yo también ya me voy. —Informa Renet agarrando sus cosas para luego despedirse y salir corriendo.

 _«Al final no nos dijo lo que debía»_ recuerda Leo en silencio una vez desaparecida la rubia despistada.

—Yo me quedaré a dormir aquí. —Alega Shinigami con una sonrisa coqueta dirigiéndose hacia el menor de los Hamato (quien en realidad no se da cuenta de nada).

—Nop —niega entonces Abril tomando del brazo a la pelinegra, y Casey le agarra del otro—. También nos vamos —declara y mira cómplice hacia una agradecida Miwa—. Gracias por la fiesta. Hasta la próxima, ¿sí?

—Adiós, bro —se despide Jones de su nuevo amigo pelirrojo chocando palmas—. Nos vemos la semana que viene en la pista de patinaje, ¿de acuerdo?

—No hay cuidado, Jones —habla éste en respuesta y estira a Mikey—. Él también irá para hacerte caer, ¿entendido?

Miguel Ángel queda confundido.

—En tus sueños. —Dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa soberbia y finalmente salen los tres de la casa.

Los inquilinos del lugar sólo se quedan ahí como idiotas viendo cómo de nuevo se quedan solos.

 _ **. . .**_

—Ni siquiera le pedí su número... —murmura decaído Donnie en tanto se lanza de cara a su cama. Leo rueda los ojos y va a buscarse un cambio de ropa para darse un baño rápido antes de dormir.

 _ **. . .**_

3:30 a.m. Bosteza pesadamente y se talla un ojo, baja con cuidado cada escalón. Su cabello sigue un poco arreglado debido a que todavía no ha pasado por la etapa en la que rueda mil veces por la cama entre sueños. Se ha levantado con algo de sed y va en busca de algo para beber en la cocina.

Finalmente termina de bajar las escaleras y va por el pasillo, pero se queda quieta en la puerta de su destino.

—¿Mikey?

El nombrado suelta un respingo y deja caer su teléfono al suelo. Luego de ese pequeño estruendo todo queda silencioso y ambos solo pueden mirarse entre la oscuridad y la ligera luz que entra gracias a la luna. Y quizás podrían ser imaginaciones de Miwa pero los ojos del chico están sospechosamente apagados; no tienen su característico brillo infantil y dulce de siempre.

 _«Algo anda mal»_ algo le grita que es así y no lo ignora.

—H-hola —dice de pronto el rubio interrumpiendo el silencio con una sonrisa un tanto torcida y moviendo la mano ligeramente—. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo —aclara con un tono algo tosco, pero no es como si quisiera hablarle de esa forma. Es culpa de que sigue adormilada—. Lo... lo siento, Mikey, no quería usar ese tono. —Aclara rápidamente negando con la cabeza para tratar de reaccionar.

—No hay problema. —Declara el chico sonriendo.

Y entonces ella lo mira fijamente. Esa sonrisa no es la de siempre, no tiene ni la sombra de las habituales que regala. Es falsa y eso la confunde y la hace sentirse curiosa de la razón. Hay algo que el muchacho está escondiendo y quiere saber qué es, para ayudarlo si es posible.

(No quiere ver a ese rayito de sol siendo apagado).

Pero sabe que si se lo pregunta directamente no servirá. Son ninjas después de todo, está en sus costumbres el crear ilusiones y actuar y mentir. Así que necesita sacarle la información indirectamente.

Camina descalza hacia el refrigerador y lo abre.

—¿También tienes sed? —pregunta casual mientras revisa todo lo que hay dentro del electrodoméstico.

—No, no tengo, gracias —niega tranquilo y esa es otra cosa que no es común. Está demasiado calmado—. Sólo bajé porque buscaba algo qué picar.

—Hambre a todas horas, eh —comenta divertida y saca una botella de agua mineral. Lo escucha reír bajo. Cierra el refri y se gira a mirarlo—. Desearía ser como tú.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Sí, comer kilos y kilos de comida a todas horas y no engordar ni un gramo —el menor le sonríe de nuevo con algo de diversión inocente. Ella abre la botella y bebe un poco sin dejar de observarlo—. Enserio me das envidia, Mikey.

—Je —ríe otro poco y entonces se acuerda de su teléfono en el suelo y lo levanta para observar la pantalla rota. Hace una mueca de hastío—. Leo va a matarme.

Se está hartando, le cambia el tema y se desvía. No sirve el preguntar indirectamente, debe ir directo al grano —y es todo o nada—. Así que respira hondo y lo observa.

—Miguel Ángel, ¿hay algo que necesites decir? —inquiere entonces seria logrando hacer que el chico la mire algo perplejo.

—No, no-

—Sí, hay algo —interrumpe un poco seca y firme. El rubio se le queda mirando un momento y luego desvía la vista incómodo. Miwa suaviza su expresión—. Adelante, puedes decirle a tu hermana mayor. Juro que no se lo diré a nadie. —Levanta una mano y pone otra cerca del corazón en señal de promesa. Él ríe otra vez.

—Hermana mayor... —repite en voz baja y entonces la mira. Sus ojos están brillando pero no de alegría, sino que son inundados de lágrimas tristes. Empero sus labios forman una sonrisa cálida y a la vez fría, es extraña—. Eres mi hermana mayor pero no somos de la misma sangre.

La muchacha enarca las cejas un tanto confundida y luego aprieta los labios. Siente que algo verdaderamente está saliendo mal. Se acerca un par de pasos a él y lo observa cuidadosamente.

—Mikey, ¿qué-?

—Es porque tú eres de su sangre —interrumpe con voz algo quebrada, pero no tiene ni un atisbo de reproche o maldad—, y es por eso que siempre te querrá. Y no puedo cambiar eso, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Siempre seré-

—¿Estás hablando de Yoshi? —detiene porque no quiere oírlo decir más (le duele).

—¿De quién más? —Pregunta falsamente divertido y tilda la cabeza de manera juguetona para observarla con inocencia—. Miwa, soy yo el que debería tenerte envidia.

Y entonces se da cuenta de las razones, de las dolorosas razones. Y no quiere ni pensarlo porque sabe que se sentirá culpable aunque no lo sea. Y también sabe que el chico que tiene enfrente verdaderamente está temiendo a algo que probablemente no tenga causa ni razón pero no quita el hecho doloroso de su vida.

No sabe qué decir al respecto. Y lo ve derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y también intentar limpiárselas mientras pide disculpas por parecer tan tonto y sacar a flote un tema como ese tan sinsentido. Y ella sin nada más qué hacer acerca sus manos y le sujeta de las mejillas pecosas evitando que siga limpiándose sin cuidado el rostro tan lindo que posee —no quiere que se haga daño, no le gusta verlo hacer eso—. Le mira a los orbes de cielo con seriedad.

—No digas cosas como esas, Miguel Ángel —pide severa y el menor cierra los ojos—. Oye, mírame. Sé que ni tú ni Leo ni Rafa ni Donnie estamos unidos por sangre a mí ni a Hamato Yoshi, pero, ¿y eso qué? Mikey, tú eres mi hermano, y aunque padre haga esas ligeras diferencias y probablemente me prefiera a mí por tener sus mismos genes. Eso no me importa, tú nunca dejarás de ser importante para mí.

—Miwa...

—Sí, sé que apenas los conozco desde hace un mes o menos que eso —continúa totalmente inspirada—, pero no me importa. En este poco tiempo que tú y los demás estuvieron junto a mí dieron vuelta a mi vida de la manera más alegre posible. Y, ¿sabes? Jamás cambiaría el hecho de haber aceptado el que se queden aquí conmigo, porque estoy realmente agradecida con ustedes. Son mis hermanos y los quiero como tales, son importantes en mi vida. ¿Lo entiendes?

Miguel Ángel asiente sin poder mirarla a los ojos y aprieta ligeramente los labios. Ella nota esas expresiones sospechosas.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, pero... —empieza un tanto apenado y luego la mira de frente—. Tienes baba en la cara.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Enseguida la chica se aparta y se limpia una y otra vez con las mangas de su camisa. En tanto Mikey sólo ríe divertido ante la escena.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Inquiere molesta y el chico simplemente se encoge de hombros—. ¡Tú, tonto! Estuve dándote un discurso motivacional y tú te fijas en mi baba, y encima no me dices nada. —Alega enojada y enseguida se abre una batalla de palmadas ridículas.

Y de repente se detienen.

Hay alguien viéndolos desde la puerta de la cocina.

—No hay problema, yo sólo vine a tomar agua —declara Rafael con simpleza y agarra una botella del refrigerador—, pueden continuar. —Asegura mientras se dirige de vuelta a la salida.

—¡Ah, no! —Detiene la muchacha y lo agarra del hombro—. Tú te quedas a escuchar mi otro discurso motivacional.

—Son las tres de la madrugada. —Amaga fastidiado e impaciente.

—¿Y eso qué?

Rafa suspira pesadamente y mira de reojo a Mikey, y éste porta una sonrisa resplandeciente y totalmente alegre.

Y se contagia de esa sonrisa que es a causa de Miwa, su hermanastra.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	29. Patético

**Nombre del capítulo:** Patético.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»_.

 **Total de palabras:** 1370.

 **Notas:** -

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVI:** Patético.

* * *

—Buenos dí-

El saludo de Leo se traba en su lengua al tiempo que su cerebro procesa con gran velocidad a los tres individuos que habían entrado a la cocina a desayunar.

Y sólo piensa una cosa:

Mejor no dice nada al respecto de esos aspectos de zombis. ( _Sabe que si lo hace la chica lo va a mutilar._ )

—¡Hey, chicos! —Donnie tranquilamente deja encima de la mesada una jarra de café humeante y un plato con tostadas. Pareciera no importarle en lo más mínimo el aspecto macabro de sus hermanos—. Preparé café, creo que lo necesitan.

—Gracias por preparar el desayuno, Donnie. —Habla Mikey con voz cansada sirviéndose algo de ese café en su taza de gatitos de colores para después agregarle unas diez cucharadas de azúcar y un litro de leche.

Miwa sólo observa todo lo que hace el menor, casi sorprendida.

—No le gusta lo amargo. —Comenta Rafa también sirviéndose su café en su predilecta taza de tortuguitas que contrastaba demasiado con su forma de ser (pero que aún así era realmente tierno —según ella—).

—Ya me di cuenta. —Afirma quitando la vista de Mikey para agarrar cualquier taza cercana y servirse igualmente.

Porque le da flojera ir a buscar otra taza en el mueble.

—Eh... Esa era mía. —Alega Leonardo refiriéndose a la taza que había tomado la muchacha.

Ésta le mira con indiferencia.

—¿Te molesta? No tenía nada dentro. —Explica ella con monotonía.

El chico suda pero sonríe. Nervioso, pero sonriendo.

—No, ya no importa.

 _«¿Esto podría considerarse un beso indirecto?»_

Miwa suelta algo así como un sonido silencioso de afirmación y sirve su café, agregándole sólo azúcar.

 _«No, claro que no»_

—¿Acaso tuvieron una piyamada y no me invitaron? —bromea Donatello con toda la naturalidad del mundo. A su lado, Leonardo admira en silencio lo temerario que llega a ser el genio.

Mikey le dirige una mirada cansada junto con una sonrisa leve.

—Yo sólo diré que Renet me estuvo mandando mensajes a las tres de la mañana.

Leo mira hacia a Rafael, buscando también explicación de éste.

—Me dio sed. —Contesta el pelirrojo con sequedad y mira hacia otro lugar.

Entonces tanto Donnie como Leo dirigen su vista a Miwa. Ella sólo bebe de su café en silencio y evita el contacto visual.

Es claro que no va a soltar la información.

 _¡Ding, dong!_

El timbre corta con el ambiente y enseguida el hermano mayor se pone de pie.

—Yo voy —informa con seriedad, dirigiéndose a la entrada. Se arregla un poco el desaliñado cabello mañanero y finalmente abre la puerta, encontrándose con un completo desconocido que usa lentes y muchos anillos—. Buenos días. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Sí... —afirma el hombre con cierto desagrado, y baja sus anteojos observando a Leo meticulosamente—. Vine a ver a Karai.

—Se equivoca de casa. Adiós. —Declara monótono y cierra de golpe la puerta.

Satisfecho por su acción se dispone a volver a su desayuno familiar, pero apenas da vuelta se encuentra a la dueña de la casa detrás suyo, con la taza de café aún en sus manos y una mirada acusatoria en su dirección. Vuelve a sonreír de manera nerviosa ante esa expresión.

—Deberías cambiar tu forma de recibir a los invitados —comenta con ligera ironía, rodeándolo y yendo a abrir la puerta, pero en cuanto lo hace su expresión divertida de borra para dar paso a la confusión—. ¿Hun?

Leonardo da vuelta de golpe a verlos. Ella lo conoce, y por el tono utilizado, parece que no lo estaba esperando para nada.

En cambio, contrario a la expresión de la muchacha, el tal Hun sonríe divertido.

—¿Me extrañaste, preciosa? —Habla con coquetería, y a Miwa le dan ganas de derramarle el café en la cara—. He venido a verte.

—Hun, lo nuestro se terminó —alega entre dientes, conteniendo su furia—. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

—Quería verte. Tu padre me dijo que ahora vivías con tus hermanos, y sólo quería pasar a saludar.

—No tienes derecho a eso. Deja de molestarme.

Cierra la puerta enseguida, pero algo traba ésta. Baja la mirada por donde se asoma el zapato negro de vestir y pronto siente el empujón para que la puerta se vuelva a abrir.

—Vamos, Karai. Sabes que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. —Insiste el joven entrando un par de pasos a la casa.

—No —niega seriamente, y poniendo la taza encima de la cabeza de él, desecha su café matutino sin más, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornando sus labios rojos—. Y _no_ , es _no_.

—Chiquilla insolente... —murmura molesto a más no poder, y levanta el brazo para propinarle una bofetada, pero ella no se intimida.

Y antes de que la toque alguien sujeta su muñeca. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con unos furiosos ojos azules y una ligera sonrisa cruel.

—Te dijo que te largaras, ¿no? —habla Leo justo antes de darle un fuerte cabezazo que lo deja aturdido.

Le aplica una llave dolorosa en el brazo y lo obliga a salir de la casa.

—No regreses —advierte severo y cierra la puerta con fuerza, dejándolo totalmente fuera. Una vez acabada su labor, sonríe satisfecho y sacude sus manos como si hubiese tocado suciedad, pero al darse vuelta su sonrisa se borra—. Ah... Ja, ja, ja... Miwa...

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquiere apuntando con la taza hacia la puerta.

—Em... ¿Una ayudita? —Suelta más como interrogación que como afirmación. Ella enarca una ceja—. Sólo creí que sería necesario, porque... bueno... estuvo a punto de golpearte.

—Ok... No necesitabas ver eso —comenta para sí misma dando media vuelta y soltando un gran suspiro. El chico se muestra confundido ante eso—. En fin. Olvidemos esto y vayamos a desayunar.

—¿Qué es él de ti? —aventura deteniendo cualquier posible escape de la fémina.

Ella le observa de reojo.

—Es un... ex novio. Terminamos hace un año. Saki me lo había presentado.

—¿Siempre fue así?

—¿Así de imbécil? Pues sí —afirma con ligera burla—. Vivimos juntos un tiempo, pero... no funcionó.

—Te iba a golpear.

—Qué observador.

—Miwa, espera —ordena tomándole del brazo antes de que salga huyendo de toda la conversación. La muchacha no le mira—. ¿Qué me estás ocultando? —inquiere mirándola fijamente.

La castaña se encoje ligeramente, pero no demuestra la tormenta interna que tiene, que está sufriendo en silencio.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde —informa observando el reloj que cuelga de una pared—. Tengo que prepararme para trabajar. Con permiso.

Se suelta con ligera brusquedad y se aleja con rapidez. Pasa a la cocina veloz dejando la taza en la mesada, y sin responder las preguntas de Mikey sobre quién había venido, sale corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

Apenas llega pone cerrojo y se aleja lentamente, sin quitar la vista de la puerta color blanco. Se sujeta de los cabellos en tanto su respiración se acelera y suena fuerte y profunda. Está hiperventilando y lo sabe, pero es lo único que puede hacer en tanto sus ojos le queman y su garganta duele a horrores. Pero no quiere llorar, no debe. No por una razón tan estúpida.

Se sorbe la nariz y niega un poco con la cabeza.

—No llores por una estupidez así —se alienta con pocas ganas—. Ellos no necesitan ver lo patética que eres.

 _«La persona tan patética que eras y seguirás siendo»_

Se sienta en su cama mientras se vuelve a sorber la nariz, y tratar de limpiar la humedad en sus mejillas. Se reprende por estar así de sensible y culpa a su periodo por atacarla justo en esos tiempos.

Unos ojos azules la observan con ligera tristeza desde una ventana, indispuestos a darse a ver.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


End file.
